Intermission
by SerenBunny
Summary: Its every fangirls dream: Sam and Dean pop out of Kimberley's TV. But what else follows the boys? And how are they going to get back from a 'normal' world - do they even want to? With Cas along for the ride, it'll be one hell of an adventure!
1. Prologue

**_What would you do if Dean and Sam Winchester popped through your TV set one night?_**

"Of course I'm watching Supernatural! What kind of fan do you take me for?"  
"What the hell?"  
"Who the hell are you? What did you do to my TV!"

**_And the only way back was with your sacrifice._**

"Whaddya mean you ain't a virgin?"

**_Sort of._**

"Things happened in my life Dean, things I haven't told my family and things I sure as Hell ain't informing you about."

**_With a rush against time, a cross continent goose chase, two clueless love interests and a semi helpful-pops-in-at-the-most-inappropriate-times angel in the mix._**

"CASTEL I'M IN THE SHOWER YOU PERV!"

**_The boys might not make it back to the ball in time._**

"How long?"  
"Ten minutes!"  
"It's a half hour drive!"  
"Move over Dean."  
"Oh hell no, I'm aint letting you ride my baBYYYYY!"

**_But in the end, will they want to leave?_**

"Come with us!"  
"I can't. I belong here. I wish I could but-"  
"What's holding you here? I need you – he needs you."

**_Find out this summer 2010 in:_**

INTERMISSION.


	2. Once a brother, always a bother

Our story begins on a small island named the United Kingdom, inside a large city, Glasgow, across from a new shopping centre, Silverburn, and in the middle of a recently completed housing complex, Muirshiel Crescent.

A five-bedroom semi detached home stands proudly, with freshly cut grass preened into order in the small from and large back, where a large Evergreen tree overlooked the house – the only tree that wasn't a replant from the construction job.

Inside the house was usually filled with action, with the lives of a set of normal parents, a big sister, younger brother and youngest sister, and a furry thing they call their pet crossing and mixing though the days, weeks and months that they lived there. Although not without their fair share of problems, but what family didn't have theirs?

However, on this night and for the following seventy-five, the only occupant would be the youngest child. Who is now a woman of 21 years, alone as her parents celebrated their 21st wedding anniversary, her sister redecorated her new home and her brother living with his girlfriend of eight months to minimise the fighting – only turning up to get his laundry done and watch the pre-friendly games between his favourite team Rangers and their opponents.

Inside the bright orange door, through the short hallway and up the carpeted 13 steps, through the first door on the right is where our story really begins.

The young woman, Kimberley Ann Robertson, ran her fingers through her shoulder length short dark brown hair, rolling her eyes and swivelling her black computer chair around slightly as she listened to who was on the phone, nodding although they could see her.

With ease of practise she stood up and moved around her overly cluttered room, stepping over the lying large mixed dog who lay on the floor, sprawled out – asleep through the next atomic bomb or hurricane, only opening her eyes when the door did, or her food was being dished out.

Kimberley rolled her eyes at the bone-idle dog and closed the door silently; smiling at the small 'mmph' bark she gave out. "What did you say dad? Oh yeah, Sparky is fine. Sleeping in my room. Okay I'm checking your computer right now."

As she spoke, she entered the room next to her and with six years of practise, rolled on the bed and turned right, standing with a slight puffing of breath and eyes scanning the silver Dell 4 core processor stand computer. "Yeah it's still in one piece. Daren fixed it good, the Trojans gone and not coming back. Uh hu, yeah, leaving the room right now."

Reversing the move, she exited the room, closing the door with a slightly stronger pull before reaching over and closing the bathroom door and spare bedroom doors closed. "Yeah Dad, I'm moving everything into Michelle's old room next week. I still have to sort out my things first!"

Flicking off the light she turned to the top of the steps, reaching her right hand out to close her brothers' old room door and turn off the top light, slowly walking down the stairs, internally counting them. "Okay every where's locked, no one else is in the house and how much is this costing you?"

While her father replied, she entered the kitchen, pressing the light and moving towards the fridge freezer, selecting carefully previously prepared snacks that were sitting atop of a case of her favourite alcohol 'pop' – Bacardi Breezers.

"Look dad, I gotta go someone's at the door – Whaddya mean I'm lying? All right, all right, fine. I just want you off the phone. The calls lasted longer than an hour now. And you thought I was bad in New York!" she laughed, her sound echoing around the room like a child, lighting the dark corners. "I'll be all right Dad, yeah enjoy your holiday. Tell Mom hi for me – of course I'm watching Supernatural! What kind of fan do you take me for? Okay, take care, bye dad. Bye Daddy."

With a sigh, she clicked the phone off, placing the goodies on a low wooden table she had brought in for this very reason, before grabbing her dogs' bed and flipping it over, the comfortable and plush mattress acting like a huge pillow as she squirmed her butt to get comfy.

Finally, in a position, she wouldn't mind sitting in for the next several hours, she picked up the remote before shaking her long sleeved pyjama top back down to look at the time and grinned to her self. "Seven hours of Dean and Sam Winchester Heaven, here I come!"

* * *

"Seven Hours of Hell on Earth?" Dean Winchester asked, reading out loud a title of a book in his hand.

"Give me that ya idjit!" Bobby Singer snapped, grabbing the ancient tomb from the older of the two boys. "That's some powerful evil voodoo there."

"Sorry Bobby." He automatically apologised, looking around as he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. "So any idea where this summoning ritual is?"

"I think I have it." Sam replied, showing off his awesome balancing skills as he stood from a rickety old chair with ease and moving over to them, side stepping a pile of books and ammo. "But we need to do this thing next to an Evergreen Tree that's at least a hundred years old."

"Of course we do." Dean replied, arms akimbo. "Don't we always? And let me guess, the nearest one is like a hundred miles away, and it has to be done on a full moon, that is tonight, or it can't be done for another three hundred stinking years!"

"Dean you don't have to-"

"Sam gimme the book I want take a crack at it-"

"No let go Dean your gonna rip it-"

"Rip it, no way, just, let go!"

"Both of you drop it right now!" Bobby demanded, trying to prise them apart, which only spurred the fighting siblings to turn away from him and into the devils trap, each giving an almighty pull of the book and ripping it in two.

"Crap." Dean and Sam muttered in Sync, looking at the two pieces of the four-inch thick tomb and glared at each other. "You broke it! Me? No it was you!"

"Boys, knock it off!" Shouted Bobby, getting in between the duo but stepping back as the two halves began to light up. "Now that can't be good."

"Dean what the hell-"

* * *

"Ohhh." Kimberley whispered, slugging the neck of her drink down before closing her eyes, opening them as a light flashed over her. "Good thing Moms' not-here."

She paused, looking at the two male figures standing, looking at her as if she had just sucker punched a baby.

Two male figures who looked a _lot_ like Sam and Dean Winchester, two fictional characters.

Who were not real.

At all.

The smaller of the two looked at her, then to his partner, before glaring at the ceiling and her. "What the hell!"

* * *

I'd like thank supernaturaldeangirl89, IloveJensenAckles, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, dannymessersgirl266, I LOVE Sparkley Scars, VeekaIzhanez and ... for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	3. Freaky girl says what?

Dean stared at the sight in front of him. A clock chimed in the hallway, letting him know the time.

The girl sat staring at him in shock and hadn't blinked since they arrived…where ever they where.

He turned his head to look at his brother, who glared back at him. Something changed in the side of his vision and his head moved to see the girl standing, mouth slack and collecting flies.

Her shoulder length brown hair contrasted with her pale skin. She wore a long sleeved pink pyjama top with dark red bottoms that stopped a good inch after the floor. A silver chain with a blue star was across her neck, a quick glance at her nails showed that they are painted clear and her ears were pierced but free from earrings. Her face was make up free and shaped like a love heart.

Her right foot moved the seat she had been sitting on to one side, next to a large white cabinet with figurines and ornaments watching him, and grasped the bottle in her hand before downing the rest, placing the empty on the table. Finally she blinked.

Then her mouth opened and closed, working as though she had never used it properly before.

Sam moved forward slightly and Dean's hand flew to stop him, giving him a raised eyebrow. 'Now is not the time to get all girly on me Sam!'

Both men set their mouths in fine lines and turned as one to the still mute female. 'Heh, maybe she _is_ mute.'

Finally her eyes narrowed and she glared, putting her hands on her hips, looking between them before growling. "Who the hell are you? What did you do to my TV!"

Sam instinctively turned around to look at the slightly smoking screen and grimaced. "Ah, look mam we-"

"Mam? Do I look like an old biddy to you?" She demanded, rolling her sleeves up and crossing her arms. "You've got five seconds to explain how the hell you came out of my TV and why in the name of Gilmore Girls you look like Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural!"

"We look like who?" "From what?" Dean, and then Sam, chocked. They turned to each other, and then looked at the girl who was suddenly brandishing a katana in the air. "Whoa hold on!"

"Five." She began, stepping around the table and towards them. "Four."

"Wait just a dam minute!" Dean demanded, stepping back with Sam. "Look lady we can explain!"

"You've got three seconds." She snapped, stepping closer and raising it higher.

"Look we are Sam and Dean Winchester. I don't know how you know us but—" The doorbell went, causing Sam to pause, the stranger doing the same.

"You two, in there." She ordered, motioning towards the dinning room where the only exit was two locked windows.

They complied, moving swiftly to avoid her wrath. The girl continued to watch them, never moving her irises as she unlatched the dead bolt. Placing the sword along her back she opened the door, smiling sweetly at the small blonde woman in front of her. "Hi Alice!"

"Hey Kimberley, I hope you don't mind but since your folks are away I thought I'd pop in with a home cooked meal so you don't burn the place down!" Alice smiled as Kimberley blushed. "I need to run hen, but I'll be back about ten."

"Cheers Alice, what is it?" Kimberley asked, accepting the large casserole dish, balancing it on one hand trying to keep the weapon out of her line of sight,

"Mince Beef. Enjoy her!" She replied, already walking away.

"Bye!" Kimberley called out, using her hip to close the door. 'Stupid neighbours, never remember – wait, I didn't tell Alice I don't like mince.'

With a glance at the closed front door, the only female placed the hot dish on the carpeted stairs and entered the dinning room, Katana resting near her left leg.

Entering the small space, she watched the two men as they looked at each other, silently communicating. The Sam look a like moved his head and eyebrows in a 'come on!' look, while the Dean look a like just glared in a 'no way in Hell' look.

Biting her lip Kimberley wondered what she was going to do. 'They came through my TV screen, they look like Sam and Dean Winchester, they broke a book on summoning rituals which might explain why they are here, but how do I know I'm not crazy?'

That thought in mind the girl did the only thing she knew to check she was still in command of her faculties – slammed the sword against her leg. "Ow!"

"Don't do that." Dean demanded, moving to grab the sword from her hand, crying out as he grabbed the blade – then blinked. "This ain't even sharp!"

"What, you think I run about with a sharpened sword in the house?" She looked at him as if he was the crazy one.

"Look miss, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Sam began, trying to break up the fight his brother was starting. "I think you know us, or something about us. Why don't we drop all this tension and start afresh?"

Her eyes darted from the gigantor to the bow legged hunk and on reflex put most of her weight on one leg and stared at them. "Anyone want something to eat?"

'Yes please!' Dean stomach answered for him. "How about we get introductions out of the way first. You seem to know us, but we don't know you."

"Oh yeah, hi, I'm Kimberley, Kimberley Ann Robertson." Kimberley smiled, extending her hand, then smiling sheepishly and placing the weapon on one of the leather seats and re extending her hand, shaking Sam's then Dean's. "I'm a Capricorn, love relaxing in bed with a good book and singing till the windows crack."

Dean smirked, his senses telling him he could trust her. "You said something about food?" Until he finished her food.

"Sure, take a seat." She nodded, moving backwards and grabbing the dish from the floor and entering the dinning room once more. "Grab a seat."

Sam sat down first, at the head of the table on the left, Dean following suit and sitting at the head on the right. Kimberley grabbed two plates from a small cabinet on the right of a small door and picked out a large spoon from a small drawer, lifting the tin foil from the casserole dish and scooping out a healthy portion, piling it onto the plate and passing it to Dean, the repeating the moves and passing it to Sam. "You guys want something to drink?"

"What you got?" Dean asked, looking up before he took a bite.

"Water, Coke, diluting orange, tea, coffee, breezers, Bacardi, rum, Vodka, I think there's some Muller's in the hut…" She trailed off, brow furrowing in thought.

"Oh man this is good!" Dean interrupted after a mouth full of the stew before shoving more into his mouth.

"You not having any?" Sam asked. 'That's kinda suspicious.'

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me, stew? Mince? I hate the stuff!" She visibly shuddered at the thought. "I'd rather have some chicken or turkey to be honest. Now about those drinks?"

"Oh how bout some Muller's?" Dean asked, ginning at her with the spoon hanging from his mouth.

"Sure, give me a sec." Kimberley smiled, slightly wigged at having someone that not even ten minutes ago she was making goo-goo eyes at having a conversation with her. "Sam?"

"Eh, I'll have the same?" He half asked, half questioned, looking to Dean for confirmation.

The stranger left and the two brothers looked to each other. Sam opened his mouth to talk but closed it with a sigh as Dean grinned, grabbing the stew boat and, using the large serving spoon, began shoving the rest into his never full stomach.

"Dude, learn some manners." Sam exclaimed his disgust, lip curling.

"Wha! Ish good!" Dean replied through the meat, gulping it down in hunger. "What do you think happened?"

"I dunno, maybe because we ripped the book instead of summoning Dad's spirit it sent us somewhere else."

"Aw c'mon Sammy, nothings that powerful. Hell if we knew of something that could do that, don't you think we'd've used it to send those Angels back up stairs?" Dean scoffed, ears pricking up at the sound of a door closing. "Anyway, we have both halves of the book, so we should be able to just tape it back together and BAM, back home in no time."

"Well I don't have my half. Do you have yours?" Sam asked, taking a bite of the food before Dean could stretch over the table and grab his plate.

"Well no but-" He paused as Kimberley returned, shivering despite the heat and carrying a crate of beer in her hands. "Alright! Let's get this party started!"

Kimberley rolled her eyes, and then frowned as the lights flickered. 'Darn 'leccy.' "When you guys are finished, we can go into the living room and talk things over, kay?"

Finally feeling some sense of control with her life Kimberley entered the living room and turned the lights on, clearing the table of empty packets of crisps and sweat wrappers, dumping bottles into the bin and turning the lights on, jumping as one of the boys cleared their throat.

"So, you wanna start by how you know our names?" Dean asked, rising an eyebrow.

"You wanna start by wiping your mouth?" She returned, handing him a napkin to wipe his gravy stained mouth. "You might want to sit down; this might sound a bit crazy."

"No wait, let me guess; you're a clairvoyant." Dean guessed.

"Eh, no. What gave you that idea?" Kimberley asked looking at him as if he had asked her is she was really Big Foot.

"Your tarot cards in the dinning room. Well, we assumed they were yours." Sam supplied, moving forward and sitting down on the three-seated fire engine red couch.

"Well, they _are_ mine, but no, that's not how I know you guys." She shook her head, smiling slightly at them. "To start, I don't think you're in your reality."

"Yeah that's what I-wait, what!" Dean demanded, jumping up from his half-sitting stance. "Freaky girl says what?"

'He has a right to be shouty.' She tells herself as her eyes close from the verbal attack, something Sam notices.

"Dean, hear her out, you never know, she could be telling the truth."

"Truth like Santa Clause truth, or truth like she belongs in a mental institution?" Dean argued back.

"You names are Dean and Sam Winchester, your fathers name was John Winchester, but he died a few years ago by making a deal with Azezal, also know as Yellow Eyed Demon. He found out about all this stuff because your mom and her family were hunters and vowed to kill the son of a bitch that took his love from him. You two grew up living across the American continent in the back of an Impala, something that Sam hated and Dean came to love." She paused, trying to think of how to continue when it hit her. 'I can't tell them everything, and I know I don't know it all anyway, but what will make them trust me?' "Sams' girlfriend was killed by the same rat bag causing you two to go back on the road again to find yer dad and defeat this son of a gun. You eventually defeat him but not until Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon and died a year later, but got pulled out of hell thanks to Castiel, a powerful Angel that knows something that no one else does. You two were trying to get your dads spirit up from hell to bind him to Bobby's house so that when you tried to cleans hell he was safe and not gonna get killed in the process."

After finishing her little 'speech' Kimberley grabbed a clear bottle from beside the table – Morgan's Spiced – and gulped two mouthfuls before adding weakly. "Please don't kill me."

"What the- how the hell did you- Christo!" Dean eventually bit out.

Kimberley rolled her eyes then repeated the word, her voice getting louder. "Christo, Christo, CHRISTO!"

Looking at them, she smiled like they were two wounded puppies and sighed. "I'm not possessed."

"Then how do you know so much about us?" Dean demanded.

"Oh my God we're a TV show!" A horrified Sam interrupted, pointing to the box set that sat innocently next to the busted plasma screen.

"Wait, what? No, no way! I didn't sign any contracts!" Dean denied, snatching the box up and reading the back. "What, do you get kicks watching us in pain? Is that it? You enjoy watching people being hurt and getting tortured?"

"Not like you." She muttered, then screamed as he flew at her, hands grasping around her throat. "Ack letgo!"

"Dean!"

"Say that again bitch and I'll show you torture." His eyes promised pain as he hissed in her ear.

"Dude, let her go." Sam pleaded with his brother. "Dean, let her down."

"Don't you ever think that what your watching is actually someone's life?"

"Of course I do. I'm rooting for you guys!" She exclaimed, hands on his, still connected to her throat. "I'm not watching for some sick, twisted, perverted reason. I wanted to find out about the guys behind the story, and then I want to make sure you won."

There was a silence as Dean glared at her.

"I won't mention anything that I've seen, to either you or Sam." She offered, eyes open and trying to convey the though that he shouldn't hurt her.

His eyes glared some more before he nodded and released her, stepping back and fixing his jacket.

"Is there a phone I can use?" Sam asked in the new silence.

"Uh, to call America? No cha-wait, use my moby." Sam accepted her phone, quickly dialling a number committed to memory. "Just getting a dial tone?" Bobby doesn't exist here."

"Well how the hell are we gonna get home?" Dean snapped.

'Why is he annoying me so much?' Kimberley asked herself as she rolled her eyes. "Research maybe?"

"That a good idea, do you have a computer?" Sam smiled.

"Sammy, I've got more computers that NASA." She joked, felling crap as Deans glare continued to focus on her. "C'mon they're upstairs."

* * *

I would like to thank You'reWrongI'mRIght, Suuz112, DarkCarolineRiddle, Light The Dark, supernaturaldeangirl89 and PurplePokaDot for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	4. Heavenly intervention

As Kimberley led them up the stairs Dean kept his eyes on her while Sam took in the decorations. "Your parents?"

"Yeah, Claire and Joe. They're in Cyprus for their 21st wedding anniversary." Kimberley explained, pausing to fix their skewered picture.

"You got siblings?" Sam continued eyes on the next three portraits.

"Yeah, older sister Michelle and older brother Joe." Her eyes lit up. 'I can't wait to tell them!'

"You can't tell them." Dean denied, watching her face fall, and then become full of confusion. "And no, I can't read your mind."

"He's a big brother, he just knows these things." Sam explained as they stood at the top of the stairs.

"Please excuse the mess." Kimberley begged, opening the second door and pushing her way through, fixing the bed sheet over a lump, tossing teddy bears on one cover and moving a basket atop of the fridge, rearranging the clothes to hide her underwear.

"Wow, this is tiny." Dean exclaimed, pausing to look at the five foot stuffed bear holding a wireless guitar in its paws. "Freaky!"

"Wait don't!" Kimberley shouted but it was too late.

Dean sat on the lump, jumping up as something yelped and growled. He whipped out his .44 and watched the covers move and a furry creature popped their head out. "Why is there a _dog _sleeping in the bed?"

"This is the spare room. She usually sleeps in here." Kimberley distractedly answered, patting the pooch and running her hands over its knees. "You okay girl?"

"What's her name?" Sam enquired, moving forward but jumping back as the dog growled.

"Hey look at that the dogs got taste!" Dean smiled as he placed a confident hand on her head.

"Her names Sparky." Came the distracted reply as Kimberley moved from the dog to her computer chair, powering it up. "And it's because he's so tall."

"Don't even say it." Sam muttered to Dean who just grinned, both men sitting down on the floral covered bed, eyeing the teddy's and bear wearily.

"Here Sam, you can use this one." Kimberley instructed, moving awkwardly close to Sam till he sat down.

Standing in front of the walk in closet Kimberley opened it and sat on the floor, digging around the boxes for a small black case. Finding it she unzipped it, pulling out a smaller laptop and powering it up.

Sam ignored everything around him as he got into his element, tapping away at the keys, frowning more and more as each address came up 'not found'. Rolling his head and cracking his shoulders he typed in Google and settled down for the long haul.

"Dean, you can use this one if you want." Kimberley smiled to dean and handed over the smaller laptop to Dean who gladly grabbed it, clicking on the games section and bringing up spider solitaire.

"Is there somewhere we can sit that doesn't, you know, fell like we're sardines?" Dean asked after a few minutes, moving his legs onto the bed, trying not to squish the dog as Kimberley tried to pass him.

"Suck it up Dean; you've been in tighter spots." Kimberley replied, opening the fridge and passing out three cans of diet irn bru for them all. "The other rooms don't have their curtains in and I don't want the neighbours to know you're in here."

"What will they call the cops?" Sam asked, coming up for air. "Thanks."

"No bother, and no, they'd come round with their own artillery." She shook her head. "They've got it in their heads that I can't keep my self safe."

"Got a history?" Dean joked, finally crossing his legs and sitting on most of the teddies, looking cross as one 'moo'd. "What the hell!"

Kimberley's hand sneaked near his butt and pulled out a cow plushy. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Any more freakin bears that make noises?" He shouted, glaring at the furry fuzz balls.

"Nope." She bit her lip and tossed the cow into the cupboard, closing the doors and turning to Sam. "Any luck?"

"I think I've found some- is that your phone?" Sam replied and Kimberley nodded, flying down the steps. "Whoa, flighty girl."

"You got that right." Dean replied, moving to stand beside his brother. "What you got?"

The lights dimmed and the computer cut out. "What? Aw c'mon!"

"There you are. I was beginning to worry." A familiar monotone voice spoke behind them, causing them to turn around.

"Castiel? How the hell did you get here?" The older of the two Winchester dam near shouted.

"Hey guys, sorry it was my friend Lisa she- she- oh my god!" Kimberley shrieked from behind the angel, eyes wide and staring in wonder. "Oh wow, your wings, they're, they're, so not what I expected."

'She can see his wings?' Dean thought.

"You can see his wings?" Sam asked.

"Oh my God, Dean, step closer to him!" She suddenly ordered, lining them up before squeeing. 'Oh my God they look perfect together!'

"Miss Boyce, I must ask you to stop thinking those thoughts." Castiel asked, stepping closer to her. "I must speak with you all, but once you have calmed down."

"Calmed down? Me? I am calm buster! Just because Sam and Dean freakin Winchester are in my old room and their buddy Castiel the fallen angel is too doesn't mean I think I've finally flipped, went loco, lost my last happy meal fries and jumped ship!" She snapped, slumping to the ground, her legs like jelly. Tears found themselves in her eyes and down her checks. "Oh no, I've lost it. And no ones here to help!"

"You are not insane Miss Boyce. Not yet." Castiel denied, bending down to look her in the eye, frowning as she backed away. "Do not worry; I have no need to use the powers my father gave to me. But we need your help."

"What can I- I mean you guys- give me a minute." She asked, putting her head in between her knees, breathing deeply and pulling her back near the floor, almost folding her body in two.

Rising slowly she breathed out before whacking her head compulsively, reminding herself to shape up. "Okay, hit me."

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked.

"What's the what?"

"What?"

"Why the Hell are we all here?" Dean translated for them. "And can we get out of this dam sardine can!"

* * *

I would like to thank You'reWrongI'mRIght, DarkCarolineRiddle, supernaturaldeangirl89, Magic's My Muse and supernatuallytwisted94 for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	5. Sacrifice? But I ain't Pagan

Chapter 4: Sacrifice? But I ain't Pagan!

The lights around the room flickered but remained on as everyone took their seats; Sam and Dean on the larger couch, Kimberley on the smaller, Castiel standing looking out of the window.

After coming down stairs, Kimberley had remained quiet, as did Sparky who lay at her feet.

Suddenly Castiel broke the silence with a sigh and turned to look at them all. "Dean, Sam; you have managed something that my father has been trying to prevent for centuries. Crossing the barrier is not something to be done likely. You have destroyed one of the remaining texts of Alexandria."

"You mean as in the lost library of?" Sam asked, paling at the significance. "Crap."

"'Crap' is the correct word. I am unable to transport you home, although I may be of a significant help because of Miss Boyce." Castiel continued.

"Call me Kimberley." She replied, finally looking up. "What do I need to do? What have I been doing?"

"You are an anchor, tying them to this world. Without you, they would be lost in the abyss of the multiple dimensions. And we need your blood. Your virgin sacrifice will be powerful enough to reopen the seal to send Dean, Sam and I home once more." The Angel replied.

"Slight problem." Kimberley winced. "I'm not a virgin."

"Whaddya mean you ain't a virgin?" Dean shouted, jumping from his seat.

"Things happened in my life Dean, things I haven't told my family and things I sure as Hell ain't informing you about." She snapped, glaring up at him before tears started again, except this time not because she thought she was going in sane again. "Is there another way of getting you home?"

"But you are pure." Castiel ignored her statement.

Her eyes regarded his questioningly. "By pure, you mean a rainbow with silver, cracked with red and black?"

"Yes. You can read auras?"

"No, my aunt, but she-she told me that about three years ago. I want to help, is there anything else I can do?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "There is, but you will not want to do it."

"What, what do I have to do?"

"Burn your heart, as a sacrifice to my Father."

"Sacrifice? But I ain't Pagan!" Kimberley denied, hands going over her chest. "There has to be another way!"

"There is, but it is much more difficult." Castiel sighed.

'Oh God he is nummy.' Kimberley thought and swallowed, trying to keep her thoughts to herself. "I'll do anything that doesn't require the sacrifice of anyone."

"There are no demons in this dimension except for the Chaos demons that run Walt Disney-" "There are demons in Disney!" "May I continue?"

The only female looked ashamed and nodded, sitting back down.

"Even though there is only one type of demon here, there is a gate to hell where all the dark souls reside. The Colt Cross holds them captive like in our original dimension. A witch there has a spell that will return your purity and allow you to make a non lethal sacrifice." Castiel paused for thought. "Although there is a time limit."

"Isn't there always." Kimberley and Dean muttered in harmony, and then sneaked a glance at each other.

"As your essence was born on the end cusp of equinox, you must complete the spell by the end of the solstice." Castiel explained. "The spell must be completed by the time the last lamb has been down on the spring equinox."

"My world's equinox or yours?" Kimberley asked, watching Sam steal the small computer from Dean and search for when the dates were. "Don't bother Sam, mines is on the 21th of June. I was supposed to go to a blessing ceremony with some friends but they broke up."

"The Winchester world's equivalent is on the same day." Castiel interrupted, sitting down on the red couch. "You will have until sundown on that day to travel there, find the witch and complete the ritual."

"No pressure then. Walk in the park for the Winchester brothers." Kimberley joked, smiling wildly before dropping it suddenly. "But what happens if it doesn't work? O-or if we're late?"

"Failure is not an option." Castiel replied simply.

"But what happens if we do? With Michael and Lucifer? Are they going to go on breaking down the barriers between the worlds to get to us or change the past?" Sam added.

"Michael and Lucifer do not have enough power to transcend both time and dimension." Castiel spoke softly, patting Sparky as he did so. "They would explode if they did so."

"I take it thats a bad thing?" Dean asked as he placed a new muller to his lips.

"Yes, they would destroy all of creation." Castiels' reply was mixed with Sams' cry of "Dude, watch your manners!"

"Sorry." Dean looked sheepish before grinning boyishly. "Anyone want a beer?"

* * *

I would like to thank kylnnjen, superloudean, YourWrongI'mWRite, ILoveJensenAckles, supernatuallytwisted84 and Dean Winchesters GuardianAngel for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	6. good Sleep, good Grub, good God

**A/N:** I appologise about the Kelly/Kimberley thing!

* * *

The small wall mounted grandmother clock tic-tocked in the background, chiming as the half hour passed. The inhabitants of the house looked at one another.

Kimberley shuffled her feet and closed her eyes. Opening them she flushed as Castiel, Dean and Sam stared at her. "What?"

"We need to get a plan together." Sam spoke quietly, pacing the length of the wooden flooring, turning near the television set to walk back the way he came, stopping in front of the large bay window. "We need to get to, where is the place again?"

"Heartland, Arizona." Castiel supplied.

"We need to get to Heartland. Where are we?" Sam asked Kimberley.

"Glasgow." She bit her lip, eyes downcast. 'Don't get mad, don't get mad!'

"What state?" Dean asked. 'Memorised every map there is, never heard of Glasgow...'

"We kinda don't call them states, but I guess that it would be to you guys, erm...it's in Scotland." Kimberley rushed out, cracking her knuckles anxiously.

"Scotland? Like London Scotland?" Sam freaked.

"No, like the moon Scotland. Of course, is there any other?" Kimberley answered, and then closed her eyes in apology. As she opened them again she sighed and looked at the trio. "I guess, we need to get a flight over there as soon as possible, the equinox is in like three days."

"Can't Cas just ya know." Dean waved his arms. "Angel us over?"

"Castiel is running on limited grace because of him being kicked out of heaven." Kimberley replied then bit her lip. 'Less information Kimberley! You don't want them freaking even more, or demanding the box sets!' "But we can't worry about that just now, the flights to America don't leave until five PM, since its only red eye flights that go out of Glasgow International Airport. We'll have to stay here tonight, get a plan together in the morning then fly out tomorrow."

"How are we going to pay for ourselves? I doubt our FBI ID's will be up to scratch considering our money is different." Dean commented.

'When did he see the money was different?' Three individuals thought.

"I'll pay for you guys to get your passports fast tracked and plane tickets. If I give you my brothers birth certificate, you can make something up that looks legit?" Kimberley asked, pausing to think.

"How can you afford this?" Sam prodded, trying to look unthreatening. "And why would you want to?"

"I don't really want people to know." She remained close lipped on the subject. "I have enough money to see this plan through."

"But where did you get the money from?" Sam pressed. "You're keeping a lot of information from us Kimberley, information that may be trivial to you, but we need this information to keep our selves sane."

"I really don't want anyone to know." Kimberley bit her lip, looking to the ground ashamed before sighing, eyes closed. "I'm a writer, and a photographer. I guess my work was good enough that a book was published recently and my photographs are on display in an Italian museum, but, erm, I got a good payment for the job, enough to keep me going for a couple of years if I watch my purse. And just think of it as repayment for all the work you guys did pro bono."

"You shouldn't belittle yourself like that." Dean spoke softly, watching Kimberley's defeated posture, understanding ringing in his ears. 'No one's ever told her that her work is worth it. No one she cares about at least. Kinda like—stop thinking Dean.'

"But we got you into this mess." Sam argued.

"And thanks to you guys I'm going on the adventure of a life time." Kimberley explained, moving passed them into the hall way. "Castiel, are you staying here?"

"Why not ask us if we're staying?" Dean looked quizzically at her.

"Because you two I can hide here, but I don't have enough room for Castiel." Kimberley rolled her eyes.

"No, I do not." Castiel shook his head negatively. "I shall return tomorrow morning."

"Bye Castiel!" Kimberley waved, and then turned to the two men. "Now, how do you sleep?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, doing his cocked head movement.

"Do you guys need PJs or go commando." She blushed.

"A tee and bottoms, why?" Suspicious Sam added.

"Because, and no offence, you and your clothes smell to the high heavens. I've got a bathroom, shower room, two types of men's clothing and a washer dryer combo." She ducked her head. "So let's go get you two smelling human!"

* * *

The following morning Dean awoke to the succulent smell of sausage – and the noise of a fire alarm.

Bolting up he tried to jump off the bed, but tangled with the unfamiliar king sized covers, he sprawled on the floor.

Groaning he shook his head and threw the covers off, standing up and running into the hallway, stopping at the sight of his brother; rubbing his eyes, hair sticking everywhere. "Sammy?"

"Hey Dean, what's with the noise?" Sam asked, stretching his arms.

"The noise suddenly stopped and someone walked up the steps. Kimberley poked her head around the banister smiling sheepishly. "Morning guys, grubs up!"

"What are we having, charcoal on burnt toast?" Dean asked, walking down the hall and down the steps with his brother, not missing the look Kimberley was giving his bare chest.

"Hey! I only burn cookers, not food!" She pouted. "I was cooking on the 'foreman. Nothings burt just a build up of steam."

Once they walked into the dining room the boys mouths dropped open.

On the table were small mountains of bacon, sausage, black pudding, potato scones, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, fried mushrooms, friend tomatoes, hash browns and toast. Two pitches of orange juice sat at either end of the table.

"Since I don't know when I'm coming back I just used up all the perishables. That and I know you like your food." She grinned, pushing them towards the table. "Go on, eat. I'm taking Sparky out for a walk."

The trio turned their heads to the ceiling as claws scrambled on the floor, following the noises as Sparky thundered down the steps, panting at the door.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Sam repeated.

Kimberley turned around from leashing up the pet and snagged a piece of buttered toast. "See ya!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other for a second before the oldest thumped down on a black chair and piled his plate high.

* * *

Outside in the sprinkling snow Kimberley unclipped Sparks leash, laughing as she bounced towards a patch of untouched, pure snow. Slowly she walked along the path, mind ticking over what had happened in the last few hours of her life, ears only barely picking up the beating of wings.

"Miss Boyce. May I speak with you?" Castiel asked, walking in step with her.

"Sure, if you call me Kimberley." She agreed.

"Oh course, Kimberley." His mouth twitched and he tried to smile. "Are you aware of what you must do?"

"Yes." She answered simply, slowing her walk. "Is there going to be a curve ball thrown at us?"

"Possibly." Castiel replied and stopped walking all together. "You must not tell the Winchester brothers what is to come."

"I know."

"If you-you know?"

'Aww he looks so cute when he's confused! Focus!' "If I tell them, then nothing will get worked out. Dean will hate Sam, who will get ever more with Ruby and the baddies will win." Kimberley explained, eyes following the black mass of her dog as she rolled in the snow. "Will I make it out alive?"

"I don't know." Castiel replied after a silence.

Kimberley turned to look at him sadly. "I figured. I should go back."

* * *

Sam looked up as the door opened, relaxing as Kimberley walked in, a mobile phone at her ear.

"Dara, do you watch Supernatural? No? Okay, I'm going on a road trip in America, can I use you as a reference? Yes I'll come visit, my plane arrives tomorrow. Uhhu, bye!" After hanging up she dialled a different number. "Hi Nan, Kimberley here. How are you? I'm good, uh, but I was wondering if you could Sparky and house sit for me? I'm going on a road trip with some friends...thanks! Tomorrow, bye!"

"Everything sorted?" Sam asked as she entered the dining room.

"Yup. You guys finished eating yet?" She asked, looking at the empty plates and the seat Dean _was _in."Where's Dean?"

"Sleeping in the living room." He smirked. "I was lucky to get a sausage."

Giggling Kimberley shook her head and moved into the living room, grinning at the state of Dean Winchester snoozing, out for the count on the big couch. "Think we should wake him up?"

"You want to tickle a sleeping dragon?" Sam asked, shaking his head.

"Okay then, while we wait for him to wake up; wanna watch some tunes?" "Sure, why not?"

* * *

I would like to thank superloudean, You'reWrongI'mRIght, andrefgr, jordilynnoffical, nexus432 and PookbearD for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing! And I hope this was fast enough for everyone :)


	7. Close Cousins

_"So how are we going to get to America?" Kimly asked, pulling the ladder down and testing its security before quickly climbing up._

_Dean looked disinterested but his eyes followed her up._

_"You guys coming?" She asked, poking her head down the hatch and smiled at them._

_"After you." Sam gestured for his older brother to go forth._

_"Bitch." He muttered, stepping on the metal and walking up._

_"Jerk."_

_"Watch your head!" Kimberley exclaimed as he stood up, hitting his head on one of the beams._

_"Son of a bitch!" He growled, ducking his head, eyes going wide at the amount of stuff in the room. "Whoa, how does all this fit?"_

_"I'd claim its either a subspace pocket or its own country but you'd never believe me." Kimberley explained, moving with years of practise from one edge to another. "'member to warn Sam when he comes up."_

_"Yeah, yeah, sure." Dean agreed, watching as she used a beam to hover over a table, balancing on one leg to shimmy part a group of computers._

_"Ow!" Sam cried as he stood up and hit his head, stumbling back and whacking that. "What the- Dean!"_

_Deans laughter filled the loft as he bent over, doubling up in mirth. "Dude, you're too friggen tall!"_

_"Hyena boy, catch!" Sam glowered, tossing a box at his brother._

_Dean caught it, and the next - but not the next two. "Dude knock it off!"_

_"Have you guys thought about what I said?" Kimberley interrupted, standing beside the two with a small suitcase and several duffle bags, rolling her eyes at their blank looks. "About how we're getting to the good ole US of A?"_

_"Fake Ids, no problems, but passports…" Dean trailed off, rubbing his neck in anxiousness._

_"Could Castiel help?" Kimberley queried, motioning for Sam and Dean to go down the stairs first._

_"I am unable to do that." Castiels voice came from below them. "Although I think I have a solution."_

_Sam exited the hatch first, followed by Dean. Kimberley passed down the duffle bags and suitcase before clicking off the light, swinging her legs over and exiting lastly. Pushing the ladder back up she spoke to Castiel. "What's the solution?"_

_"There is a spell that can send the Winchesters to you." Castiel replied._

_"Well?" Dean asked, "What's the catch?"_

_"There is no catch." Castiel frowned. "Why are you so suspicious?"_

_"Usually there is a catch." Sam explained. "What is the spell?"_

_"I shall tell Kimberley how to do it once she arrives in the country."_

_"There in lies the catch." Dean groaned._

_"Don't moan I'm gonna book the ticket once I finish packing." Kimberley smiled. "Oh, can they bring things with them?"_

_"What ever is on their person." Nodded Castiel._

_"How long will it take you to pack?" Dean questioned, following her into the smallest room, standing just outside the door._

_"Uh, well." Kimberley paused in speech as she opened each drawer and tossed the neatly folded clothes into the suitcase. "About done. But we need to go over to the centre and get you guys some more clothes."_

_"You don't have to do that." Sam denied, watching as she knelt on the floor and picked up four sets of shoes, putting them on the top._

_"One, you guys aren't sitting with me going across the country in the same set of clothes. Two, it's the least I can do." She replied, smiling as though all was right in the world. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."_

_Briefly the two boys looked at each other before giving in with a sigh and a nod._

A shriek from the living room tore through the house, causing Kimberley to jump back in shock, breaking from her memories. Sam was waking Dean up while Kimberley was looking for her shoes.

Figuring she had a little time she did some general tidying up as Dean stalked to the shower to dry off, cursing his brother under his breath.

'Older brothers, they always sleep like logs.' She though, biting her lips he shook her head, multi tasking to the best of her abilities.

Time seemed to slip away and half an hour passed before Sam handed her a pair of black heels. "Oh, thanks Sam! Where were they?"

"In the kitchen." The youngest male smiled. "Why where they in the kitchen?"

"Don't ask me." She shrugged.

"Do we have to go shopping?" Dean asked, scratching a hand over his face. 'Man I need to shave.'

"Yes. And we're going for lunch." Kimberley nodded, putting the shoes on her feet while slipping her jacket on. "Ready?"

"How are you going to explain us to everyone you know?" Sam whispered as the exited the house.

Kimberley seemed to think about it as they closed the small gate over and crossed the road, her brow puzzled as they cut through a gap in the green fence and crossed a wide wooden bridge. "You go to my uni and wanted to see Silverburn before you have to go back home next week."

Positive with her answer Kimberley nodded to herself, knocking her snow covered boots on the wall before walking in the Marks and Spencers store, expertly taking off her gloves and scarf while doging people and stuffing them into her bag. "Now, where to first?"

Sam and Dean fought to catch up, only their height helping to keep an eye on Kimberley who slowed down and did a one eighty, frowning then smiling at them. "Do you want to shop first, or eat?"

"Shop." They chorused, causing Kimberley and Sam to look sharply at Dean.

"What! I'm full!" He replied.

"The apocalypse is coming." Castiel whispered as he appeared out of nowhere.

"I've been full before." Dean argued.

"No you haven't." The trio returned.

"Can we just shop please." He snapped. "We do have a schedule to keep ya know."

Sam nodded, Kimberley grinned and Castiel merely stared.

"Clothes or music?" Kimberley asked, walking aimlessly through the throngs of people.

"Music!" Dean nearly shouted. "How much can we spend?"

"I'll tell you at the cash register." She grinned in response.

Dean returned the smile and put an arm over her shoulders. "You're all right Kims."

Kimberley blushed and muttered under her breath before looking as Castiel, Dean slowly retracting his arm. "Are you sticking with us Castiel?"

His eyes scanned the centre before nodding.

"Alright." She continued to grin, walking at a more leisurely pace towards HMV. "Rock is there, classical there and DVDs are beside current music there. "Holla when your ready!"

Dean barely spared them a glance as he ran towards the CDs, glad he could get a new CD.

Sam stuck with Kimberley while she looked as DVDs, unconsciously separating from her as he looked at box sets with his picture on it.

Castiel followed Dean but become unusually distracted with religious music. 'Why has the Pop release a music song?'

Kimberley looked as Sam who found Gilmore Girls, Castiel who found religious music and then to Dean, who was grinning openly and running towards her, CD's slipping as he held them to his chest. "Hey Dean, not see anything I take it?"

"Nope, nothing at all." He continued to grin.

"Lets see what you've got - okay put that once back, and that one, those two too, you can keep that one aaaand those two too." Kimberley rapidly shout out, diving up the CDs into two piles.

"What? C'mon I won't even play Metalica too loud!" Dean begged, ready to go on his knees.

"You better play them loud." She contradicted. "I'm not letting you get them because I already have them."

"Kims you feed me, buy me things _and_ listen to the same music as me, marry me?" He begged.

"Once I get you home, ask again." She blushed. "Now, lets go find Castiel and Sam."

"Why do you never call him Cas or anything?" Dean asked, snagging Sam as he spoke with a Gilmore Girls fan. "Hey Sammy, seen Cas?"

"I beg to differ, God is simply allowing free will to control this world." Someone spoke behind a pillar and they looked at each other before rushing over to see Castiel talking theology with a tall, skinny Goth.

"Andrew?" Kimberley demanded, hugging her cousin tightly in shock. "Aren't you supposed to be in Italy right now?"

"Oh, hi Kims, naa, don't leave till tonight, looking for some CDs and bumped into this guy." He shook his blue yes, bespectacled and spiky brown haired head negatively. "Did you heave the rumour about the Wincest actors?"

"Er, you mean Winchester, right?" She laughed nervously, wondering how long it would take Sam or even Dean to figure out what he meant.

"Yeah, rumour is that their in Silverburn!" He gushed, then looked behind Kimberley and squeaked. "Oh my God! You're hanging out with Jensen and Jared!"

"They're looking a nice day out 'Drew, please don't scream - don't scream!" She warned, clamping her hand over his mouth. "Are you gong to scream?"

Andrew shook his head negatively.

"Promise?"

Again he shook his head negatively.

With a sigh she pulled a card from her pocket and handed it to Dean. "Pin is 9700. Meet me in the car park."

"Okay, Cas, go with them." Dean ordered, taking the card and making his wat to the cash register. "Sammy, find anything."

"Er, yeah." Sam nodded, putting his items on the cash desk as the girl began ringing tup the items.

"That'll be 285.63." She asked, putting the goods into several bags. "Pop your ard in the bottom and enter your pin."

Dean entered the four digit code, pulling it free as the screen read 'accepted'.

"Thank you for shopping at HMV, come again soon." She waved them off.

The boys grabbed the bags and exited the store, turning right and walking down the shopping centre, following the path round the corner and passed two set of automatic doors, grinning at the sight of Kimberley still holding her cousins moth closed.

Slowly her hand fell and she nodded. Andrew nodded and took a deep breath. Castiel looked between them confused.

"Are the really?"

"No."

"So they're?"

"Yes."

"How did?"

"TV."

"When did?"

"Last night."

"How are?"

"I'll find a way."

"Can you let him finish a sentence?" Sam asked, head dizzy from watching their verbal tennis match.

"She knows me too tell." Andrew grinned, pulling his cousin to him, hips touching and matching grins on their faces.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Gemma." Kimberley echoed Deans previous nights words, shaking her head for added effect.

"But-"

"Andy. no."

With a sigh Andrew nodded, ducking his head in submission. "Fine but can I-"

"Sure, moby or cam?" Kimberley finished, ignoring Dean's 'she's freaky' comment. "Hey guys, can you stand together a mo?"

Castiel looked to Dean who looked at Kimberley who was fumbling with a digital camera. Sam moved to stand to the left of his brother, leaving Castiel to move closer to the right. Andrew squealed in delight before rushing in front of them, kneeling down and sticking a guitar pose. Cheeky grin on his face.

Kimberley clicked away, snapping picture left right and centre.

Andrew stood after a dozen or so snaps and hugged his older cousin before looking between them all and speaking. "Thanks Kims. Say, can I hang with you guys?"

"Uh, only until we get through with the shopping, you gotta let the guys eat in piece without a fan being present." Kimberley though quickly.

"Sure, oh man this is awesome!" His eyes shone in happyness. 'Even if I can't tell anyone about it!'

'There can't be any harm in Andy knowing, can there?' Kimberley though to herself, cheeks smarting as she continued to smile. 'All this happyness is beginning to hurt, I can't wait till I'm alone and can be me again.'

Castiel slid his eyes to Dean to get his attention, then turning them to the only female of the group.

Sam looked at the exchange and frowned slightly.

Something was changing in the group dynamics.

* * *

I would like to thank superloudean, andrefgr, jordilynnoffical, nexus432, Dean Winchester Lurv91, Hownblowerarchiekennedyfan, Julie and Light The Dark for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing! And I hope this was fast enough for everyone :)


	8. Meaningful Moments

Chapter 7 - Meaningful Moments.

* * *

Kimberley blinked rapidly as the brothers came out of the changing rooms, biting her lip as Dean complained at the skinny jeans he and Sam were wearing.

Currently they where in Gravity, and Andrew was picking the boys jeans (since he _was_ the only boy from this universe that they knew had some fashion.)

The tops had been easy, once they figured out this dimensions sizes they picked a few that they liked and would keep them hidden in the dark, or blend in at a party.

"No way am I wearing these, I look like I'm gonna strut a gig!" Dean complained, tugging at the material until he saw him self in the mirror, grinning widely. "Although I do pull them off good, don't I?"

Kimberley giggled again and silently agreed. 'Damn the man looks good. With or with ought to tight jeans.'

"Say Kimberley, what do you think?" He asked, strutting over to her and striking a cowboy pose. "Does it cut the mustard?"

"I think if you sneeze it'll cut something all right." Kimberley replied then burst into complete hysterics. "If you want them Jareth, you can have 'em. But no singing 'dance magic dance' alright?"

The trio of new comers looked at her strangely before turning to Andrew. Dean spoke. "'Drew?"

"Jareth, Goblin King, aka David Bowie in a movie with a pair of criminally tight pants that shows of his ahem, assets. Kimbo here has a HUGE crush on the guy for years after it." Andrew replied, grinning as his cousin blushed.

"Kimbo eh?" Dean continued, strutting over to her and shaking his head. "And only liking a guy for one thing! Tut, tut young lady!"

"It wasn't just one thing, but, well, he used what he had to his advantage." She giggled, despite being mortified. 'I'm going to coming murder once I get those three back home. I think I have a good enough defence; insanity.'

"Well Sammy, we don't need to worry about her jumping you then." Dean continued, walking behind Kimberley and putting his hands on her shoulders, frowning internally as she jumped.

"So, do eh, do you guys want the jeans then?" Andrew asked, obviously picking up on his cousins unease body about to step forward but a sudden blast of screaming from his pocket made him pause. "Sorry. Hi mom, I'm at the centre…no not with Gemma, bumped into Kimberley. Yeah, here."

"Huh? Hi Aunty Mags. No I'm fine…what do you mean whose the guy? There is no guy!" She shook her head, looking to the ceiling to give her strength. "I was going over for some sushi and bumped into Andrew. He's helping me pick out a new outfit…yeah for the SlipKnot concert-am I on speaker? Tell John yes, the preppy cousin is into mosh, god he's so bleh!"

Sam and Dean listened to the conversation as they changed back into their borrowed clothes - a pair of black trousers and a foot ball top, a red Rangers away one for Dean and a blue Rangers home one for Sam.

Andrew shook his head at the way his cousin spoke, knowing she was glad that others underestimated her. "What do you expect from someone who told me everything I knew about guns and conspiracy theories?"

"Kimberley knows how much about guns?" Sam asked, stepping from the cubicle and looking at the younger man with confusion.

"Eh, a lot. But, erm, crap I shouldn't have said that." Andrew muttered, feeling like a golly half giant. "Look Jared, Kimberley doesn't like others to know the real her, you'll notice things if she bumps into others she knows, how she holds her self, speaks, her pitch, hell even her music choice. To me she's the cousin that is relaxed around my side of the family, acts like a kid when she gets excited and can change emotions at the drop of a hat."

He looked at Kimberley who was glaring at the ceiling again as his brother John spoke with her. "But put her with her cousins from her moms side and she's completely different. It's like you're sticking her with the devil; she does not like nor care for them. Relation or not. Give her a random stranger and you get this whole complete together person that nothing bugs, but once you scratch the surface you find that she's- that she's got a lot in her brain."

Sam sneaked an eye at Kimberley and found her ashen faced and listening to Andrew, no longer on the phone. "Kimberley?"

"'Drew, can I talk with you a second?" Kimberley smiled tightly and grabbed her cousin, dragging him from the shop. "Use the card Dean, same number!"

Dean looked to Sam, who looked to him. With a nod the oldest took the items and walked over to the cash register, smiling to the check out girl as Sam followed Kimberley and her blabber mouth cousin, Castiel watching them confused.

"Hello there darlin', could you ring these up for me?" Dean asked the sales assistant, looking to her chest to see the name Claire. "Claire."

The bottle blonde giggled, her make up crinkling along her face. "Sure, why are you hanging with Kimberley?"

"Oh you know Kimberley?" He asked, looking nonchalant.

"Ya! I went to school with her for like six years. Totally a cool chick, but a little." She waved a finger around her ear, indicating the universal 'she's batty' signal. "Little unreliable but deep."

"She's our little tour guide. Bumped into her recently and she's been showing us the town, treats us like we're normal guys out for the day, not well, I'm sure you recognise us." Dean fished.

"I'm not too- oh my God Misha!" Claire gapped at Castiel, looking like she wanted to bolt from behind the cash desk and hug the stuffing out of the holy tax accountant. "Wow I- you must be that guy from Supernatural? Jensen? Or Jared is it? Oh, wow!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was slowly following Kimberley and Andrew, keeping behind them. After a few bumps Kimberley stopped just inside a corridor for personnel only and turned on her heel, stalking back and forth, glaring at her cousin every few steps.

"Why did you tell them that Andrew?" Kimberley asked, pausing in her walking and looking exasperated. "They aren't going to be around long enough to get to know the real me!"

"Would it be so bad if they did? C'mon Kimberley, think of the adventure!" Andrew explained.

"Think of the last eight or so people that I let into my heart and told and showed the real me. Seven left me and one is continually torturing me!" Her voice took a high pitch and Sam could hear the emotion building up.

"Can't you just call the police Kims? Then he would be locked up and-"

"and my family would hate me. Drew, you _know_ I can't." Kimberley cut Andrew off, sitting on a low ledge.

"It's not like they're going to do that!" Andrew sat beside her.

"Dean and Sam or my family?" Kimberley whispered, wiping her eyes, her top half sliding to slump over his shoulders.

"All of them." He returned, slipping an arm over her shoulder and holding her close. "Sure some of them might get annoyed, and a few might think you made it up, but the ones that care will be the ones that understand, the ones who know you aren't lying. They know you couldn't lie about this, that your too pure."

Sam felt guilty at watching their private moment, but as the dots connected be was beginning to grow angry.

__

"Whaddya mean you ain't a virgin?" Dean shouted, jumping from his seat.

"Things happened in my life Dean, things I haven't told my family and things I sure as Hell ain't informing you about." She snapped, glaring up at him before tears started again, except this time not because she thought she was going in sane again. "Is there another way of getting you home?"

__

"But you are pure." Castiel ignored her statement.

Her eyes regarded his questioningly. "By pure, you mean a rainbow with silver, cracked with red and black?"

"It doesn't matter 'Drew. All this- it'll all be over soon. Trust me." Kimberley sighed again, letting all emotion fall from her face, muscles relaxing; face at peace.

"'Over' over, or _'over'_ over?" Andrew asked, grabbing her shoulders, face concerned. "Kimberley, you aren't, ya know, going back to the way you where are you?"

Her eyes stared unseeingly ahead before something crossed her eyes. Shaking her head clear Kimberley fought through her emotions to bring a smile to her face and cuddled her cousin, kissing him on the forehead. "I do love you 'Drew, but tell them anything else and I'll destroy your guitars."

"You wouldn't!" His eyes widened at the deep threat. "You're not _that_ evil!"

"Oh 'Drew, and you claim to know me?" She chuckled, wiping her eyes and standing, helping him as well. "C'mon, before Claire jumps Dean and Sam."

Sams eyes widened and he rushed from his hiding spot, tearing pasted the throngs of people and burst into the shop, catching up with Dean as Kimberley and Andrew casually strolled in the shop. "Nice talk?"

"Birds and Bees." Kimberley cryptically replied, glancing around for Castiel. "Where's Castiel?"

"Hiding from the help." Dean whispered to her. "Who'd've figured that Cas was more famous than me!"

"He isn't. Well, depends on the fan, but…" Kimberley blushed. "Its his eyes, so blue!"

"Oh? But I've got the kissable lips!" Dean pouted. "And I'm adorable!"

"Ugh, please Dean, I'd like to keep down my breakfast, what little of it I did have." Sam replied, rolling his eyes and punching his brother as they left the store (and Castiel to fend for himself.)

Deans stomach rumbled, causing Kimberley and Sam to look at him wide eyed.

"You have GOT to be kiddin me!" Kimberley exclaimed, causing several people to turn and look at her. "You and your tummy! Can't you stay full for a few hours?"

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy!" Dean grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, up and out." Sam muttered under his breath.

"You; go save Castiel." Kimberley poked Dean on his side, and then looked to Sam. "Go get us a table in Prezzo."

"Yes mam!" Dean continued grinning and set off for his mission, Sam heading in the opposite direction.

"I guess this is it." Andrew needlessly spoke as the throngs of people began to sorround them. "You will be careful won't you? You do have a plan, right?"

"Yeah." Kimberley nodded.

"Can you tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Are ya gonna?"

"When I come back."

"Kimberley!"

"Fine, fine!" She laughed, pulling him over to a small bench. "I'm going to travel to them till we find this individual that Castiel says will help get a ritual ready to send them back. It shouldn't take more than a week."

"Ritual? Will there be any back lash?" Andrew worried.

"Don't worry Andrew." Kimberley ruffled his hair. "I have it all sorted."

"But Kimberley, if your offered a shot at going ot their world-"

"I won't take it." She denied, not noticing four sets of eyes watching her. "I'd miss you guys too much, I promise."

"Don't make promises Kims. Please don't." He shook his head, standing up with her and grabbing her for a fierce hug. 'Why do I have the feeling this is the last time I'm going to see her for a long time?'

Kimberley returned the hug with as much fierce, breathing deeply. "I'll see you soon 'Drew."

Slowly they parted and with a quick wave Andrew fell into the crowd, leaving a sadder Kimberley and three bewildered men.

With one final mental shake Kimberley pulled her self to stand taller and turned, facing the trio. "So; who wants some grub?"

* * *

I would like to thank hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, Charlotte, aj241985, jordilynnoffical and DarkCarolineRiddle for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	9. Flying duties

Chapter 8 - Flying duties.

* * *

After eating their fill Kelly paid for the bill and slowly walked out of the restaurant, letting the boys catch up with their bags of shopping.

Choosing to walk inside rather than outside they battled with the crowds before exiting at the Marks and Spencers exit, pausing for breath once away from the mass population.

"So when's your flight?" Dean asked Kelly, hands (with bags) behind his head, body relaxed.

"In a few hours." Kimberley replied shortly, biting her lip, lost in thought.

"How long do ya gotta be at the airport for?" Dean asked, glancing at Kimberley at the corner of his eyes. 'Something's up.' "Are you okay with flying?"

She snorted in laughter and wiped her eyes, closing them and stopped walking at tears began to escape.

"Are you all right?" Sam put the bag down on the ground and placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning as she jumped back.

"I-I'm fine. Really." She nodded, wiping her eyes and smiling shakily at them. "Ignore me."

"You okay Kels?" a teenage boy with his arm in a cast asked, pausing as he noticed Kimberley and the trio. "These guys bugging you?"

"No, yeah I'm fine Jordan. Never mind me, you know how I get." she smiled at him, rolling her eyes at her self.

"If your sure." Jordan frowned but nodded, waving his good arm good bye to her.

"You are not fine." Castiel spoke softly as they crossed the road. "Your emotions are filling up inside you. There is most definitely something wrong."

"Knock it off will ya Castiel, if I say there's nothing wrong then there is nothing wrong!" She snapped, walking slightly faster and digging in her bag, fishing out her keys and muttering under her breath.

"I wonder if this is what she's really like." Sam whispered to Dean and Castiel, who were letting the female get ahead of them.

"What did she and 'Drew talk about?" Dean asked, eyes flitting to his brother.

"They talked about…stuff." Sam moved the bags around his legs and looked down unsurely. "You know how people put up a front when they're hurt and don't want anyone to know?"

"Yeah…" Dean replied.

"Its, just, Kimberley said that we weren't going to be around long enough to know the real her, and considering we'll be spending the better part of four months in confined quarters, I think she's build up more walls that Fort Knox." Sam explained. "They also talked about someone hurting her in the past, and still doing it today, because she let them into her life. And that's how she isn't pure."

Deans brows furrowed, then straitened, his face loosing all expression, but his eyes burned in rage. "You mean some little scum bag!"

"Ssh Dean!" Sam clamped a hand over his brothers mouth, glaring at him and checking to see if Kimberley had came back for them yet. "She doesn't know I know."

Dean nodded to Sam, who looked at him. He nodded again and looked to his brothers hand. Sam frowned.

Dean licked his hand.

"Dude that's gross!"

"Cas, is this true?" Dean asked the fallen Angel.

"Yes, if Sam washed his hands more then the putrid taste would not be there." Castiel replied.

"Cas…" Dean growled, stepping closer to the non human.

"It is not in my place to say anything. Only the guardian angel of a soul can reveal pertinent information." Castiel looked to the ground. Then he looked up. "Although for some reason Kimberley does not have a guardian angel."

"I thought only a few people had guardian angels?" Sam asked.

"No, everyone does." Kimberley interrupted, popping up beside Castiel. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Er…the differences between this world and our own." Castiel quickly came up with. "We are discussing how the majority of the population has a guardian angel, but a certain few do not."

"Like who?" Kimberley asked, resuming her walk back to the house. "Can we talk about this inside, its freezing!"

* * *

Ten minutes later Kimberley was talking Sparky out on one last walk before leaving for the airport.

Castiel, Dean and Sam stood in the dinning room, finishing their earlier discussion.

"So Kimberley has never had a guardian angel?" Sam asked as he folded some clothes to be added to Kimberley's suitcase.

Castiel looked to the ceiling before shaking his head. "She once had two watching over her, but they were…removed from duty."

"Someone iced some angels?" Dean asked from his seat next to one of the laptops, transferring music onto two iPods; Kimberley's and Sams.

"No, a higher power deemed Kimberley was no longer in need of a guardian angel." Castiel concentrated to the whispers and closed his eyes, transporting himself into the past of one of the guardians.

____

Kimberley walked down the street with her head phones on, music blasting. Tears were pooling around her eyes but she ignored them, looking both ways before crossing the street.

__

Her guardian angel, a female named Matilda, walked beside her, keeping an eye out for any dangers that may befall her charge; also her great granddaughter.

__

The wind began to whistle and Matilda looked around, frowning at the chaos demon who stood at the end of the road. Her frown deepened as it grinned, its black mass bending with an invisible force and flying above her head, going behind her and into a taxi.

__

The taxis engine rumbled and shot forward as Kimberley walked into the middle of the road, her pace meaning she was going to feel the full force of the car!

__

Kimberley jerked backwards as an invisible force shoved against her, the taxi speeding past with a honk of the horn.

Matilda looked at her charge and the invisible to human eye lump lying on her stomach. "Alex."

"Matilda." Her superior in both rank and wisdom but not age responded. "This is the end."

"The end of what? Bubbles?" She asked, fear sparking deep inside.

"No. Of your guardianship. Of mine." Alex stood slowly, walking around Kimberley as she brushed herself off, taking the head phones from her ears and looking around strangely, one hand brushing against her stomach.

__

"Will he leave her alone?" Matilda asked, stepping closer to her blood relation.

"No. He will come again and again, until she finds the strength within her." Alex explained, his pale hand extending to run across Kimberleys face, leaving a trail of white light from her head to her stomach.

"But what if when he attacks, he leaves something behind?" She questioned, not knowing how to word her question.

"I have taken care of that." Alex sighed. "She will live past his pain and have an after effect. This will happen twice. Then it will end."

"For goodness sake Alexander, live up to your name sake! We can not leave her to fend for herself!" Matilda shouted, stomping her feet.

"I shall protect this woman, and all others, but you know as well as I do that we must work in mysterious ways. So it is written so it shall be." Alexander, defended of woman, stepped closer to Kimberley, brushing his lips across her fore head. "Stay strong my grand daughter. Make your path be filled with hope."

Matilda grasped a ring from her finger. Slowly she smiled and nodded, dropping the ring inside the still girls side bag. "I may not be able to intervene, but I will send messages."

"That is not possible." Alex denied. "We must stop all contact. All angels must. From the past and present."

"But the future of our brothers and sisters? Can they intervene?" The question was slowly pieced together. "Does this have something to do with her destiny?"

"Kimberley's destiny shall always be her own. She will live by her plan and die by it." Alex smiled, watching as said girl shook her head and began walking home, head phones forgotten in her hand. "but many of our superiors know we can not tip the balance."

"You mean she must lose her protection-" "in order to receive it in the future, when she will need it."

Matilda stared at Alex, before the two turned to Castiel.

"Kimberley has been through many things. Many good, many bad." Matilda began.

"But since that moment she lived through them with knowledge in her subconscious that her path was laid out, far longer and happier than what her persecutors would be receiving." Alex continued.

"What does this all mean?" Castiel asked, hoping that this wasn't just a recording.

"It means, my brother Castiel." Alex smiled at him. "that Kimberley is one to tip a balance. Any balance. There have been many written prophecies, and spoken, that include her influence, but only if she chooses a side."

"Kimberley is capable of great good. But also great evil." Matilda frowned. "the more evil is pushed upon her, the more this personal balance is being tipped. Some times it swings, sometimes it does nothing."

"Some times it is evident, and others there are no traces." Alex concluded, the light surrounding them beginning to brighten. "Kimberley knows herself she is no Mary-Sue that she may come across as. She can lie, and not just for the greater good. She can swear like a trouper, can be bone lazy, wish to inflict pain upon someone one might then love them the next."

"But she is also very caring." Matilda carried on, stepping closed to grasp his hand. "She knows she isn't perfect, and knows of the greater picture, be it yours or her own, but she both accepts it and allows it to change. She will always give the bed guy a second, third and even fourth chance, but that is who she is - nothing can change that."

"What is the point of all this?" Castiel demanded.

Matilda looked to Alex, who nodded.

"Kimberley may seem like a flighty girl, in many instances she is. But within her heart lies the key. The key to Michael and Lucifer's battle." Matilda spoke gently. "She may not have had a guardian angel around her, but one of our superiors has always been with her."

"Her cousin." Castiel guessed.

Alex nodded. "But she does not know. She is like Dean; she does not expect to be worth saving. She does not expect to be saved. She feels like she is not worth it. That it will cause too much trouble."

There was silence as Castiel regarded this, hoping to make sense of the mess he was being presented with. "What am I to do with this information?"

_"Keep it to yourself until the time is right." Matilda offered, then her eyes bled pure white. Her irises snapped back to their brown colour and she looked strait at him. "_She will succeed upon the falling sun, but by the eighth quarter shall be broken again; by the follow nigh all will be lost until the opposite sun rises. Then she shall be the dog."

"Was that a prophecy?" Castiel demanded, looking around, blinking as he looked at Dean and Sam. "Crap."

* * *

I would like to thank jordilynnofficial, hornblowerarchiekennedyfan and Light The Dark for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	10. On the road again

**A/N: **I am really, really sorry about the length of time my update has taken. I took an impromptu holiday to London then Paris last week and have just caught up with the normal things, so now I can go what I love.

* * *

Chapter 9 - On the road again.

* * *

Kimberley chose that moment to enter the front door, frowning at Castiels choice of words. "What's wrong?"

"It's getting pretty late, when are you supposed to be at the airport?" Sam asked, pointing to the grandfather clock.

"Well if the flight leaves at five, I need to be there about four hours earlier so about one." Kimberley looked at the clock that read 1:30. "Crap! Dean, can you drive on the opposite side of the road?"

"Well yeah but- what are you doing? Let go of me!" He shouted as she dragged him outside to a black Vauxhall Estate.

"This is my dads car, these are the keys." She tossed the single key to him. "Get in the car and learn where everything is, you gotta get me to the airport in thirty minutes."

Dean gaped at her assertiveness and she glared at him. "Get in the god dammed car!"

"Yes mam!" He responded, unlocking and opening the car, sliding in the still new car and looking at all the buttons and dials, looking at the accelerator, brake and clutch, turning the key and testing the bite. Rumbling the engine he grinned as it purred. 'Oh baby, your not the Impala, but you'll do.'

Kimberley rolled her eyes as he stroked the car and sped walked inside, grabbing the suitcase and large hand bag, motioning for Sam to give her the laptop. "We can talk in the car guys, c'mon!"

Castiel exchanged a look with Sam, and then Dean when they left the house. Sam opened the car door and sat behind Dean while Castiel materialised beside Sam.

Kimberley hurried out the door with her bags and opened the boot, putting the suit case and bags in, taking her laptop with her to the front of the car, snagging her large pocketbook from the ground and jumping in. Turning on the computer she muttered for it to hurry up, then turned around in surprise. "Bugger, Sam, can you pop the gates?"

"Uh, sure." Sam replied, opening the car door and walking to the gates, quickly opening them and pushing them out of the way.

The car backed out of the drive way and did a three point turn, the engine rumbling as Sam jumped in, buckling his seat belt and holding on for dear life as Dean tore up the street, car bouncing over speed bumps, following Kimberleys directions.

The minutes trickled by as Kimberley spoke quickly, turning the computer off and putting it in its place, rummaging through her bag, sorting the things out and giving directions from memory. Once on the motor way Dean floored it, tyres screaming protest as they over took other cars, dodged semis and took bends at ridiculous speeds.

"Take this phone." Kimberley passed a small black flip phone to Sam. "I'll call you when I'm ready to do the spell, but it should be before my Nan comes up to take Sparky to her house."

"What happens if she comes in early?" Dean asked, eyes cutting to her face, then going back to the road.

"Stay where you are and don't move. My Nan usually just goes into the living room and kitchen. So stay upstairs and all will be of the good." Kimberley thought it out and answered, head still in the bag. 'Passport, money, ticket, mobile, iPod, note book, pens…am I missing something?'

"To I take a left or a right?" Dean asked, coming up at a fork in the road.

"Uh…" Kimberley looked at the signs passing, then glanced at the airport coming up. 'Crap I don't know!'

"Kimberley, I need an answer!" Dean nearly shouted, slowing down.

"I don't do directions!" she shouted back, glaring at him and banging her fists of the seat. "We're lucky I've got us this far!"

"Pick a direction!" Dean ordered.

"I'll get it wrong!" She shot back, eyes darting between the upcoming fork.

"Pick a damm direction!" Dean finally screamed, the sound bouncing off their ears.

"LEFT!" Kimberley replied, whacking her head with her hands repeatedly.

"Kimberley, stop that." Sam leaned forward and grabbed her hands, wincing as she grabbed his wrists.

"Let go of me." She growled, her glare chilling him to the bone.

Sam let go and sat back with a soft thump, silence reigning in the car.

Dean glared at the road ahead, following the signs at eye level for the Glasgow International Airport. 'What the hell is wrong with the girl?'

Kimberley had her eyes closed, breathing shallowly through her mouth, trying to stem her emotions. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

Castiel looked at Kimberley and slowly raised his right hand, sneaking it around her head and close to her forehead. His index finger and middle finger gently touched her skin and she slumped backwards, relaxed.

"Cas, what the hell did you do?" Dean demanded, glancing over his shoulder at the fallen angel.

"I merely calmed Kimberley's mind. She was working herself up into a panic attack and was about to do some questionable damage to both herself and the vehicle." Castiel replied, sitting back.

"Dean, we can argue about this once we get Kimberley checked in for her flight." Sam acted as a go between, ignoring how his brother shuddered at the word flight. "Park the car and I'll take Kimberley in, get her through security and then come back, then we can discuss, everything."

"Don't want Sam." Kimberley muttered, shifting in her seat. "Cassy will help me."

"Cassy?" Deans lips twitched as he stopped behind a car at the airport car park gates, waiting for his turn to get a ticket. "Seems like you've got a new nickname Cas."

"One that will not stick. Nor will you repeat it." Castiel dismissed. "We should all accompany Kimberley into the airport."

"Good idea Misha." Kimberley spoke as she opened her eyes to look at the frowning one. "Why do I feel like I've been drinking?"

"To reduce your self destructive tendency I have weakened your fourth wall. This will only be until we have separated." Castiel explained, then frowned. "Who is this Misha person? That is the same name that the girl from the shop called me before she tried to steal my clothes as I wore them."

"He's your actor. In Supernatural. That one that 'raised Dean from perdition, and can throw him back in'!" She giggled, then frowned. "I shouldn't laugh, that isn't funny. That was a scary, scary time."

She shuddered and unhooked her seat belt, opening the door as the Dean parked the car. She closed the door, then opened it again to grab her bags, slamming it shut once more.

Sam opened his door and popped the boot, grabbing her suitcase and rolled it behind him as Castiel appeared beside Kimberley and Dean locked the car.

As one, the group followed Kimberley into the cold clean building. Kimberley looked up at a set of four monitors and closed one eye, focusing it and scanning the information. Sam looked around the open plan layout and spotted the exits, toilets and security men. Dean noticed the fast food court sign.

"Desk 25." Kimberley broke their thoughts and began walking to the right, keeping her head straight as families passed them.

There was no cue, and the man behind the desk looked ready to close up as the finished the long walk over. "Excuse me, are you boarding LX0016?"

"I am." Kimberley smiled, handing over her passport and ticket, motioning for Sam to put the suitcase on the conveyor belt. "We would have been here sooner but traffic was a pain in the patokie."

The steward smiled at Kimberley's giggle, then looked at the trio behind her. "Are you gentlemen boarding as well?"

"Nope, its just Kimberley." Dean responded gruffly, placing his hands on Kimberley shoulders, frowning as she hunched up her shoulders.

"Excuse me." Kimberley smiled to the attendant, and turned to Dean.

Fully expecting a slap in the kisser, Dean was surprised as Kimberley reached up and hugged him under his arm pits. Slowly he returned the hug, her head resting on his chest. After a minute she looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry for being such a bitch. And for the chick flick moment."

She detached herself from him and smiled at Sam, silently asking for a hug. Sam nodded and she hugged him around his torso.

Castiel looked at her strangely before nodding without any prompting from the emotional female.

Kimberley returned to the desk and accepted her ticket, passport and suitcase receipt before waving good bye to the attendant.

"Are you guys coming up stairs with me or is this it till I call?" Kimberley asked, looking at the huge wall clock to the left of the elevators.

"We'll see you till you get to security." Sam replied and Kimberley brightened, dimples appearing at her left cheek.

'Ya know, if she lost some weight she would be that bad to look at.' Dean blinked hard at his thoughts, shaking his head as if to clear them. "Actually Kims, I'm going to head back to the car. Airports, not my favourite thing."

"Oh yeah, forgot about-that." She paused, the crossed her arms over her chest. "You might want to go too Sam."

"Why?"

"Ronald McDonald is in costume upstairs."

The sasquatch and his brother nodded and gave her a quick salute and ushering of how to keep safe before they left to get the car.

"What about you Castiel, are you hanging with me?" Kimberley asked him.

"I am unable to do so. However I shall meet you once you arrive at the airport." Castiel replied and Kimberley blinked, frowning as he vanished.

With a shrug Kimberley readjusted her bag, not caring who watched her and step up the escalator, eyes looking around the familiar airport.

After spending thirty minutes going through security Kimberley stepped up to a hole in the wall and rooted through her bag, carefully taking out her purse (and nothing else) and opened it up.

Cursing silently at its contents (Dean still had her main card) she popped in her backup card, jabbed the numbers and selected the largest amount £300 and waited for it to come out.

Taking the money she slipped half of it into her purse and left the other half floating around her bag, but slipped a twenty down her bra, just in case.

Walking away from the ATM Kimberley looked around the shops with little interest before continuing her walk through the shops onto the departure lounge part of the building.

'Get to LA, rent a car, get to Hartland, call the guys…am I forgetting something?' Kimberley thought, moving her body slightly to the right to avoid a running couple, a kid between them as they ran for a gate, mind ticking over.

Pulling her body over at gate 17 she reopened her bag and took out a polka dot book and routed around for a pen, jotting down things to do.

Slowly time passed, others filled in the lounge and barely glanced her way as she sat in the corner, writing like her life depended on it, not pausing as flights were announced, final boarding calls were warned and passengers left and arrived.

Until finally -

Her adventure really began.

"All passengers on flight LX0016 please make your way to the boarding gate."

Kimberley lifted her head and cracked her back, eyes watching as various types of individuals, families, parents, children, adults and others walked passed her, sighing in acceptance that her life would _never_ be the same again.

* * *

I would like to thank andrefgr, jordilynnoffical, Light The Dark, Gorilacage, cate, hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, PurplePokaDot and Y3llofeaver for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	11. LAX

Chapter 10 - LAX.

* * *

_"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam asked Dean, the older grinned. _

_"Winner picks the shower." Dean agreed._

_Both men lay a hand flat and pumped a fist over their respective hands._

_"Wait." Kimberley interrupted. "Maybe you should use a different way?"_

_"Naa, we've always done it this way since we were kids, not gonna change it now." Dean grinned some more._

_"Man this is going to be easy." Sam muttered to him self, showing rock. "Ha! Huh?"_

_Deans hand held paper, capturing his hand with a grin. "You think I'm sitting in the stinking mini sardine can you've got another thing coming Sammy."_

_"You cheated!" Sam was incredulous. "Why did you change?"_

_"You seen the size of that tub?" Dean grinned, rubbing his hands together in glee. 'And that's what you get for thinking your older brother doesn't know you know his habits!'_

* * *

_Kimberley handed some towels and pointed out the different things in the bathroom to Sam. "Why don't you just wait for Dean to come out of the shower?"_

_"Because I want to get to bed this year." He returning, smiling softly. "Hey Kimberley, thanks for all your doing for us. Uh, I just know other girls you age would flip if they were in your shoes."_

_"Yeah, coz they're not fashionable enough." Kimberley muttered. "Its all right Sam, not like you did this to your selves."_

* * *

_Kimberley heard the shower running and tried to ignore her thoughts of naked Dean relishing under the powerful spray of water washing all the dirt and grim from his body, sliding pasted his limbs, along his arms, down his back and between his legs.K'Okay Kimbo, stop thinking! Think of Sam.' She muttered to her self._

_Thoughts of Sam looking at the tub and wondering how to fit in the thing without cutting off his legs, came to mind._

_'The tubs not THAT small. But then again, for Sam, it isn't that big.' Kimberley groaned._

_A thud came from her memory and instead of thinking about Sam falling and bumping his head off the porcelain god, half in half out the tub,_ thoughts of the plane arriving at the LAX airport became more important.

* * *

After everyone had left the plane Kimberley stood, throwing her bag over her shoulder and began her exit. Smiling to the air stewards she nodded her thanks and turned left, exiting the air craft and beginning the tedious hour long rigmarole of freedom.

"Business or pleasure?" An older woman with pink hair asked from her position next to Kimberley in line, causing her to think.

"Both." She added a cheeky grin and the granny widened her eyes, walking faster with a huff and tittering under her breath.

Kimberley slowed her pace to look at the walls and passing passengers as they rushed around, hoping to be the first ones out and miss the customs officials. Clutching her bag closer she breathed deeper and smiled slightly tighter, walking forward with the air that she belonged there, both in the airport and in the adventure that was going to begin.

Stopping at baggage claim she looked for her suitcase, complete with a blue strap along its centre, and settled in for a long wait.

"Business or pleasure?" A young man, with short black hair, brown eyes and pale skin, asked with a New York accent as he stopped beside her.

"Both." Kimberley regurgitated the same answer from before. "You?"

"Meeting some family. Some big reunion kick my cousins got going on." He replied, eyes scanning the carousel. "And there's my bag, have fun in LA!"

"I will, thanks!" Kimberley smiled, resuming her post of watching for her bag.

After what seemed like an eternity it appeared, the very last bag.

"Typical." She muttered to herself, pulling it from the revolving machine and sat it upright, grabbing the handle and pulling it out, causing it to follow behind her.

The line at Customs and Immigration had diminished greatly, but seemed to crawl. After re checking her watch for the fifteenth time in two minutes she finally stepped up to the window, her passport open at the picture page.

"Welcome to Los Angelus Airport, are you here for business or pleasure?" The customs official recited.

"Pleasure." Kimberley changed her answer, hoping to get outside as soon as possible.

"How long are you planning on staying in LA?" The man, around 40 years old and thinning hair, added, scanning the passport into the reader. "Please put your fingers on the reader."

"A few days, then heading across the state. Meeting a friend in Detroit." Kimberley rambled, complying with the officials wishes and putting her left hand, then right hand on the reader.

"Hope you have fun." He continued. "Please put your eye to the scanner and try not to blink."

Dropping her bags on the ground Kimberley straightened up slightly to reach the web camera, opening her eyes wide and standing still.

"Thanks, I hope you have a pleasant time in America, please don't hesitate to visit us in the future." The clerk motioned for her to go through. "Next!"

Grabbing her things once more Kimberley walked basted the guards and through a set of automatic doors, smiling at the American population that was milling around the airport.

Wandering aimlessly she bought a sandwich and bottle of water before popping her iPod back into her ears, continuing to wander around the large area of transport before picking up a map of the area and heading to the exit.

Spotting some seats just outside the automatic doors Kimberley made a bee line for them, slinking down and closing her eyes, one hand on the suitcase, the other on her zip closed pocket book.

The sun warmed her face, the heat cooking her in her clothes. With a content sigh her iPod repeated the song with no pause and she smiled. 'Now this, is my kind of adventure. Gotta find a car, get to the transport site and call the guys. Maybe grab some diner?'

A flutter of wings caught her attention and she sighed irritatedly. "Castiel, five more minutes?"

"Time is rushing upon us. You must procure a transportation device soon and reach a secluded rendezvous point to meet with the Winchester brothers." Castiel explained as he sat beside her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Travelling in America with two guys? Having an adventure?" She replied, opening her eyes and looking at the face of Castiel, of Jimmy Novak, of Misha Collins. "Jumping around with three characters from both a different dimension and a TV show?"

Silence fell between them and she looked at the taxi rank, the individuals arriving and families rejoining.

"What's the worst that could happen?" She opened a can of worms. "Bad things happen in Glasgow, bad things happen in Iraq, bad things happen on the Moon."

Castiel turned his head to look at her and squinted his eyes. "No one can breath on the moon, therefore no 'bad' can befall them."

"Figure of speech Castiel, figure of speech!" Kimberley laughed, smiling at ease to him. "There's a junk yard about thirty minutes from here, and next to it is an old brown dumping field, so I can use that for when I bring the brothers stateside. How do I do that, anyway?"

"There is a spell you must recite twice, after spilling your blood on fresh soil of farm land." Castiel explained. "Do you wish for company or will you be able to do this yourself?"

"Naa, I'm good. Last bit of freedom for a while though." She shook her head, standing slowly. "Unless you want to tag along?"

"No, I will meet with you once you are alone."

"How long do we have until my Nan appears in the house?" Kimberley paused with her thinking face on. "And how long until the boys have to go through the portal."

"You have five hours, ten minutes and eighteen seconds." Castiel looked to the sky, hands resting on his knees. "And you have thirteen weeks until the tear in time heals itself."

"Any chance of something following or falling through?"

"The power needed would be tremendous, any action would cause foolish."

"How did you succeed?" Kimberley looked at him puzzidly, eyebrows drawn.

"That I do not have the answer to." Castiel replied and they stood together.

With one final smile Kimberley turned from Castiel and walked towards an idling taxi.

* * *

Ten minutes and thirty bucks later she stopped outside "Mister Bubbas Scrap Yard."

Looking around it reminded her of the scenes from Bobby's scrap yard, but a lot less stable.

Crushed cars, broken glass and empty beer bottles littered the area around her, most piled up high.

Taking a deep breath through her mouth Kimberley hitched her bag higher and gripped her suitcase tighter, maundering around the rubbish and guiding the wheels down the pebbled path to a caravan.

Raising a hand she hesitantly knocked the door, jumping back as it swung open.

A tall dark skinned man exited with a flourish, his one size too small suit cutting into his knees and elbows as he reached for her hand to shake, smiling to show discoloured teeth and a large smile. "Welcome to Bubbas scrap yard, I'm Bubba, owner, proprietor and- you're not the IRS are ya?"

"Uh, no?" Kimberley half asked, half answered, looking at her outfit to see how he came to that conclusion.

"Good, good. Here for a car? Need some parts? If I ain't got it, then it doesn't come cheap!" Mister Bubba continued, closing the door and running a hand through his thinning grey hair. "So what can I help ya with?"

"I'm looking for a car." Kimberley squared her shoulders, preparing herself for a torturous afternoon. 'Please let me get lucky!'

"Got a nice little pink mini that you'll just love down here girly." The man continued, hands pointing further away from the main road.

"Actually Mister Bubba, I'm looking for a different type of car." She replied, leaning on a crushed up Berlingo.

"Oh, what did you have in mind?" He replied.

"Uh, I think its called a nineteen sixty seven cheviot impala, a muscle car. Black." She added and grinned at him.

"Hmm, that's might specific." He replied, rubbing his head. "I got a Chevrolet Impala circa nineteen sixty seven, two doors, if that's any good."

"That's what I meant!" Kimberley hit her hard in a 'doi!' moment.

"Don't think she's in that good a condition." Mister Bubba continued, walking down an un walked path.

"As long as it has one working part ill take it ff your hands." She spoke quietly and smiled sweetly.

"Does it run?" She asked, hand trailing over the body of the Impala.

"She runs, just not brilliantly. Are you sure you want that one?" Mister Bubba frowned.

"Its for my friend, she just lost her dad and he used to have one." Kimberley looked to the ground, sad. "He had an aneurism and had to sell their car to pay for treatment because his insurance ran out the day before the operation. He passed away a few weeks later and this, it would, ya know, help her."

Mister bubba nodded, motioning for her to follow him. "I'm awful sorry about your friends dad."

"Me to." Kimberley wiped at her eyes, praying the negative Karma wasn't going to come back and bit her in the aft.

"Lets step into my office and sort out the cost, how does eight grand sound to you?" Mister bubba began.

"I may be doing this for a friend, but I'm not made of money." Kimberley snapped into a defensive position. "Try four and you have a deal."

"My heart bleeds kid, but my gut needs feeding. Seven and a half." He shook his head.

"Four oh one."

"Seven."

"Four five."

"Six and a half. Final offer."

Kimberley looked back at the Impala and shook her head.

"I can't spend any more than five, or my family will gut me." She began to walk away, thanking him for his time. 'one, two, three.'

"Wait." Mister bubba ran up to her. 'It _has_ been here for a long time, and it isn't in that great a condition.' "Since its for your friend, five one."

"Uh." Kimberley mulled, mind trying to think how much a fully operational Impala would cost. 'About eighteen or twenty grand right?' "I can deal with that. You want check or debit transferee?"

* * *

Half an hour later Kimberley smiled at Mister Bubba as he waved her good bye, his boys haven pushed the car out of the lot and onto a stretch of road.

Hooking her laptop up to her dongle Kimberley searched for blue prints of the engine that was in the Impala and checked it over, happy that most of it was in working order. 'Fan belts going to break soon, some bolts are loose, and I think the doohicky is wonky…'

"I see you have procured transportation." Castiels voice brought her back to reality.

With a yelp Kimberley jumped up, hitting her head off of the hood, grabbing her laptop as the metal fell and she landed on her rump.

"Castiel! Watch it!" She snapped, rubbing her head.

"Watch what?"

"Ug!" Kimberley groaned, standing and dusting off her pants. "Stop popping up with no warning! Gonna give me a heart attack or something."

"I apologise. However, you should, 'get this show on the road.'" He replied, watching her face crack into a beaming smile. "What?"

"Oh man, that was hilarious!" She giggled. "You with the slang and the whole funnies."

Castiel looked at her like she had finally lost her marbles. Kimberley coughed and straightened, holding the laptop under one arm and patting the dust off her clothes with the other.

"Uh, well, the nearest farm land is like sixty miles away and I have a feeling something isn't going right with the guys, but I have a plan." Kimberley nodded to her self, slamming the hood down and put her laptop into the back seat of the car, sitting on the drivers side as Castiel entered the passengers door.

The angels face twisted into a confused wonderment before he looked to the slightly deranged woman who held the future of the entire existence of man in her hands. "Why is there a shovel and trowel in the back seat?"

* * *

I would like to thank JESSxExKA, hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, Beatlesfan90 , Light The Dark, TwilightLuver8695, DeanFan and andrefgr for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	12. Level Eight Summoning

A/N 1: I have a poll on my homepage and was wondering if you guys could check it out, its just to see if you think Kimberley is like a Mary Sue.  
A/N 2: This chapter takes a dark turn at the end, and I hope no one feels offended by the content. If you are and would like to flame me, I understand, and if you want to PM me to chat about any topics raised in this chapter, please don't hesitate. As a great unknown once said [paraphrasing] "the best stories hold at least a grain of truth."

* * *

Chapter 11: Level Eight Summoning.

* * *

Castiel looked around the abandoned brown field, taking in the trees and flowers, the calm and undisturbed lands, only halting at the sight of Kimberley digging the hard soil, pausing only to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

Kimberley shrugged off her jacket, tossing it away from the up turned ground. Setting her lips in a thin line she plunged the shovel back into the earth, digging deep and trying to ignore the gaze of the angel of the lord.

After digging for ten minutes the female picked up her jacket and searched the pockets for a sealed packet of seeds, dropping them in the turned soil. The bottled water, which she had been drinking from, was what she grabbed next, dumping its contents into the whole.

Kneeling on the ground she kneed the fresh soil, mixing the seeds, water and ground with her bare hands, the dry brown dirt turning slightly muddy.

Using the trowel Kimberley marked the ground with even strokes before standing up, dusting her hands over each other to rid them of the excess dirt.

"Think that'll do it?" She asked, looked at Castiel who nodded.

"It will suffice as farm land for the ritual." He nodded.

"Aren't you hot under that trench coat?" Kimberley queried.

"My vessels body does not feel the elements."

"Really? So like, you could be in the North Pole and wouldn't feel anything?"

"Jimmy Novak's toes may fall off, but other than that no." Castiel replied, his mouth twitching as she looked at him.

"Did you just tell a joke?" Kimberley blinked, then shook her head. "This is getting surreal. What's the words I need to say?"

"Abbas defaeco is agri terra quod transporto frater quos ego peto pro mihi." Castiel replied, reaching into a pocket and withdrawing a ceremonial dagger.

"Huh?" Kimberley blinked. "Wait a minute."

Castiel watched as she grabbed her large bag and rummage through it, withdrawing a note book and pencil.

"Can you say it again, but slower?"

"Abbas, defa-eco, is agri terra quod transporto fra-ter, quos ego peto pro mihi." the angel repeated. "It means 'Father purify this farm land and send the brothers whom I seek before me'."

Kimberley stood from her position on the ground, showing him the polka dot book. "Is this right?"

Castiels eyes scanned over her diary page with worries the same time he looked at her written dictation. "This is correct."

"So I repeat this twice, then cut my palm, left or right, and hold it over the farmed land?" Kimberley asked.

"Your left hand. Again, this is correct." Castiel nodded. "You must repeat it twice more after the first drop lands."

"Okay." Kimberley mumbled, moving her things out of the way before running a hand through her hair, placing the note book on the ground at her feet.

Taking a deep breath she pulled her left long sleeved up, rolling it to keep it in place at her elbow. "Abbas defaeco, is agri terra, quod transporta, frater, quos ego peto pro mihi. Abbas defaeco is agri terra, qoud transporta frater quos ego peto pro mihi."

Breathing in again she braced herself by closing her eyes and, using her right hand, sliced lightly but still painfully.

As Kimberley opened one eye she saw the blood drip, drip, drip from her open hand to the ground, and quickly repeated the spell, her confidence waning as nothing seemed to be happening.

Kimberley turned to Castiel to ask if it didn't work, but looked back as his eyes seemed to fall behind her.

A small ball of lilac light floated in mid air. It began to pulse and grow as the seconds ticked by. Within a minute it encompassed the make shift farm land Kimberley had created, a dark shadow flickering in the light before splitting, doubling over.

Suddenly the light blinked, leaving Kimberley gasping at a panting Dean and Sam, duffle bags of weapons and nick knacks surrounding them.

Sam was the first to look up, left arm whacking Deans.

"What?" He snapped, looking up and taking a double look. "Baby!"

Behind Kimberley the freshly cleaned, tuned and waxed black Impala.

"I take it coming here was worth the ait?" Kimberley assumed, gripping her left hand tightly.

"You okay?" Sam enquired as Dean salivated over the car, both men walking closer.

"Yeah, just a scratch." She replied, trying to wave him off.

"Whoa, what did you need to go for the summoning ritual?" Sam asked, leading her to a tree stump, letting go of her hand only to grab a first aid kit from one of the duffle bags.

"I had to sacrifice a level eight monster." She joked, wincing and tearing up as he wiped the wound clear. "Sparky okay?"

"Sparky? What about us!" Dean suddenly demanded, slamming the hood of the car down. "Any later and your Granny would have found us!"

"Well she didn't, did she." Kimberley bucked a brow, mouth twitching as Sam cleaned the cut with an aura of years of practise.

"She came pretty dam close." He continued, lifting the bags off the dirty ground and depositing them on the ground next to the Impala's boots. "Where's the keys?"

"In a minute." She responded, tapping her toes impatiently as Sam finished tying the bandage and smiled at her. "Thanks Sam."

"No problem Kimberley, but where did you get the Impala from?" He asked.

"Mister Bubbas Junk Yard." She replied, standing and walking over to the trunk, opening it and lifted a hidden latch. "This came with the car. Only thing that isn't working is the radio, so we gotta listen to tapes."

"Sw-eet!" Dean shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "And I'm driving."

"Hey I bought the car!" Kimberley shook her head, pulling the keys away from him.

"You've hurt you hand Kimberley, we'll get pulled over if the cops notice you." Dean lunged forward, stumbling to the side as she side swept him.

"Dean, knock it off, I'm driving!" Kimberley yelled, running around the car to get away from him.

"No you're not, I am." He replied, grabbing her from behind and shoving her onto the hood of the Impala.

"NO!" She shrieked, bringing her leg up to defend her lower body, climbing backwards on the Impala, stopping on the roof and as far from Dean as possible. "Don't, just, don't!"

Dean kept his eyes on Kimberley until the penny dropped. 'Dammit.' "Kimberley, I'm sorry, I wouldn't, I would never do anything like that. I'm sorry."

Kimberley squeezed her left hand harder until it began to bleed through the bandage.

Sam stepped forward and shook his head at his brother. "Dean, pack the trunk, I'll get her down."

Dean nodded and left reluctantly, glancing at Kimberley as he put the things into the back of the Impala.

"Kimberley, Dean isn't going to hurt you, none of us are." Sam cooed, walking closer to Kimberley, whose head was in her knees.

"That's what you all say." Her reply was muffled, her shoulders shook with tears. "But in the end, you all doing."

Slowly she brought her head up and looked into his eyes. "Aren't your going to leave me?"

"So we can get home." Sam admitted, wondering what this had to with the previous conversation topic. "Kimberley, can you come down from there."

Her eyes cut to Dean, then to the ground before nodding.

And rolling off the roof.

"Kimberley!" Two voices shouted and rush round to see her sitting on the ground, legs sprawled in front if her, Castiel beside her - a hand on her forehead.

"I have removed her fourth wall once more." Castiel explained, and looked down at Kimberley who latched onto his arm.

"Your soft Cassy. Keep me safe?" She asked, blinking up at him.

Castiel nodded and stood, guiding the female. "Dean, you will drive. Kimberley will be beside you. Sam and I will ride in the back."

"Where are we going anyway?" Dean asked as he put Kimberley's bags in the front, along with her jacket and Castiels knife.

"Heartland silly!" Kimberley giggled, then frowned. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, I thought I was over that because it hasn't happened in a long, long time and I shouldn't be telling you this you don't need a pathetic cry baby like me tagging along, no wonder you're in such a big rush to get rid of me."

The boys shared a look above her head.

"Kims, we don't think that. We hardly know you-"

"Which is why yer still talking to me." She cut Sam off.

"Kimberley, let us decide that your not worth it okay, cuz so far, so worth it." Dean tried, smiling, hopefully, an assuring smile at her. "We'll go to Heartland, get the Witch to do her thing and fix you up, and then we'll spend some time getting to know each other, how does that sound?"

Kimberley shrugged her shoulders. 'Not like they're going to stick around anyway. What could the harm be?'

"Which Heartland is it? Where is it anyway?" Sam asked, pushing the back seat forward and stepping in, internally groaning at the lack of space.

"Well its either the center of America, which is like in Jefferson city, about twenty eight hours away, or in Forney, Texas, which is um, just under twenty four hours from here." Kimberley answered, pushing the seat backwards and sitting on the passenger seat. "I'd go with Texas."

"Why?" Castiel wanted to know how she came to the correct answer.

"Because that's where Jensen's from." She replied, turning around to look at him. "And Sammy's actor too."

"Got directions?" Dean asked as he slammed the door closed, wincing as their last drive came back to his mind.

"Wrote them all down on my polka." Kimberley grinned, handing them over to him.

"Sammy, take care of directions, I'll take care of the driving. And Cas, no singing!" Dean warned, getting the car into gear and revving the engine, feeling like he was home again.

Castiel looked at Dean confused. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Sam grabbed the book from Dean and began reading the instructions. "Head southeast on World Way to West Way, then take the ramp to Sepulveda Boulevard, then right on the I-105 east ramp."

* * *

Hours pass as Dean drives, listen to Sam give Kimberleys directions.

Occasionally the stop for gas but that's it; time was of the essence.

They had to get Kimberley to the Witch and have her perform the ritual before the sunset of the next day, and it would taken them a full day of driving to get there.

After eight hours Sam forced Dean from the drivers seat and pushed him into the back, telling him to get to sleep and dream up some fun.

And he did.

Just not his kind of fun.

* * *

_Dean opened his eyes, frowning as he found himself back at Kimberley's house._

_Walking around the downstairs he noticed the different furniture, and the pictures were different._

_A bang from upstairs caught his attention and he raced up the stairs._

_The light from outside diminished, darkness surrounding him._

_"Kimberley. Oh Kimberley." A voice sang. A fist pounded on a door._

_Reaching the top of the stairs Dean watched a figure of black smoke knocking on Kimberley's bed room door, a sick grin on its lips._

_"Let me in Kimberley. It won't be as painful if you do." He continued, one hand on the handle, the other tracing something on the door._

_"Go away." Kimberley's voice was firm, but Dean could hear the emotion behind it, could see her fearful face._

_"Not till I get what I want." The figure repeated, moving backwards and slamming himself into the door, causing it to go flying open then rebound shut once he was in._

_The bolt on the door was closed seconds later._

_"Kimberley!" Dean shouted, throwing himself at the door. "Kimberley! Wait a minute, I'm in a dream."_

_Closing his eyes Dean tried to ignore Kimberley's screams of pain and pleading voice as he concentrated in getting Kimberley out of her room._

_Opening his eyes he panicked as it didn't work, Kimberley's screams becoming louder._

_"NO! STOP! NONONO!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!"_

_"KIMBERLEY!" Dean screamed, banging his fists on the door, not stopping as they bled._

_Suddenly the walls around him shifted, he was standing over Kimberley, who held her clothes to her body, tears trailing down her face._

_Tenderly he knelt down, closer to her. After waiting for some recognition or acceptance that he was in the room he pulled her into a hug, wincing as she jumped back._

_"It's okay Kimberley, I've got you, I've got you." His voice sounded different, younger, softer._

_"Andy." Kimberley hiccupped, pressing herself closer to him. "I-I-"_

_"Ssh, its all right, I've got you know. He's not coming back." The words tumbled from his lips._

_"But he-he-he came bac-ack twice n-n-now." Kimberley sobbed, then doubled over in pain._

_"Its okay Kimberley, he's never coming back. Karma will sort him." 'God will deal with him.' Andrew replied, looking at Dean as he hugged his cousin. "I know you don't love Kimberley, not like a partner, or a relative, and I don't know why you're seeing this."_

_"So you know you're-" "An Angel? I'm the protected of Women. Kimberley is important. Very important."_

_"But you removed the guardian angels from her." Dean accused._

_"Because Kimberley had too many. And asking one of them to give her up would be like making yourself and Sam chose who lived and who died." Andrew shook his head, moving closer and hugging Kimberley, kissing her forehead and making her fall asleep._

_Snapping his fingers she appeared in her bed, her teddy bears surrounding her._

_"You allowed this to happen." Dean growled, standing as tall as the Goth Angel._

_"This has been happening since she was eight." Andrew replied. "Even with the aide of two angels, there was nothing we could do. Not until tonight."_

_"Why, what's so special about that night?"_

_"He left an unwanted gift, something that the fates had to deal with." Andrews eyes cut to Deans. "This meant I could intervene."_

_"What happens to him?" Dean wanted, needed to know the punishment the Angel had cooked up._

_"He lost his mother after finding her. He lost his daughters in a court battle and his son denounced him. He is unable to have any more children and each time he thinks of something like this-"_

_"Sounds like a whole lot of nuffin." Dean cut in. "He'd better go to Hell."_

_"He does. And he is offered the chance to get off the rack, like you were, but even when he says yes, begs and pleads, he will never be taken off. Never." Andrew regarded him with an odd look before nodding. "He gets cancer. Of the Male variety. He has to go through radiation, chemotherapy, and suffers as he knows that no amount of praying and drugs can help him because the Lord knows what he has done. No absolution will save his soul."_

_"Its not enough." Dean growled. "I've only known Kimberley for what, four days but-"_

_"She is a unique individual." Andrew smiled, looking at the sleeping female. "Kimberley doesn't want anything else to happen to him. We cannot surpass her wishes. We can only act as she wants us to act."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" His eyes looked around the room for her calendar. "Why have I seen this?"_

_"So you can understand Kimberley and become more patient with her." Andrew hands him the desk calendar. "This is not my doing, this is hers."_

_Deans eyes cut to Andrews, blurriness beginning to seep into his vision. "Kimberley wanted me to see this, so I wouldn't freak with her when we talk tomorrow?"_

_"No, she wanted you to see this so you knew what she was going to lost when the Witch does her thing." Andrew shook his head. "She knows she will remove everything from her mind, all the memories, the pain, the physical and mental scars. But she wanted to share this with you, and you alone."_

_"But why?" Dean could hear the ground underneath the Impala, feel the vibration of the car under his head, the stiffness of his neck._

_"Kimberley feels that, you would understand her, because you were in Hell." Andrew smiled as he began to white out. "Because she feels you are like kindred spirits."_

* * *

I would like to thank DarkCarolineRiddle, , look-to-the-east., jordilynnoffical and Light The Dark for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	13. Did someone say Pie?

Chapter 12: Did someone say Pie?

* * *

With a gasp Dean sat up, looking around the darkened Impala.

Feeling a weight on his chest he thought Castiel had fallen asleep. 'He cant be that human, can he?'

Looking down his brows furrowed at the sight of Kimberley lying on his chest, one of his arms around her in support. One of her hands, he could feel, was clutching his back, while the other lay under her head, at his torso, protecting his clothes from her drool as she slept peacefully.

"Don't wake her up." Sams whisper came quietly.

Dean moved his head to look at his brothers eyes in the mirror.

"Kimberley was having a nightmare when she fell asleep. We moved her to lie in the back and you reached for her in your sleep and she relaxed." Sam explained, eyes returning to the road. "What did you dream about? You where muttering stuff under your breath."

"Kimberley and I shared a dream." He replied, using his left arm to brush some hair that had escaped her bobble from her forehead. "About her past. Andrew paid a visit."

"Anything interesting?"

"I wouldn't call it interesting." Dean mumbled. "I don't know if it's a plan from the angels to get us to care for her, so we'll protect her. Apparently she's important for some reason."

Kimberley's hands clenched around him.

"How long till we hit a town?" Dean asked, trying to judge the time in the darkness.

"We're about forty miles out side of Giant, New Mexico." Sam replied. "We're making good time, its only half three."

"We stopping for something to eat?"

"There's a cooler at Kimberley's feet with grub." Sam muttered under his breath about his brothers eating habits.

"What was that sasquatch?" Dean demanded, kicking the back of the chair, Sam flying forward and honking the horn, waking Kimberley.

"Uh, what, huh?" She asked, looking around in panic before glaring at the laughing brother. "_Dean_."

"Yes darlin?" Dean asked, turning his head to smile at her.

"Knock it off!" She demanded, shouldering him. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep here."

"Sorry, sorry!" He apologised and watched as she lay back down at the opposite end of the Impala, frowning and muttering to herself.

She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but it wasn't working. Sam had woken her from a nightmare.

"Not working?" Dean guessed.

Kimberley opened her eyes to look at him and glowered at him, a pout forming. "Yeah."

"Wanna play a game?" His child like qualities seeped through and infected Kimberley.

"Sure!"

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with A."

Kimberley stopped smiling and just looked at him. "Its Castiel isn't it."

"Yup." Dean nodded.

'This is going to be a long drive.' Kimberley thought and shook her head, thinking about what she was going to spy next.

* * *

The doors to the little diner opened and allowed the patrons to hear an amusing argument.

"You can't keep using Castiel as a letter!" The only female of the group of four exclaimed, sitting down in one of the booth near the back.

"And how have I been doing that?" The smallest male in height, but with many muscles, enquired, grabbing the menu from her hands.

"Angel, meat suit, Jimmy Novak, envoy, puppeteer, stick shift driver." She listed off, pointing each off with her hands.

"You forgot saviour." He replied, throwing an arm around her shoulders and relaxing.

The other two, a freakily tall skinny man and a really tired looking tax accountant sat opposite them.

Marlene, one of the oldest waitress at the diner, stepped forward to get their order. "What can I get ya?"

"Breakfast burrito and coke for me and Sammy, coffee for Cassy and Kimberley?" The one with the arm around the girl ordered, turning his head to look at her.

"I'll have a breakfast, hold the anchovies." The only female asked, smiling at Marlene. "Can I have a diet coke please?"

"Sure thing hunny. You guys passing through? Where ya headed?" Marlene asked.

"Heartland." Kimberley replied, looking around the diner with interest, taking in the salmon wallpaper and white tiles on the floor. "When did you start today?"

"Oh, about an hour ago." Marlene replied, and waved to them as she went to put their order in.

With a groan Kimberley put her head on the table and breathed deeply. "Too early."

The brothers laughed at her. If she thought this was bad, she would got a kick with their dad.

The laughter stopped and Kimberley looked up, expecting to see Lucifer or Hannah Montana standing there. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, uh, just thinking is all." Sam replied, playing with the napkin dispenser.

"About your dad?" Kimberley asked slowly.

Dean stiffened slightly beside her; that was the answer she needed.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me." Kimberley left them to go to the bathroom, forgetting her bag in the process.

"I'll take this to Kimberley." Sam spoke quietly.

* * *

Inside the female bathroom Kimberley looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was scrapped back in a pony tail, but the tell tail signs of unwashed hair grease was their. There were dark circles under her eyes. Said eyes were bright and vibrant, the mix of blue and green showing the wonder that was filling her head. Her rocket ship shaped nose was slightly dirty, less so than her cheeks. Her full bottom lip was cracked in the middle where she had been biting it, but her top bow formed lip was fine.

Taking a step back she looked at her hands, frowning at the state of her nails; bitten and ugly. Her hands still had dirt from the previous days farming exercise on them.

She lifted her left palm and looked at the bandage Sam had made. After glancing at the door she began to unwrap it, intent in seeing what the damage done was.

A vertical line went from just under her thumb to the opposite side of her palm. Clenching her fist lightly she swore at the pain and relaxed it. Slowly blood began to trickle out of it.

Before washing it Kimberley looked in the mirror and frowned, once again, at her clothes.

Her long sleeved black top was wrinkled due to sleep and being in one position, her black trousers had brown clumps of dirt stuck to them.

"My shoes!" She whispered, looking down at her chunk heeled boots that were covered in dirt.

Closing her eyes she breathed deeply and grimaced at the smell.

"You okay Kimberley?" Sam asked from the door way, holding her bag out to her.

"Yeah, thanks Sam." She took the bag and smiled brightly at him. "Although I should be asking you guys."

"We'll be fine." Sam replied. "Marlene said our order will take a while, the Chef had to be rushed to the hospital and their assistant is cooking but he's not too fast."

"That's fine, I might be here a while." Kimberley responded, nodding to her self.

* * *

Thirty minutes later even Castiel was becoming angst. "Where is Kimberley?"

"I'll go, Kimberley?" Sam cut himself off, looking behind Dean and at the door way of the bathroom. "Whoa."

Dean frowned and turned around, mouth popping open at the sight before him.

Kimberley had washed herself in the bathroom, hair included. It now hung freely past her shoulders, a slight bounce in it as if she just finished brushing it. Her face was pale but shinning with a little make up. The dark clothes had been replaced by a white boob tube dress with a pale blue bolero over her shoulders. A pair of pale blue slip on shoes completed the outfit, bringing the boys attention to Kimberley's ankle, and her tattoo.

"Why have you got a tat of a V8 engine?" Dean asked.

Kimberley's face flushed and she sat down, pushing her bag under the table. "Its not a V8! Its my star sign."

"Capricorn?" Castiel asked. "But it does look like the sign for an engine."

Kimberley was saved from replying as the food arrived.

"Whoa there missy, complete outfit change?" Marlene asked, slowly putting the food in front of them all. "What's up?"

"Did you see me when I came in?" Kimberley grimaced. "Oh wow, this looks wonderful, thanks."

"You're welcome hunny. Drinks are on the house since its taken so long." She replied then walked away when they said they didn't need anything else.

Kimberley tucked into the greasy food, pausing only to take gulps from her diet coke.

Slowly Sam and Dean closed their mouths and did the same.

Castiel sipped the coffee and continued to state at Kimberley. "You remind me of someone."

"Huh?" Kimberley replied. 'How can I remind him of anyone?'

"Before I became the guardian of Dean Winchester, there was others that I watched over." Castiel continued, eyes not leaving the hair line of Kimberley's head. "You remind me much of my previous assignment."

"Who was that?" Sam asked, his mobile phone in one hand under the table to get the name for future research.

"Her name was Maria Goretti." Castiel downed the remainder of the scalding drink. "She is now the Patroness of Purity."

"How do I remind you of her?" Kimberley blinked in confusion, setting her knife and fork down on the plate.

"Marias face was round as the sun, but as pale as the moon. Her spirit was joyful but marred by life. Her cheeks were perpetually red for no reason." Castiel recalled, calling the image of his last charge to his mind. "However, the most similar thing, is your hair. As you have styled it, letting it rest with no restraint, your likeness is uncanny."

"I remind you of the Parton Saint of Purity?" Kimberley's lips twitched, before she began laughing. "Man, that is hilarious!"

"Purity of the mind and body is not something to laugh at." Castiel said shortly.

"No, I know it isn't." Kimberley shook her head, but the smile remained on her lips. "But _me_, reminding you of a patron of purity? Can no one else see the irony with this situation? Do you even remember what we have to do tonight?"

"No. We know what you must go through tonight." Castiel replied. "I was merely stating the similarities."

"Do you think there is a reason?" Sam asked after a silence, looking between Castiel and Kimberley. "That Castiels newest charge is being helped by a look a like of his last one?"

"Maybe its just a coinkidink." Kimberley shrugged, finishing her drink and placing the cup on her plate. "Most probably it means nothing."

Kimberley grabbed the tab and her bag before walking over to the cash register, pointing to the clear, see through cake holders on the counter before paying for their meals.

"Visit us again soon." Marlene waved them good bye after she handed Kimberley her change and a white box.

Castiel followed Kimberley, with Sam trailing behind them. Dean looked at the diner one more time before walking fast to catch up.

* * *

Outside Castiel and Sam were in the back seat of the Impala once more, but instead of being in the passenger side Kimberley stood at the drivers door with the box in one hand, the keys in the other.

"You get to pick one hand." Kimberley explained. "The keys, to drive for another eight hours, or a box of pies."

Deans stomach growled.

Kimberley smirked. "Guess I'm driving."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Did you make the right turn off?"

"Do you want me to drive?"

"Can we stop for something to eat?"

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to drive?"

"Hey is that the worlds biggest meatball?"

"Huh?" Sam blinked at Deans latest attempt at getting Kimberley to let him drive. "Uh, yeah, that's what the sign says."

"Can we stop so I can get a bit?" Dean asked, bouncing in his seat.

Kimberley cut her eyes to hit and smirked, popping a tape into the tape player and turning it up full blast.

Metalica bars came blaring out.

"Now this is the-"

Followed by the score of Phantom Of The Opera 2.

"NO!"

Kimberley kept the smirk on her face, not even listening to his pleads, knocking his hand away from the controls. "Dean, touch it and I'll put on the sound track to Dirty Dancing."

"I'll be quiet." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, looking out of the window with a glare.

Slowly the smirk turned into a smile and Kimberley nodded to herself, changing the tape for a real Metalica one, turning it down a bit.

* * *

I would like to thank Jordilynnoffical, hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, Beatlesfan90 and Jianali for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing! I would like to appologise for forgetting to thank andrefgr for reviewing that last chapter :)


	14. Wendy?

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, and thank you for your patience!

* * *

Chapter 13: Wendy?

* * *

Hours later, after the sun had rose high in the sky, Kimberley relinquished the controls of the car, letting Dean complete the last leg of the journey.

Slowly the scenery changed from grassy, abandoned dirt roads to a small quant town.

Following the directions the quartet arrived at the beginnings of an abandoned field. A group of teenagers wearing the latest fashion loitered around the rust filled gate.

The tallest, apparently the leader, called out to them as they exited the car. "Hey, who are you?"

Dean reached into his jacket pocket, frowning at the empty space.

"We're here to see the owner of the land." Kimberley adlibbed. "This is Alex and Paul, my brothers, and Jimmy, our accountant. We've been looking for some land to invest in and this seems like a good investment, being Heartland and all."

"Only person that lives up there is old lady Westers." The same boy replied, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning on the fence, glaring at them. "You gonna try and fleece 'er? Cause many have tried."

"And all of em got curses!" A perky girl with natural blonde hair and bright green eyes commented. "Bad ones!"

"Na, not going to fleece her. Is she in?" Kimberley continued, already walking towards the gate.

"Yeah. But go easy on her, she's old." The girl nodded in agreement to the boy.

"Yeah, she's pushing, like, thirty!"

"Alice, she's seventy, not thirty!"

"But Jake, she's still old! Its not like the number means anything."

The young adults broke into an argument, forgetting about the four newcomers and letting them pass with no problems.

"Think what they said was true?" Kimberley asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"A granny that looks like a MILF? Naa." Dean shook his head.

Kimberley whacked him in the arm. "Be serious! About the witch part?"

"Probably." Dean shrugged. "Its who we're looking for aint it. Why, scared?"

"Hell yeah." Kimberley's straight forward answer came fast, her knuckles cracking under her fingers and shoulders rolling.

"Ehh Kimberley, there's nothing to fear." Sam spoke quietly. "What's the worst the witch can do when there's an Angel of God and me and Dean in the room?"

"Plenty." Kimberley answered. "Mess with my memories, mess with my body, mess with who I am."

Their walk halted, their snails pace stroll not getting them anywhere (fast or slow).

"Is this the right thing to do? Isn't there another way? Because this witch, who we don't know from Adam, is going to dive into my BRAIN and take out memories, things that make me, me, and change who I am." She babbled, looking at her shoes. "I want to help you guys, but maybe this isn't the best idea?"

"You've got to be kidding me, your freaking out? Now?" Dean spoke incredulously, looking at her light the eighth wonder of the world. 'This is why I hate working with chicks.' "Cas, can you make with the Angel mojo?"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A new voice called from ahead of them.

The four turned to see a typical looking grandmother, with white curly hair, soft blue clothes and a cat roaming about her slippered feet, watching them with amusement. With a smile she beckoned for them to follow her.

Mutely they did so, crossing the gravel path onto the rickety old wooden porch, not stopping until they were inside the large, ancient farm house.

The old lady turned from her spot in the middle of the floor and grinned. With a wave of her hand and a mutter of something under her breath Castiel vanished, Sam and Dean were thrown across the room onto opposite sides of the wall, a knitted sweater stopping them from speaking.

'Crap.' Kimberley thought and looked for a pail of water. 'Crapcrapcrap!'

"Kimberley is it?" The Witch asked, holding a hand out to the younger female. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my, this has been a long time coming. How was the flight on Concorde?"

"Fine - how did you know I was on Concorde? Let them down! What did you do with Castiel?" Kimberley asked, her hand reaching out to meet the frail looking woman's hand, pulling back at the last second. "How do you know me?"

"I have done nothing with the Angel of Thursday." She continued to smile at Kimberley. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm old, so I'm going to have a seat."

"Seriously, where is Castiel? What do you want?" Kimberley freaked, trying to figure the old lady's plan out.

"Me? Well, world peace, but we all know that's not going to happen without a little help." The Witch replied, sitting down gingerly on the seat, then frowning as she noticed something on a table that she needed.

Kimberley watched as she placed her hands on the side of her armchair and before she knew what she was doing one arm was at her side and the other was atop her shoulder, easing her off of the chair with months of practise.

"Thank you." The old lady smiled, and picked up the small black book from its place on the table, popping in into a hidden pocket. "Now, what are you after?"

"My friends down for one thing." Kimberley answered, looking eager.

"I'll think about it." She replied as she sat back down. "My name is Wendy, by the by."

"Wendy the Wicked Witch?" Dean mumbled around the jumper and frowned as his lips disappeared.

"You put his lips back!" Kimberley demanded, frowning at how much her personality had changed. 'I shouldn't shout at an old lady! But she is a Witch-my mom and dad think I'm a witch, that doesn't mean nothing!' "Please?"

"Since you asked politely." Wendy smiled and Deans lips returned, but not his voice. "So what do I owe to this visit?"

Kimberley spoke quietly. "I need your help to perform a ritual."

"I'm sorry, what?" Wendy bent forward. "Bit hand of hearing, nearly 90. Huh?"

"We need your help!" she nearly shouted.

"I said a BIT hard of hearing, not completely deaf!" Wendy frowned, rubbing her ear.

Sam looked at Dean, who frowned at his not working lips. Finally Dean looked up and noticed what Sam was gesturing to with his eyes.

A mirror sat on the main wall of the room showing the entirety of the room. Surrounding each person there was a hue or aura, red for Dean and brown for Sam, and every so often both their reflections would flicker as though their reception was being messed with.

The outline of Castiel appeared in shorted bursts at the door, as though he kept angeling in but got poofed back out.

'Look at Kimberley.' Sam mouthed to Dean.

'Huh?' Dean frowned.

'Kimberley.' Sam repeated, head flying towards her.

Kimberley's reflection showed a change in face; one second happy, then scared, anxious, then hopeful. The changes blurred together until only her blue green eyes could be seen. Surrounding her was an aura of baby blue mixed with red, almost over powered.

'Wonder what that means.' Dean thought to himself as he looked around the room for something to get them out of their predicament.

"So, will you help us?" Asked Kimberley.

"Why should I help you? No one has ever helped me." The old witch replied standing this time with no help from anyone.

"If you don't I'll be stuck with these three." Kimberley replied, jutting a thumb in the direction of the boys, a smile of nervousness setting on her lips.

"But secretly you would like that." She crooned, walking around Kimberley. "Having two broad shouldered men, and one angel, all strong and opinionated, at your mercy because of your knowledge."

"No." Kimberley answered shortly, shaking her head at the lonely old woman, keeping her eyes on her. "It is true I would love to have broad shouldered men hanging around with me, but I couldn't keep them from their future."

"What if I said when they leave, you die?" Wendy asked, looking at her and smiling sadly. "Such a bright light, snuffed out by a backlash."

"When I die, I die. I'm not going to ruin a thousand hundred lives just because I'm scared." Kimberley shivered.

"My dear, do you know what the sad thing is?" Wendy asked, standing still and looking deep into Kimberley's eyes. "You are truthful."

There was a silence.

Then a thud.

Sam and Dead stood quickly, Castiel reappearing from where he had been. They looked at Kimberley, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I will help you, however I need two things." Wendy decided. "A pint of your blood and hair from the last time."

'What is with all the freakin blood!' Kimberley looked confused as she thought, then slowly nodded. Opening her large bag she withdrew a large jiffy bag and handed it to Wendy. "Will this work?"

The witch took the bag in her hands, one hand holding it, the other reaching in and pulling out a nineteen inch pony tail of hair from within. "This will do. To make your pure, I must remove all tears, which will be painful. This means that the memories will also be gone, you may be glad to hear."

Kimberley paled and sat down on the seat Wendy previously sat on.

"You okay Kim's?" Sam asked, moving towards her.

"I don't know if I can do this." Kimberley stood as though to leave. "There has to be another way!"

"Cas, is there?" Sam asked the still silent angel.

Castiel shook his head negatively.

"Kim's, can I talk to you?" Dean asked, already motioning for the door.

Kimberley nodded, following him outside.

Silently then stood near an old tree, Dean resting his back on its trunk, one foot on it to keep his balance.

Kimberley cracked her fingers before taking her feet out her shoes and cracking her toes off the ground. After putting them back in she rolled her shoulders and began fiddling with her nails, picking at the varnish.

"Kimberley." Her head shot up to look at Dean. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. This is your body, your mind, your _memories_ were talking about here."

Kimberley nodded, liking where this was going.

"But-" Her brain froze at his change in being. "This is the only was Sammy and I can get home, back to where Lucifer is raising Hell on Earth, and your standing in our way."

Dean looked into her eyes and stepped forward, grateful that she didn't step back. "I can't claim to know what you went through, but thanks to some really bored angels, I've been shown the tip of the ice berg of what's been happening to you. And I want that scrubbed from my brain."

"I." she paused, licking her lips in horror. "It's-it's not what you think, he-I-that's is-"

"Don't try and explain it, don't try and let him off the hook Kimberley." Deans anger was rolling off him in waves. "The angel explained that if you forgot, then I would too."

"Oh, but, okay then." Kimberley wilted, another wall being built up at his words.

'Damm it! I thought her love for others would make her want to do this.' Dean growled to himself. Looking at the sun he calculated he didn't have long before the ritual would have to begin. "Kimberley, why don't you want the witch to get rid of those memories?"

"Because then I would forget." Her answer caught him up short.

"You _want_ to remember what that bastard did to you?" He asked, confusion high up on his emotion list.

"No. But I don't want to forget what it taught me." She continued, frowning at her words. "Not like that!"

"Then like what!" Dean demanded. "Don't you think I would be glad to get rid of my memories of hell, of the thirty years I was on the rack, of the ten years I put those poor souls up a tortured them inch form inch every single stinking day from when I woke up to collapsed in disgust? Because I would be biting off that witches hands!"

"Why don't you do it then!" Kimberley shouted, throwing her hands in the air and glaring at him. "I don't _want_ to remember what he did, but I want to remember that because of him I am stronger; no on will ever get close to me, no on will hurt me in that way again. He helped to teach me some life lessons that I was never going to get on my own. And what if she messes with other things? Before you come along, I KNEW there was someone on my shoulder, what if she affect the balance that keeps them there? What if, because I don't have the thing that messes me up, I lose, I lose, I lose the thing most precious to me."

Tears fell from her eyes and she collapsed to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm the way I am to avoid him." she whispered hoarsely, glaring at herself behind closed lids. "That's why I eat so much, work so hard and stay in my room so long. That's why I worked 86 hours for four months straight, just to keep away from my home. That's why I don't mind when people call me names, because then I know no one will want me! But if I lose my memories, I'll go back to the way I was before, and - I'll go back to how he wanted me in the first place."

A flutter of wings took Deans attention from Kimberley to Castiel, who slowly and silently walked towards them. "Dean can not take your place because you are the Winchester brothers anchor. Also, he chose willingly to lose his purity; yours was torn from your soul by a beast worse than almost Lucifer himself."

Castiel continued to walk towards Kimberley, pausing only to hitch up his trousers at he knees and sit down beside her, dirt flying into the air like he was able to do. "Your guardian angel is Alexander. The protector of Women."

"I thought it was protector of man?" Dean asked out loud.

"Man can look after him self, there are more dangers after woman now that there has ever been." Castiel replied off handily. Turing to Kimberley he lifted up her head by her chin and looked deep into her eyes still pooled with tears. "Before you had Alexander, one of the highest angels of the garrison looking aft your soul, you had to very powerful angels, one who had lived on earth and then re found there grace after death, who chose to watch after you. They could not intervene with what had been set out by fate, but to stop even more pain they gave up their grace to bring their superior into the fold, someone who is close to you."

Kimberley sniffed back her last tear and laughed shortly. "So this was supposed to happen?"

She frowned. "Then you guys were supposed to come here, then get back home but with more information because there is no way that Sam hasn't been watching all the Supernatural DVDs that he bought from HMV, or reading all the official books for more deets."

'I'm just being used. Again.' Kelly thought to herself, shaking her head in the audacity of herself thinking that it was about her this time. 'I should have realise a long time ago I'm just someone's pawn. Nothing is ever going to change that fact.'

_"Such a bright light, snuffed out by a backlash."_

Her brows furrowed. 'That must be why I was born, so that their dimension, reality, whatever, would be fixed! And if I'm gone, then there is no upset.'

Blue green eyes looked at the two males. 'And that means, if someone messes with my memories, its okay, because I'm not going to be here much longer.'

A smile, genuine smile graced her lips before spreading across her face. Holding her hand out to accept the extended hand of Castiel she nodded. "Okay guys, lets get me ready for this ritual."

* * *

I would like to thank Light The Dark, hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, BeckettFan03, jordilynnoffical, cerahr, Lati08, Gorilacage and supernaturalobbsessed for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!

My sincerest apologies for forgetting this!


	15. The Ritual

**A/N:** Information from this chapter was taken from: witch way (dot) net sarahs arch angels (dot) com and pagan library (dot) com. Translations from tranexp (dot) com.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Ritual.

* * *

Sam looked at Wendy as the others spoke out side. "So, what does this ritual involve?"

"A piece of Kimberley, her hair doused in her blood, will be burned on the candle that holds her anguish - tears from the memory. I have already purified the space needed. She will be taken for a cleansing bath, before I will invoke the patron saint of purity and innocence." Wendy continued, walking around her house gathering materials. "The candle will then be drenched in cleansing oil before it will drip on the affected areas - you boys will be outside at this point, as your male presence may interfere."

Sam nodded.

"Then I shall recite the healing spell until her mind begins to remove the memories and, internally, the scars." Wendy gathered the last of her herbs and sniffed a jar of sulphur. 'What is that doing there?' "Then I will invoke the remaining three arch angels to watch over Kimberley, before you boys come in and hold Kimberley down."

"Hold her down? What for?" Sam asked, confusing in his eyes.

"In order for the memories to be taken, she must relieve them. Those terrors that she may have hid deep within her self will come crawling out and she will act asleep like she did then. You are to make sure she does herself no harm." Wendy patted him on the shoulder. "Do not worry yourself, unfortunately I have done this many times before."

'Not me I'm worried about.' Sam thought, then looked at the sun and at the shadows it placed on his brother, Kimberley and the angel of the lord. "What about Castiel?"

"I would like him to perform the cleansing of both the candle and body." Wendy explained as the trio entered through the door.

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking at Sam to be caught up to date.

"Don't explain, just do what you need to do." Kimberley interrupted, turning from Dean to Wendy. "Where do you want me?"

"In the bathroom, straight ahead. Take your clothes off and sit in the bath, Castiel and I will be in shortly." Wendy explained.

"Castiel?" Kimberley demanded, looking sharply at the angel, a blush filling her face. "What does he need to be there for?"

"He shall be performing the ritual of cleansing your body and the candle before the main ritual, this will make the ritual more potent." Wendy explained, and guided Kimberley with a hand on her back. "Now off you go dearie."

Kimberley looked back at them but stepped forward, entering the small bath room.

The tub had been filled and a single candle lit the room. Underneath the tub there was a pentagram drawn of something she didn't understand. Soft meditation music played from near the toilet.

After closing the door Kimberley took a breath and quickly shed her clothes, shivering in the cold air. Gingerly she touched the water and found it pleasantly warm. Taking a breath she lifted one leg over and dropped it into the bath, followed by the other, before kneeling down.

Her hands splashed the water around her before she extended one leg forward, then the other; sitting on her bum with her legs in front of her, glad that the water covered everything, her chest, stomach and - because of the bath salts - the colour distorted any image for anyone to see of her lower body.

Someone tapped the door and Kimberley ducked down a little, the water rising to her neck, her knees popping up to balance her.

Someone opened the door and Wendy poked her head in, entering with a smile and motioned for Castiel to come in.

"Kimberley, I need you to think about the events of the past, the ones that we are going to remove from you." Wendy began as she brought a candle from near an alter. Turning to the east she closed her eyes and raised her hands, speaking clearly with an image of Kimberley's innocence, a shinning silver ball, in her mind. "I invoke Uriel in the space in front of me. Please give me clarity in this day."

Opening her eyes she nodded at the faint smelling of lavender filling the room, and turned to the angel of the lord assisting her task. "Castiel, can you please bless this."

Castiel nodded and accepted the candle, placing it between his cupped hands and thought of the proper cleansing ritual.

"Bona exsisto super thee O creatura of lux lucis! Thrice beatus parum herb! Herb o' valde, per thy waxen stem quod thy blossom of flamma! Sententia professio magis potent obviam alica quod formidonis quod invisible eminor quam ferula vel dittany vel ruta. Hail! antidote ut paciscor nightshade! Blossoming in obscurum thy vitualis es heartsease quod quietis somnus. Infirmus populus beatus thee, quod women in eo, quod populus per obsideo mens, quod totus liberi." Castiel spoke from memory, captivating both women in the room.

'Ohh if only I was forty years younger!' Wendy thought, but banished her female wishes with a shake of her head. "Kimberley, have you done as I said?"

Kimberley looked at her confused. "When Castiel started speaking, I got a little distracted."

'I noticed.' Wendy thought, noting how Kimberley had sat up a bit in the bath. "It is important that you cry, not false or forced, but cry earnestly at the memories of what those men did to you."

"It was only one man." Kimberley was quick to correct her.

"What did he do to you?" Wendy pressed.

Kimberley ducked her head, closing her eyes and focused on her breathing; she knew this was important. 'He hurt me, he used me, he violated me so many different times. He changed who I was, who I was to be come and how I would live my life. He stole one of the most precious things from me, something that I should have at least had the option to give my husband of someone who I actually really cared for me.'

Castiel stepped forward into the banishing pentagram and lifted Kimberley's head with his hand, moving the candle to rest below her left cheek where tears were beginning to fall.

Wendy stepped forward and placed a hand on the shoulder of Castiel, causing him to step backwards. Wordlessly Wendy placed a strand of Kimberley's 19 inch pony tail into the pool of tears and curled it around the lip of the wax.

"Close your eyes and trust us." Wendy spoke softly to Kimberley, who nodded and relaxed, tensing as Wendy placed her hands on her shoulders, pushing her down with no warning.

Wendy's old hands were replaced by rough calloused ones and Kimberley was hauled from the bath and onto the floor, Castiel holding her body close to him.

Wendy pulled the plug on the bath as Castiel placed a hand on her forehead, water from her bath anointing her forehead. "Beatus exsisto thy mens, ut perceptum of Vestri mores."

"Beatus exsisto thy eyes, ut have seen is dies. Beatus exsisto thy labiae, ut sono Vestri nomen quod servo Vestri specialis. Beatus exsisto thy pectus, quondam in decor. Beatus exsisto uterus, pro vacuus quod EGO would non exsisto. Beatus exsisto thy genua, ut vadum supplex procul thy Sanctus Ara. Beatus exsisto thy feet, ut have brought mihi in illa mores." Castile's hand moved from her forehead to touch her breasts, then her stomach where her womb is, before resting on her feet.

Kimberley heard Wendy pour something out the window, but her mind was more focused on the feeling that her skin had taken on. A trail of heat from her head spread to her toes and it had nothing to do with Castiel touching her. Her skin began to feel clean, free from any dirt or hand prints that had captured her and smudged her soul.

A smile graced her lips and she opened her eyes, letting it stay there as she looked at Castiel and Wendy.

Wendy grasped her around her left arm and Castiel grabbed her right one before together they pulled her into a standing position.

Quickly they re-entered the living room, dragging Kimberley backwards and placing her on top of the table.

Wendy flicked a lighter and lit the candle, letting mere seconds pass before sprinkling the flame with sulphur, the flame spurting high into the air.

Kimberley looked up at the sudden heat and her eyes went wide at the sight of Wendy aiming the candle towards her lower body, letting the heated wax and tears fall onto the skin.

A scream of pain tore from Kimberley, one that wasn't from the heat of the wax or the pain from her lower torso, but from the wounds reopening as one, the memories flooding her mind and her nightmares become real once more.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat outside on the imitation Impala twiddling their thumbs, turning around as Wendy opened a window and poured water out of a bowl.

Dean looked at his brother who shrugged but wrote it down on his note book. "I wonder how long this is gonna take?"

"Could be minutes, could be hours." Sam shrugged his shoulders, leaning more towards the window of the fake Impala but sitting up as Dean glared at him. "Sheesh Dean, knock it off, it isn't even the Impala!"

"No, but it has to get us back to-" Dean cut himself off as Kimberley screamed.

Both boys glanced at each other before jumping off the hood with years of practise and ran towards the steps.

They bust in the door as Castiel began speaking the cleansing spell, the angel not faltering as the brothers slammed the door open and broke it off its hinges. "Wrap thee in tabernus Redimio thee per diligo Tutela ex poena Redimio amo a glove. May perspicuus of bona Redimio thee is nox noctis. Pro sententia professio tutela pro, Curatio sententia sent in fuga."

Wendy placed a cover over Kimberley as wounds began to appear, frowning as sweat began to form on her face. "Dean, can you fetch some cool water and a wash cloth from the kitchen please?"

"Is this unusual?" Sam asked, stepping closer to the table and pulling the blanket up a little to cover more of Kimberley's skin.

"Yes, the individual does not sweat as much, which leads me to think that Kimberley has hidden her problems deeply, but at the same time allowed them to control her life." Wendy the Witch answered.

Dean returned at the tail end of her answer and nodded internally. Wordlessly he picked up the drenched wash cloth and wrung it out before dabbing Kimberley's face, jumping back as he hands flew outwards towards his body. "Whoa, Sammy, little help here!"

"Physically she is acting out what her attacker did to her." Castiel explained and the boys calmed down a bit.

"Hold her hands Sammy." Dean ordered, pulling a stool over and sitting beside Kimberley, dabbing her head gently once more as the sweat began to soak her hair. "Will every physical injury seep through her skin?"

"Yes." Wendy nodded, grimacing as she did so. "I think Kimberley has been through one of the worst experiences, compared with the others who have had this ritual done. However, as this ritual was done both by an angel of the lord and on the cusp of the equinox, it will be much stronger, and have no room for error."

* * *

_Oh God stop, please, please stop!_

_Why don't you stop?_

_Please!_

_Leave me alone!_

_I don't want to go through with this!_

But you will forget in the morn.

__

No I won't!

You think I lie?

I am here to protect you kid, and protect you I shall.

__

Who will protect me from you? What's to stop you form hurting me again?

I didn't hurt you kid, not like he did. I would never do that.

__

Please, make it stop, please!

_PLEASE!_

* * *

Sam took over from Dean, wiping Kimberley's forehead with the cloth as she sweated.

Turning to south Wendy thought of the female and began asking, internally for physical and emotional help, to bring about a new birth of innocence for Kimberley.

Turning to the west she looked at the cross on the wall and spoke clearly, praying internally for strength for Kimberley to over come her fears and for strength by reciting "help Kimberley, Gabriel, help Kimberley to understand what her fears and where her strength lays to deal with them."

Finally, turning north she thought of the information that Kimberley had given her and internally asked for Michaels aid in finding Kimberley's love, both true and familial, and the wisdom to know when someone was only there for their own gains.

"What will happen after?" Sam asked, jumping away from Kimberley's nails as they scratched about her head at her attacker.

"She will sleep till the next dawn. The memories will be gone from her mind, although after shocks may remain for up to seven days time." The witch explained, moving the last of the spell ingredients away from the chair beside the table.

"What about her reactions to guys?" Sam added, casting his mind back to the many times Kimberley jumped out of her skin, or shied away from their touch. "Or is that ingrained in their behaviour?"

"Sometimes it stays, but more often than not it leaves them." Wendy replied after a moment of thinking.

"What about any chance of the memories coming back?" Dean asked, uncrossing his arms.

"No." She shook her head. "I have done this many times, and the memories have never returned."

Suddenly Kimberley's breathing relaxed, her head falling to the side, her body relaxing.

"And now, we wait." Wendy spoke softly, blowing the candle out, not noting the last spot of Kimberley's hair fly away in her breath wind.

* * *

The first rays of sun light flittered through the shutters, illuminating Dean Winchesters face.

Blinking awake he groaned silently, stretching his arms. Looking around he spotted Sam sleeping peacefully on the other couch, toes facing Kimberley who was still lying on the table. A closed door let to Wendy

Instinctively he walked towards the bathroom, using the john before beginning to wake up. Slapping his lips together he looked around the room, taking stock of the window and mostly shut door, small shower and sink, a shaver, bar of soap and shaving foam sitting on a small shelve.

Slowly a smirk formed on his lips, a chuckle following quietly.

* * *

Sam woke up hearing hissing and male giggling.

Frowning his eyes sprung open as lightning flashed. "Dean!"

Sitting up Sam ran a hand through his hair and down his face, pulling the shaving foam from his eye brows, lips and chin.

"Dude, grow up!"

Dean doubled over, slapping a hand on his knees and laughing like a hyena.

"Dude, you gotta see this picture!"

"Ugh! Sam groaned, throwing a cushion at him, falling back onto the couch, then sitting up, wiping the shaving cream off with his top. "What time is it?"

"Sun rise." Wendy sang as she opened her bedroom door, wearing the same style of clothes as yesterday, only in light blue. "Has Aurora awoke yet?"

A snort from the table answered her.

"Oh well, do you boys want something to eat?" Wendy asked, walking towards the bathroom, two hungry Winchesters in tow, leaving the Angel of Thursday to keep a watchful eye on their female friend.

* * *

I would like to thank Hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, Elena'wrtr, TheGirlFromSouth , Light The Dark, Addictedtoreading452, -Winchester, fibinaccifringefanatic88 and adaddario for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	16. Road Less Travelled

**A/N:** I am so sorry that this has taken so long to come out. I blame my friend LadyDarkHope (here of fanfictionnet) for the distraction. We got chatting via Skype on the 19th of September, and well, you can't shut us up. The next chapter will be out soon, and again I am so sorry for making everyone wait!

* * *

Chapter 15: Road Less Travelled.

* * *

The sounds of clanking pots and hissing kettles penetrated through the thick haze that surrounded Kimberley's brain.

Gently she moved her body around the bed she was lying on, yelping as she fell from the edge and landed on the floor.

'Ow, man what hit me?' Kimberley thought in her head, listing one hand up to rub at her cranium, frowning as her body felt cold. "Gah! Where are my clothes?"

Quickly she grabbed the cover and wrapped it around her body, using one hand to brush her hair away from her face, groaning at the ache of her bones.

As she looked around the room she noted it wasn't Wendys lovely home, but a strange cabin.

Kimberley ignored her instincts to look outside the window and slowly made her way towards the kitchen, smiling as the cold wooden floor turned into a plush carpet.

Entering the kitchen she stared at the image in front of her.

Morgan Freeman, wearing a white suit, stood watching a child with brown hair and blue eyes make cookies. As if he knew she was there he looked up and smiled to her. "Ah, Kimberley, come have a seat."

"Why am I here?" She asked, sitting down gracefully on the solid wooden chair. "When can I return?"

"You're here to eat some heavenly food." Morgan replied and motioned to the stack of pancakes on the table. "Dig in."

"I'm not really hungry." She replied and pushed her plate away from her.

"Father, tell her to stop lying to you." The young boy demanded.

"Is he an angel?" Kimberley wondered aloud.

"No, I'm a hell spawn!" The young boy replied proudly.

"John." The movie embodiment of God chaste him.

Kimberley looked between them and stood suddenly. "I'd like to go home please."

"In a moment Kimberley, I just want to meet you face to face." Morgan nodded.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" Kimberley questioned and began to back away towards the door.

Morgan sighed and motioned to the boy, who nodded and disappeared with a pop. "Kimberley, Kimberley, Kimberley. Do you mind if I call you Kimbo?"

She shook her head negatively. "What do I call you?"

"What ever your comfortable with." He smiled and moved towards the back door, opening it to reveal a sunny day outside. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"I'm not dressed for the-occasion." She paused as she finished the sentence, looking down at her black trousers, boot clad feet and black on white long sleeved top on her body.

Morgan continued to smile at her and they left the cabin, walking down the steps to the autumn leafed path, the leaves crunching under their feet as they slowly travelled along the grounds, pausing at a fork in the road.

"This is where you need to make a decision." Morgan stood in front of the female and raised a hand to the right, then to the left. "You can continue to walk the road well travelled, and continue to be a spectator in your own life, allowing the things of the past to continue to control you and shape you till this very day."

Kimberley looked at him with a 'hurry up!' look on her face.

"Or you can walk down the path with many different adventures, some full of gut wrenching panic, but lined with so many happy thoughts you could fly to never land and back." He added.

"Wait, those are my choice?" She asked, looking at him with a kind of glare. "Either stick with the same stuff I've been doing the last 21 years, or completely change my point of view and who I am?"

"Possibly." He inclined his head.

"What if I don't make a choice?" She asked slowly.

"By not taking a side, you are making a choice." He countered, looking to the trees, then to the sky. "Since you came to visit Wendy, you set in motion a version of events that were not supposed to happen."

Kimberley watched him sit down on a stump, and he looked up at her with a strange sad smile on his face.

"The events that lead you to this moment in time were unfortunate but meant to happen." Morgan spoke slowly, as to make sure she understood what he was trying to say. "No matter how we tried to stop it, the river was always going to flow."

Kimberley stared at him then nodded in acknowledgment.

"Due to free will." He smiled at some inside joke. "I could not personally intervene until one of my sons or daughters gave up their grace."

'I do not want to know this.' Kimberley thought and felt trapped as the meat suit for God continued to talk.

"Two of them did, and so I was able to finally act." He looked sadly to the ground then looked at her. "You will never completely forget, but the constraints placed on you have lessened considerably."

Her entire body tensed as the forest in front of them began to darken.

He looked to her with sharp eyes. "You must make a choise; choose a side and start your new destiny. It may end with this book, or begin a new series, but know this, I promise you will always have a song in your heart."

Invisible wind picked up and Kimberley felt her heart beat faster. Her hands began to shake as she thought about what God had said, and then something occurred to her. "That boy, was he?"

God nodded.

Kimberley sucked in a breath and looked straight into his eyes. Standing regally she began to walk slowly towards the fork in the road, then bent her body slightly before sprinting forward, running down the middle of the path.

"You can't do that!" Morgan shouted out as she pushed against an invisible force, trying with all her might to break free. "You must chose a side!"

"This is my side!" Kimberley shouted back and stopped struggling to turn and look at him. Her feet came together and she brought her arms up horizontally, standing with her back to the barrier, then closed her eyes.

And fell back.

* * *

I would like to thank hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, jordilynnofficial, egastin77, mrs. sam winchester, fionn rose and sweetcheeks2010 for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	17. Cockroach Motel 1 in every reality

Chapter 16: Cockroach Motel; One in every reality!

* * *

Dean poked his head into the living room, face cracking into a smile as Kimberley turned herself over slightly, teetering on the edge of the table before her eyes snapped open and she fell off with a thud and a curse.

"Well, well, well, looks whose up." He laughed as he opened the door fully and entered the living room, holding out a large blanket for her to wrap her self in. "Have a nice sleep?"

"God looks like Morgan Freeman." She muttered to herself and yawned, then frowned to herself, moving slowly around the room, banging into the wall before finding the bathroom and locking herself in.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, causing the taller one to duck his head out of the kitchen with a frown.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam muttered. "What?"

"Did you toss Kims stuff in the bathroom?" The eldest asked.

Sam nodded.

Dean nodded in reply and went back in the kitchen to finish his lunch.

* * *

"Thank you." Kimberley thanked Went once more as the guys waited at the Impala, Dean tapping his foot.

"You are welcome dear." Wendy smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to hang around a little while longer?"

"Naa, we should really hit the road." Kimberley shook her head. "But I really can't thank you enough."

Dean placed a hand on Kimberleys shoulder. "Lets get out of here before Cas develops a hernia."

The two females rolled their eyes and Kimberley embraced the Witch once more.

"Stay safe young kitten." Wendy whispered, watching as Kimberley smiled and walked away, flanked by an angel of the lord, Lucifer and Michaels vessels. 'You really need to.'

* * *

As the car began to drive away Kimberley sat in the back of the imitation Impala. "So…what are we doing today?"

"Getting a hotel room." Sam answered, not glancing up from his reading of directions.

"Why?" Kimberley asked.

"Because I am not driving for another almost twenty four hours without a decent sleep." Dean replied, eyes cutting from the road to look at the female through the mirror.

"Do you guys have to go back straight away?" Kimberley began, playing with her fingers. "I mean, didn't Castiel say you had like thirteen weeks or something before you had to go back through the portal?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Sam frowned and looked up. "The sooner we get back to our world the better."

"But think about it guys, you could have a vacation!" Kimberley smiled and reached out to grab Sams shoulder. "Castiel explained it that you would go back to exactly when you left, so if you took, say, a coupla weeks off for some R and R, then went back with an extra clear head and some research under your belt, it'll be for the good!"

"Why do you want us to stay?" Dean asked, cutting his eyes to look at her.

She smiled. "Because I get to hang out with Sam and Dean friggen Winchester!"

Both boys winced as she began squeeing.

"Okay." Dean decided. "We'll stay, but only for a little while, if you stop that racket!"

"Yay!" Kimberley cheered and smiled at the duo. "So…what do you want to do first?"

"What would you want to do?" Sam questioned.

"Well." She paused and grinned. "You want the list alphabetically or by state?"

Dean snorted.

Kimberley glared at him.

"Wait, you aren't kidding?" Sam asked.

"I've been waiting for this all my life!" Kelly waved her arms around the cramp car.

"For two fictional character to bust outta your TV and go on a road trip with them?" Dean asked, worry for her sanity clear in his voice.

"No!" She rolled her eyes. "For a road trip."

"I guess we could go round the coast and zip through the states." Sam nodded and accepted the pencil from Kimberley who was routing through her bag. "Thanks. Any stops in particu-lar?"

Kimberley handed him the inch thick pile of paper. And grinned some more, causing Dean and Sam to share a look of worry.

* * *

A short time later Dean pulled over at a motel and gestured for Sam to head inside and book them a room.

"One or two?" Sam asked, looking more at Kimberley than his brother.

"One. The cost of gas is higher in this reality, gotta save some money some how." Kimberley decided. "See if they have any cots?"

Sam nodded and left to go to the office as Dean began routing through the bags for the ones with their make shift weapons and pilfered supplies.

"You okay about sharing with us two?" Dean asked, slamming the trunk down, his hand trailing down the cold metal.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Kimberley asked, blinking at him like he was a few toes short of a full body.

Dean went to open his mouth but closed it. 'She forgot everything that, thing, did to her, so why would she freak?' "Because we're two mysterious guys you don't know from Adam."

"I think I know you guys more than Emo Photoshop boy." Kimberley rolled her eyes and opened the Impala to grab her bag, resisting the urge to rub her eyes. 'Dean was NOT checking my butt out.' "Is my outfit okay?"

"What?" 'Oh God don't ask me that!' Dean inwardly panicked.

"Its just- you- erm, never mind." Kimberley fake smiled and ducked her head, turning her body as Sam came back with a key in his hand. "Where are we?"

"At the back." Sam motioned with his head to the end of the car park where there was a single street light with a busted light. "They only have two beds."

"That's okay." Kimberley blushed. "We'll figure it out later. I'm not tired just now."

The three of them grabbed a few bags before heading towards their rented accommodation. Sam looked over to Dean and motioned to hang back a bit. Dean shook his head, signalling they would chat inside.

Kimberley stopped at the door, dropping her bags in shock.

"This is, unusual." The only female of the group commented as they arrived at the outside of the room.

"You haven't even opened the door yet." Dean raised an eye brow. "Give it a chance Kims."

"Just as long is it doesn't give me the need for a tetanus." she dead panned.

Sam opened the door and motioned for her to walk in.

Kimberley sucked in a breath and grabbed her bags, opening the door and poked her head out, jumping back in shock. "EWWWWW!"

"What, what is it?" Dean asked as he burst through the door, hell bent on getting some fighting action.

"Cockroaches!" She yelled, hiding behind Sam.

Both brothers looked at one another. 'This is going to be a long few weeks.'

* * *

I would like to thank hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, jordilynnofficial, Samantha Kate Edwards, Ristuko-Kube-Kettenkrad, JeanMarie09 and Ciwwi for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	18. Purple Nurple

**A/N**: Again, I must appolgise for this taking so long. I have changed job and with University and befriending, and working on a long term project (writting wise) that is soon to be completed, I have let this slip. I will not let it happen again! the next chapter will be within the week :)

* * *

Chapter 17 - Purple Nurples.

* * *

After Dean got rid of the extra room guests, Kimberley sat down on one of the beds with Sam facing her and Dean chilling out behind him on the bed.

"How much do you remember?" Sam asked after a long stretch of silence.

"About the ritual or?" Kimberley wasn't too sure what he was asking.

"Lets start with the ritual." Sam smiled.

Kimberley frowned and tried to think. "I was in the bathroom and had a cleansing bath, Castiel said some kind of ritual, Wendy said something, then it all becomes a blur."

"Do you remember why you needed to go through the ritual?" Dean could have hit Sam for asking.

Kimberley paused before she answered. "No, not really."

Dean kneed Sam, who twitched his hand; they both knew she was lying about something.

"What did you say when you woke up this morning, about Morgan Freeman?" Dean asked.

Kimberley frowned, and her hands started to play with each other. "When I was sleeping, I had a dream."

"Tends to happen." Dean replied.

"A dream, or something else?" Sam asked, throwing his fist back to thump his brother.

"I think." she paused and laughed to herself. "Its stupid."

"We've seen some pretty sh-uh, stupid stuff, tell us." Dean coaxed.

"I think I saw God wearing Morgan Freeman as a meat suit, and they had this kid with them, but he wasn't a child, or an angel. He was a hell spawn." Kimberley started picking her nail off. "God asked me to make a choice."

"Good and Evil choice?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah." Kimberley nodded. "He wanted me to pick a side."

"Did you?" Dean glared at her.

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

There was a silence as they waited for her to tell them what she picked.

"Well?" Dean asked. "What side did you pick?"

"My side." Kimberley smiled.

"Well crap." Dean muttered.

"Hey!" Kimberley frowned.

"Which side did you pick?" Sam ignored Dean.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean replied.

"I'm trying to listen to the female here Dean." Sam glared at his brother.

Kimberley sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Does it really matter? All that matters is getting you guys back home."

"What did he say to you?" Sam persisted.

"That I had to make a decision, that I could continue to walk down the road I'm travelling, with all its ups and downs, or go the opposite way." Kimberley tried to recall the conversation.

"So stay the way you have been for the last twenty odd years or completely change who you are?" Sam asked.

Kimberley nodded. "Yeah. And then he commented that it was like to the whole good and evil debate, made some mention of free will and talked about how if I didn't make a choice then that would still be a choice."

She paused, a sudden look of understanding in her face. "The only way he could intervene, was if one of his angels gave up their grace for me, and stupidly, two of them did."

Sam watched as she battled within herself to tell them something. "Was there anything else?"

"I-, no, nothing." Kimberley replied and shook her head, smiling to the duo. "So, what are our plans then?"

"We're going to take a few weeks off. The whole Lucy-Mikey debate will still be happening when we get back." Dean told her. "So we'll relax, catch a few rays, meet this worlds talent and then do some research before going back to out world."

"Is that alright with you?" Sam asked Kimberley. "We did kinda pull you into this mess without asking."

"Its fine. I'm off for summer any way." She smiled at them, but the smile was hallow. "Hey, who wants to go to a bar?"

Sam looked at the clock which read 6 pm. "Sure, why not?"

"I'm game." Dean grinned.

"Awesome, I think I saw a bar about a mile of so back, give me five minutes to get ready." Kimberley asked and grabbed her suitcase, power walking into the bathroom.

Dean and Sam waited till they hear the tap running before they moved closer to each other.

Dean spoke first. "What do you think she is hiding?"

Sam did a palms up. "It could be anything. But God definitely told her something else."

"What about the kid?" Dean asked, something tickling in the back of his mind.

"Maybe, I dunno, it sounds like the Angels and God couldn't interfere unless something major was happening to Kimberley's destiny, so maybe the kid was hers?" Sams eye brows met his hair as he thought about it. "The sad thing is, I can't wait to get back to our own daemons."

Dean let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean; at least these ones we can kill without too much trouble."

The taps turned off and the boys could hear perfume being spritzed before Kimberley exited the bathroom.

She had exchanged her clothes for a pair of long black trousers and pointy heeled boots. Her top was a clip at the front fake bustier style with a ribbon laced back; the sleeves stopped just under her shoulder and showed that she could do with loosing some weight.

Her neck was adorned by a blue star on a silver chain, and minimal make up was on her face, but it covered up the lack of sleep, nightmares and troubles she had been facing the last week. Her hair was straightened and in a side pattern, with a pair of dangle earrings on her lobes.

"You two going like that or getting changed?" She asked, using her right hand to clasp a charm bracelet around her left wrist.

Dean stood up and crossed over to her, taking the bracelet as it slipped from her grasp, the charms sliding off and flying everywhere.

"Damn it!" She snapped and bent down, picking them up and counting them off. "Where's my crown?"

"Right here princess." Dean grinned.

Kimberley stood up and turned to him. "Don't call me princess."

"Why do you have a crown then?" He asked.

"Because I'm a royal pain." She shrugged her shoulder and handed the charms to him.

Dean threaded the charms through and was about to place it on her wrist when the sound of beating wings brought their attention. "Cas!"

"Add this charm to her bracelet." Castiel ordered.

Kimberley looked at it and smiled. "Thank you Castiel, its lovely!"

As Dean placed the charm - an angel with gold wings - on the bracelet Kimberley moved to Castiel and hugged him.

Castiel awkwardly patted her back.

Kimberley turned her attention back to the boys and placed her wrist in front of Dean. "So, you two getting ready?"

* * *

Half an hour later Dean and Sam, wearing a black shirt and dark blue shirt respectively, and a fresh pair of jeans, walked with Kimberley to the bar that wasn't actually that far from where they were staying.

Kimberley made a beeline for the bar, leaving Sam and Dean to scope the place out and get them a table.

As Dean finished scoping the place out Sam motioned him over to where he had found a table.

Dean nodded to him and motioned for Kimberley, who was still at the bar. Dean walked up behind her and placed a hdn on her shoulder. "We've got a seat."

"Can you take these over Dean, I wanna try some shots over here with Allan." She grinned up at him and nudged the tray of booze towards him before turning her attention back to Allan. "Whats this called again?"

"Purple nurple." Allan replied, grin increasing as Kimberley knocked it back, then slammed the shot glass on the table.

"Nice." She smiled to his brown eyes that matched his brown hair. All in all Allan had a forgettable complexion and clothes to match. "Can I have another?"

"Sure." Allan agreed and poured her another.

"Don't you want to sit with us?" Dean asked, a hand on her elbow as she slammed her shot glass down again.

"Dean, chill, I'll be over soon okay?" She gave him a side ways glance and nodded to Allan, who topped up her drink.

The oldest Winchester glared at Kimberley then grabbed the beers, not bothering with the tray and stalked over to the table, throwing himself down and downing one of the beers quickly, trying to ignore Kimberleys strange laugh/snort as there was a lull in the music.

Dean glared at Kimberley as she knocked back another shot of purple nurple, nodding to the bar man who poured her another and smiled at something he said, not noticing Sam as he sat down beside him

"Whats up Dean?" Sam nudged him with his shoulder. "Found trouble? Making some?"

"Its Kimberley." Dean took a sip of his beer. "She's acting like all the crap the last few days hasn't happened."

"Maybe she's just letting her hair down." Sam shrugged.

"I don't like it." Dean muttered, mainly to himself.

"What, the fact that she's enjoying her self and it has nothing to do with you?" Sam shook his head. "Seriously Dean, if you want to screw someone don't got for the only unattainable girl in the world!"

"Sandra Bullocks here?" Deans head whipped around.

"Some times I wonder why I even bother." Sam spoke mostly to him self. "Just, lighten up will ya?"

Dean cut his eyes to his brother, then to Kimberley and sat up a bit as she stood from her chair and paid the barman, walking in a straight line to them.

"How many shots did you have?" Dean asked.

"Five, no, seven!" Kimberley told him, then hugged them as she sat down. "Thanks for agreeing to this guys."

Dean stiffened then used one hand to pat her on the back. Sam nodded to her.

The sound of wings beating alerted them to Castiel.

Kimberley disengaged herself from the brothers and turned to the Angel of the lord. "Castiel, would you like a soft drink?"

"No. I am merely here to ask of your plans." The eyes of the meat suit Jimmy Novak turned from Kimberley to Dean. "You are aware that there is a deadline."

"Yup, and we'll cross the finish line way before then." Dean grinned to Castiel. "C'mon Cassy, chill out! Grab a beer and sit with us."

"I cannot. If I remain stationary I may be targeted by the angels of this world." Castiel shook his head.

"Wait, you guys down run the who shebang from somewhere else? You aren't like from the same family?" Kimberley asked.

"We are similar but different. We are like cousins." Castiel explained.

"Oh, okay." Kimberley nodded and drank another purple nurple. "So, where are we going tomorrow?"

"The amount of booze we're going to drink tonight? I don't think we'll be legal to drive for a week!" Dean grinned.

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "And since when has anything like pesky legal laws stopped you, Mister Dean Winny Winchester?"

Sam and Kimberley laughed as Dean glared.

Castiels mouth twitched before he disappeared, their laughter echoing in his ears.

* * *

I would like to thank jordilynnofficial Switzerland86, GintaBella and D3ANwasH3R3 for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	19. Kidnapping Kids A

Chapter 18 - Kidnapping Kids A.

* * *

Sunlight flitted through the blinds of the cheap motel room. Kimberley snuggled into her warm pillow and squeezed it, frowning as it let out a huff of air.

Opening her eyes she glanced at the bare chest staring at her, then quickly looked down, relief rushing through her at the sight of pants on both herself and the guy. Looking upward she pulled her head back in shock at the sight of Sam sleeping peacefully beside her, a smile on his face.

Gently she disentangled herself from him, replacing her missing body with a pillow, which he began to hug the imitation feathers out of.

As she subtly checked she still had all her clothes on Kimberley glanced around the room and smiled at the sight of Dean relaxing on the other bed, sprawled out with his t-shirt half off his body, half entangled in his arms

Using skills that she had learned as a Carer, that helped to put much larger men (and women) to bed without waking them up, Kimberley tucked in both Winchester boys, taking off their shoes, socks, and jeans, blushing as she placed the boys under their covers and fluffed their pillows.

"Night mom." Dean murmured before turning over in his sleep, taking most of the covers with him.

Kimberley half sighed, half smiled as she moved the cover back over him, before grabbing some clothes from a suitcase and headed to the bathroom, quickly getting changed.

Walking out of the bathroom she routed through her bag before finding her hair brush and swept it up into a high pony tail. Looking through her bag once more she grabbed her purse, room key and then the keys to the Impala, leaving her bag, phone and jacket in the room.

Outside the sun was casting an 8 am light over the city of Heartland. Kimberley unlocked the Impala and made her way to the drivers seat, wincing as the cut on her hand stung as she placed it around the steering wheel.

Going through the motions, and making sure she was on the right side of the road, Kimberley drove about a dozen blocks before finding an open dinner.

Inside the dinner there was a young couple, a married man eating an edible breakfast, and a young girl sitting with a paper in front of her, a cup of juice yet to be touched at her hand.

'I'm getting as bad as the boys.' She thought to herself, rolling her eyes and moved to the counter. "Hi, can I order four large breakfasts to go, with two black coffees and two orange juices? Ohh and an apple pie please."

"Sure thing." The man behind the cash register nodded, then blinked in recognition. "Kimberley?"

"Ya? Oh hey Allan!" Kimberley smiled to the barman. "You work here too?"

"Gotta make ends meet somewhere." He shrugged.

"Tell me about it." She nodded in agreement.

"I think I sense a story?" He half asked, half enquired.

"Last year I was working night shifts in a care home, doing uni during the day, working in a kitchen at the weekend, doing my writing thing, meeting friends and volunteering in between." She laughed and handed him a bill. "I think I survived on like three hours of sleep a night for the entire year."

'More than the boys though.' She thought, suddenly feeling guilty for moaning.

"So you're on vacation with your boyfriend now?" Allan asked, handing her back her change.

"Who, they boys? No, no - no." She shook her head negatively.

"Brothers?" He tried again.

"Again, no, thank god." Kimberley smiled at him. "They're some friends from uni, they were over for a semester and I showed them the ropes, and now they're showing me around the USA before I go back."

"How's it going?" Allan asked, gabbing a box and started packaging the pie in it.

"I fell like a mother to them some times." She answered truthfully.

"How so?" She asked and leaned against the counter to watch her as he finished packing the pie.

"I've fed them, helped get their fashion sorted out, got the car all fixed up, told the usual parental white lies, gave up certain things to help them, I even tucked them into bed this morning." She muttered the last one to her self, then smiled at Allan. "They didn't have the best of life growing up. Only one parent, constantly moving, no real place to call home."

"You look like you wanna wish them something." Allan started.

"What, like a second chance at their childhood?" Kimberley snorted; snapping their minds back to when they were kids would not go down will with Sam and Dean. "Sometimes I wish, even for one day, they'd be able to experience a mother caring for them and be able to remember it clearly."

A bell rang behind them and Kimberley spun on her feet, looking around the dinner for anything that would have made the noise. With a shrug she turned back to Allan. "Silly huh?"

"No, you must care deeply for your friends." Allan smiled and handed her a bag with her food. "See ya around Kimberley."

"Bye Allan!" She waved and left the dinner, glancing around the parking lot before crossing to the Impala, opening it and sticking the bag on the passenger seat.

Ten minutes later Kimberley used her elbow to open the motel door, smiling at the sounds of the boys snoring.

Closing the door quickly with her foot she put the food cartons on the table and walked over to the space between the two beds. "C'mon guys, breakfast!"

"Ten more minutes mom." Dean, a high pitched sounding Dean, spoke under the covers.

'What the?' Was all Kimberley had time to think about before Dean jumped up and tripped out the bed. 'Holy crap!'

"What, what's wong? What's wong wiv my voice?" Dean asked, a hand going to his throat, his hands flew to his face. "What the-"

"Don't you swear!" Kimberley ordered. "And pull up your pants."

"Moooom, I'ma trying ta sleep." Sams voice, high pitched like Deans, called from his bed.

"Sammy, get up!" Dean ordered, hiking the boxers above his waist, pretty much almost to his chin and put his hands on his hips. "Crazy chic did somefin to us!"

"Hey I ain't no crazy chick!" Kimberley replied and sat on the bed with a thump and Sams decidedly smaller head (and body) came out from under the covers. "Oh my God I've gone crazy!"

"No, no, no, no!" Dean temper flared. "I am not gonna be stuck in a child's body!"

The emotions began to get the better of him and tears pooled in his eyes. Sam moved forward to his brother and fell off the bed, the boxers remaining under the covers.

"Oh crap, oh crap oh crap ohcrap." Kimberley was panicking. "I've made Dean and Sam Winchester into friggen kids!"

With her hands in her hair Kimberley began to rock backwards and forwards, muttering under her breath.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to Kimberley, tripping at first, then landing with his face in her lap. Standing up he glared up at her. "Kimbewey! Damn it, KIMBEWEY!"

Kimberley looked down at him and her lips began to twitch into a smile.

"Don smile." He glared at her. "And don waf."

She started laughing.

Sam, wearing his pants the same way as Dean, stood beside his brother. "What the-"

"Don't swear!" Kimberley stopped laughing quickly and pointed at the Winchester brothers.

The boys looked at the female, then they looked to each other. Together they nodded and opened their mouths.

'Oh crap don't cry!' Kimberley silently begged.

"CASTIEL!"

There was a beat of silence as they waited for Castiel to appear. Everyone heard the flutter of his wings as he appeared at the door way, a confused look upon his face.

"Why are the vessels of Michael and Lucifer pre-adolescent children?" He asked, unsure as to what had been going on.

"We don't know!" Kimberley replied for everyone.

"What exactly did you do this morning?" Castiel ordered.

"Uh, I got up, changed, tucked the boys in, went and got breakfast-" "FOOD!" "Not now Dean." "Awww man."

Dean turned to sulk, still sitting on the floor beside Sam. Castiel reached over and turned him to face him. Dean glared up at the angel. Castiel turned to Kimberley. "And then?"

"I drove home-" "You drove my Impala!" "I bought the friggen thing!" "How comes she gets to swears!"

Castiel looked to Kimberley, who shrugged. "They looked like kids, they shouldn't be swearing. And I am not swearing either."

Dean just huffed.

Kimberley shook her head at him. "After that I drove straight home, and when I got here the boys where like this."

"Did you see or hear anything strange, talk to anyone at all?" Castiel added after a few minutes silence.

"Well, I talked to Allan." Kimberley blushed, then paled. "I head a bell, but there was nothing in the area that could have made the noise."

Castiel 'hmm'ed before walking around the motel, closely examining the floor before stopping just at the door. He bent down and picked something up. "You made a wish."

"No I didn't-holy crap I did!" Kimberley's hands flew to her face, then she frowned. "What is that?"

"A wish bone." Sam stood up and made a grab for it, causing the pants he had grabbed to fall down in the process. "Crap."

"What did you wish?" Castiel asked.

"Uhh, can I tell you outside?" Kimberley asked, already standing up to walk outside.

"It concerns the Winchester brothers, they have the right to know." Castiel replied.

"Okay, I kinda, wished for like one day they'd be able to experience and remember a mother caring for them, because of all the crap they've been through practically their whole lives." Kimberley rushed out.

"I HATE YOU!" Dean suddenly yelled. "YOU CAN'T TAKE MY MOMS PLACE!"

"I don't want to!" Kimberley denied. "I wasn't thinking!"

"You never do!" Dean shouted, tears falling from his eyes. "Stupid tears!"

"I'll make it up to you!" Kimberley tried. "I'll give you porn, and food, and let you drive the Impala!"

"I could do all of dose fings alwedy, if you hadn't make me a kid!" Dean yelled.

"I'll make it up to you somehow!" Kimberley was close to tears.

"Leave 'er alone Deen." Sam slugged his brother. "Think of all the stuffs she's doing for us."

"Bu we kids Sammy!" Dean kicked his feet on the ground with annoyance. 'I hated being a kid!'

"Yes, you are both approximately 4 years, three months and eight days old." Castiel informed them.

'Specific much?' Kimberley raised her eyebrows. "How do we turn them back?"

"If I am correct the Winchesters will only return to their original age once the wish has been completed. If not then they will have to age naturally." Castiel replied.

"Angel say what now?" Dean and Kimberley asked in sync.

"They must experience what a real childhood is like, with memories that will stay through their transformation back into adulthood." Castiel explained further.

Something flashed in Deans eyes. Sam jumped up in excitement. "Dean, we get to go to the zoo! And-and go finger painting, and play with kids out own age and-"

"Uh, Castiel, why don't you take Sam into the bathroom." Kimberley asked. "I'm sure he'll need a little hand."

"Heh, that's right, I'm taller than you pipsqueak!" Dean grinned, the grin fading as Sam and Castiel went behind the now closed bathroom door. He turned and glared at Kimberley.

"I'm sorry Dean." Kimberley knelt on the floor, the sat beside him. "I was just, you know what it doesn't matter."

"No, say it, why do you think I had such a crappy childhood?" His voice, when angry, sounded so much like his grown up voice.

"No, not a crappy child hood." Kimberley shook her head. "Look Dean, you knew your mom when you were a toddler. Sam never had a chance to really interact with her. I just want you guys to know what I knew when I was growing up slightly."

"Huh?" Dean asked.

'How the hell am I supposed to explain this right?' Kimberley laughed. "You know my childhood wasn't the best, and my family would never win any Walton awards. Hell we're more like the Simpsons than the Brady Bunch, but occasionally, rarely, my mom and dad would pull things together and we would have a day, one day in almost every two years, where we could act like a family and have fun. Please let me give you and Sam one, please?"

Dean watched her face become pleading and nodded. "But we get to do something I want to first."

"Sure anything." Kimberley smiled and agreed, then looked at him. "But no looking under anyone's skirts!"

"Awww man!"

* * *

Kimberley had taken an old shirt from each of the boys, and one pair of their jeans, and set to work cutting the material down to children size. She did the same thing with the boxers and sent the boys off to get ready in the bathroom while she cleaned up.

"Do you know who the spell caster is?" Castiel asked.

"I think it was Allan the barman." Kimberley replied, standing to full height. "Although I can't be too sure."

"Who else was there?" Castiel stepped closer to her. "Allow me access to your memories and I will find out who the spell caster is."

"What if it was Wendy, like before we left?" Kimberley side stepped him.

"You do not have to allow me access."

Kimberley bit her lip and nodded.

Castiel stepped forward and took her head in his hands. Slowly he touched his forehead to hers and looked at her memory of this morning, concentrating on the individuals from the dinner.

"I will return." He spoke softly.

Kimberley blinked and he was gone.

Biting her lip she looked around the room. A tug at her trousers caused her attention to turn to Dean and Sam, who were looking up at her expectantly. 'I guess I could tell them that we need to stay here in case what turned them into kids is actually something that wants to harm them but…' "Who wants to go to the park?"

"Nuhhu, we get to do what I want!" Dean grinned up at her.

"Okay Deano, what do you want to do?" Kimberley asked, then flinched. "Sorry."

"I want to go to the ice cream shop." Dean replied. "Then go to the cinema."

"Okay." Kimberley blinked. "I think I saw one just before the diner."

"Lets go!" Dean grabbed her hand and began to drag her out.

Kimberley laughed and grabbed her bag with everything they should hopefully need and struggled to keep up with Dean and Sam as they rushed to the Impala, waiting impatiently as she locked the room door and opened the car.

"Aww man!" Dean suddenly moaned and sat on the passengers seat with a glower on his face.

"What?" Kimberley was worried.

"I can't drive the Pala!" Dean cried.

"Was he always like that?" Kimberley whispered to Sam, who nodded.

* * *

As they arrived at the ice cream parlour Dean and Sam made a bee line for the ice cream, leaving Kimberley to scope the place out.

Inside one of the booths a middle aged couple sat, the mother watching Sam and Dean, the father practically licking his bowl clean.

Outside the shop a girl walked past, glancing in the shop as she slowly strolled away.

An older man was standing behind the desk listening with a smile to them talking about what flavours they wanted, how many scoops, what toppings. He turned his attention to her. "That's up to your mother sonnies."

"Oh eh, they've been very good, they can have what ever they want." Kimberley blushed. 'Should I set him right? Can I pass my self off as their sister?' "They're not-"

"Honey, what are you still doing in here?" Castiel appeared behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The twins were supposed to be at the park for a play date ten minutes ago."

"Really?" Kimberley turned to look at Castiel who nodded. "Okay boys, pick two scoops each, don't keep the nice man waiting. Can you call the Novaks?"

"Already done." Castiel replied in Jimmy Novaks voice.

"Okay, that'll be five dollars." The man smiled at Dean and Sam as they tried to eat the ice cream quickly and got brain freeze. "Cute children."

"Thanks." Kimberley smiled and placed a hand on their shoulders. "They grow up so fast."

"Ain't that the truth." He continued to smile. "My, they looked like this time tomorrow they'll be adults!"

Kimberley giggled unsurely and nodded to him. "If you'll excuse us sir, we're late boys!"

Dean and Sam paused in the eating to glance up at her, then resumed eating, walking slowly out of the shop, not looking around them as Castiel and Kimberley tried to usher them out quicker.

"Whats up?" Kimberley asked, looking at Castiel once they were at the small park; Sam and Dean finished their ice creams and ran for the play area, jumping on the swings.

"The couple were not a couple." Castiel spoke quietly as they walked to the bench and sat down, keeping an eye on Dean and Sam.

"Brother and sister?" She asked, eyes focused on Sam who rolled his eyes as he pushed his big brother on the swing, jumping back in time to avoid his feet.

"They are a pair of Witches." Castiel replied in the same soft voice.

"Angel say what now?" Kimberley demanded. "Are they-"

"Yes." Castiel nodded. "Although I do not know why."

"I could guess." A voice came from behind them and they jumped, whirling around to stare at a teenage boy. "They are looking for a child renewed for a sacrifice."

"Well they ain't sacrificing my- Allan?" Kimberley squinted at him.

The young boy grinned and nodded. "How did you guess?"

"I don't know." Kimberley sat back with a thump. "I thought all this stuff happened in your world, not mine. Did you come through with them?"

Allan shook his head. "We have always been here, but we have not had much power."

"We?" Her eyebrows rose.

"I am a Witch." He replied.

"Good, Evil or Neutral?" Kimberley asked, placing a hand on Castiels arm as he moved to stop the Witch.

Allan's mouth grew into a wide grin. "Nice to see a hunter that doesn't think all Witches are evil, or chicks."

"I grew up with Harry Potter." Kimberley replied off handedly. "And I'm no hunter. The closest I am to it if is I routing around the fridge for something to eat."

Allan continued to smile.

"You never answered her question." Castiel pointed out.

"I'm a neutral, leaning on the good side." Allan replied, the grin falling from his face. "The two from the bar, they've been tailing you since you got into town. They sensed something was going down and knew it wouldn't take long until someone wished and renewed innocence on someone."

Kimberley turned to Castiel with a concerned look on her face.

"How do you know this?" Castiel asked.

"They posted it on Twitter." Allan shrugged.

"Stupid Witches." Kimberley face palmed. "What does this mean for the boys?"

"They hope to take them before the spell can be undone, which is dependant on their experience." Allan explained. "If you don't get them to feel like children in a happy childhood, then they will be stuck this age, forever."

"I take that's a bad thing." Kimberley turned to Castiel.

The angel nodded.

"Okay then." Turning she looked over to where the boys were talking to a little boy and girl and something flashed through her mind. "Boys!"

Dean turned and gave her a glare, taking the little girl by the hand. Sam looked back confused but followed his brother as they began walking away from the park.

"SAM! DEAN!" She yelled, running towards them. 'Their legs are half the size of mine, what gives?' "Come back here boys."

She watched in horror as Sam and Dean turned the corner with the two kids, and when she got round the street, they had vanished completely.

Slow footsteps alerted her to Castiel, who came to a stop beside her.

Gently she turned to look at him. "Well, crap."

* * *

I would like to thank jordilynnofficial, d3anwash3re and Michael-Fan for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	20. Childhood Dreams Part B

Chapter 19: Childhood Dreams - Part B.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a long, long time between updates, but I haven't been able to add to this for various reasons. Hopefully the updates will be more regular!

* * *

Dean blinked awake, groaning his as his stiff muscles protested the movement. He could feel Sam sitting beside him, the younger one still sleeping.

As he shook his head, he shrugged his shoulders, trying to nudge his brother into waking up. 'Crap.'

* * *

'There's a crack of light!'

'Quick! Go!'

'Are you sure-'

'NEVER question me! GO!'

A chuckle.

'Soon this world will be mine…'

* * *

Kimberley stared at the corner where the boys where only moments before. 'Crap. Crap. CRAP!' "CASTIEL!"

Castiel turned to her, eyes widening as she grabbed the collar of his suits jacket and hauled him to her. "Calm down."

"Calm? CALM? THIS IS ME CALM!" She yelled, and then realized who she was shouting at. "Sorry."

She let go of him and brushed his collar back down, then took a calming breath. "How on Earth are we going to find them?"

Slowly Castiels head turned slightly and he nodded. "I shall be back."

"CAS-damn it. That is annoying." Kimberley muttered under her breath and closed her eyes, trying to pause the tears. 'Hold on a minute.'

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed her self from the wall she had been leaning on. Within seconds, she had retracted her steps and was back at the dinner where it all began. The girl was still there, her juice mostly gone. Allen was wiping his hands with a small towel as he stepped out from the cash register, a surprised look on his face.

"Kimberley! What are you doing back he-re?" He frowned. "You didn't catch the boys?"

"No." She shook her head.

"And Castiel disappeared?"

"Yes."

"And you think you have an idea, but want back up incase they try to cut you up into itty bitty bits?"

"Yup." Kimberley looked at him warily. "You psychic?"

"Witch, remember?" He smiled to her, and then extended his hand. "Shall we?"

She nodded, but didn't take his hand, watching from the corner of her eye as it slowly made its way to his side and rested there. "Do you know where they are holding up?"

"In a town of this size, certain places are ear market for letting and selling to Angels, Witches and Others." Allen began and motioned for her to come in the back. "Two places have been rented out recently within the section of town put aside for certain things, rituals and the like."

Slowly Kimberley nodded. 'Makes sense, some kind of order…wait, RITUALS!' "Rituals, Allen?"

Allen grabbed a stack of papers and shifted through then, pausing then resuming as he nodded distractedly towards her. "Yes. Witches apply for a license through here, and pick up there paperwork at the Pharmacy. If they need any special things ordered in they pick them up at the bar."

"Do you know what kind of stuff has been ordered? Does it ever go to an address?" Kimberley wasn't sure what questions to ask.

"Here we go." Allen plucked a sheaf of paper from within the pile and held it to the light. "This morning a girl rented out the warehouse a mile from the centre of town, and another woman rented out a farm a few miles from Mrs. Westers."

"Wendy?" Kimberley blinked. 'Strange that stuffs revolving around - why is he looking at me oddly.'

"You know Mrs. Westers?" Allen asked, very surprised. Quickly he spun around to look at her.

"We met her yesterday, that's the reason we are here in Heartland." Kimberley shrugged. "Where do you think they will be?"

"What do you think?" Allen asked, something coming over his eyes, darkening the helpful look he had been carrying since they entered the room.

"Well, everything cliché suggests they would be in the warehouse, but, I dunno." Kimberley looked at the two-piece of paper that held the order, and looked at their carefully. "Something in my gut tells me to go with Wendy's house."

"You know her by first name basis?" Allen looked shocked.

Kimberley frowned at him, and then nodded. "How dangerous as these witches?"

"About a four." Allen guessed.

"Out of ten?" Kimberley asked.

Allen shook his head. "Nope, five."

"Well crap." Kimberley muttered to herself, before muttering to herself. She turned to Allen. "Can you help me if there is a fight?"

Allen shook his head. "Unless they attack me, otherwise I would lose my neutral status and most of my businesses."

"Well crap." She stated through clenched teeth. 'I got the boys into his mess, I'll get them out. And hopefully keep my head attached to my body…'

"You could ask the Angel for some help?" Allen suggested.

Kimberley thought about it, and then shook her head. "I'll meet you in the bar in ten minutes."

Allen opened his mouth but Kimberley had already left, the piece of paper sitting on the table.

* * *

Allen opened up the bar, glancing around for Kimberley. Not seeing her he finished unrolling all the blinds and flicked on the lights, taking a step back as a meddle aged pair stood already and waiting at the bad, a glass of something amber colored in their hands.

"Allen, of the Liliana clan." The female spoke quietly, before she sashayed towards him. "Hello."

Allen watched them with fear in his eyes, praying to himself that the wards in the building would keep them from attacking him. "Helena of the Dopi clan? And your brother, Naidini?"

"You have been well informed of us." Helena grinned and stepped closer, her perfume tickling his nose. "Now, who have you told, and what have you said?"

"I have said nothing!" Allen denied, walking backwards to the bar, stopping as he heard Naidini stepping up and walking towards them.

"I don't like liars." Naidini growled, and then begin to grin. "Let me tech you a lesson about those who lie to me and my sister."

"There are wards in place!" Allen felt the need to yell.

Helena grinned, stepping closer to him, leaning over him before looking upwards, causing him to glance up - and free.

"Protections spell." He spoke breathlessly; panic beginning to squeeze his lungs of any precious oxygen.

Helena grinned and motioned for her brother to join her in the circle. Naidini smirked as he stepped underneath the circle and brought up a sharp looking dagger, twisting it against the artificial light, the spells on it joining the light, causing it to light up like the fourth of July.

Naidini chuckled as he stepped forward, even closer to the petrified neutral. "I'm going to enjoy this. Neutrals are my favorites."

The door banged open, causing the group to pause and turn to it.

Kimberley stepped in, a sword in her hand, a bunch of papers stuffed in her pockets, and the look of 'bring it on' on her face.

Naidini let loose a roar of annoyance and sprung from the circle, dagger aiming towards Kimberley.

Allen opened his mouth to scream at her not to defend herself when she walked towards him, her sword dropping to the ground as Naidini jumped the last few feet.

Slamming into an invisible force, that stripped him of all weapons, before throwing him to the walls in the bar, banged his head off a table a few times before he was thrown through the air and out of the establishment.

Helena growled at the girl, before hissing in annoyance as she smirked at her. "Who are you?"

"Where are the boys?" Kimberley demanded, stepping towards her but staying away from the circle on the ceiling.

Helena smiled. "Such sweet, sweet, young things. Don't worry _mother_ I'm taking such good care of them."

"You tell me where they are right now!" Kimberley shouted, stepping within grabbing range.

Helena moved to smack her, then realised is she did she would recieve the same treatement as her brother. With a hiss she popped out of existance, leaving a peppermint smell in the area.

Kimberley waited for a moment before reaching out and helping Allen to stand. "Are you alright?"

Allen nodded.

"I'm going to stand outside and talk to someone who is going to help, come get us when you've feeling better." Kimberley smiled. "If we are not in the car park we should be back within the hour."

Allen watched her leave and looked around the room with vauge determination on his face.

* * *

Outside the bar Kimberley found Castiel standing beside the Impala.

"Can't you, you know, Angel us there?" Kimberley unconsciously copied Dean's words from only a week ago.

I must know where they are in order to, 'angel', us in.! Castiel told her.

'Damn, I wish I gave them my mobile to trace…oh.' Kimberley turned to Castiel and grinned at him. "Is there any chance you can find them the old way that you used to find Dean and Sam before they got the things carved onto their ribs?"

"They would have had to have the Enochian inscriptions removed." Castiel explained to her.

"And they are still on them while they are miniaturized into wee Chester's?" Kimberley asked.

Castiel looked at her, and then his head fell to the side. He paused for a moment, staring at the inside of the Impala before nodding. "I know where they are."

"Great-hey wait on me!" Kimberley yelled as he disappeared, returning seconds later.

"There is one witch outside the barn, one is inside the house." Castiel reported.

"Chick or dude?" Kimberley asked.

Castiel looked at her.

"Female or male." She fixed.

"The male is outside, while the female appears to be inside." He answered.

"Let's go." Kimberley nodded, reaching out to grab Castiel, pausing as Allen ran up to her.

"WAIT!" The neutral witch yelled, pausing beside them and began panting. "Take-me-with-you-guys."

Kimberley bit her lip and looked to Castiel. Castiel gave an assessing look to the formally neutral witch and nodded, extending his arm.

"We can use these instead." Allen shook his head, bringing out three necklaces.

Kimberley squinted at the small stones on them. "Are-are those diamonds?"

"Yes. Cut to the precise size that we require." Allen nodded. "You can keep yours when we finish here Kimberley, it's the least I can do for not warning you last night."

"Don't worry about it-really? You sure?" Kimberley asked looking at the gorgeous piece of jewelry slash magical item.

Allen nodded.

"Shall we get this 'show' on the rode?" Castiel asked.

* * *

Dean squinted at the light as it flashed underneath the supply closet. He could hear two men hushing a female.

His chest tightened, white fear encompassing his heart as it threatened to break from his body.

"Dean, Sam, you in here?" Someone whispered and Sam curled up tighter, waiting for the perfect moment before he would spring up and knock their kidnappers down.

"They are in here, just behind that roll of hay." Another voice called out and the boys picked their heads up.

"Cas?" They chorused.

"Oh thank God!" Kimberley sighed as she heard the boys speak, running over to them, tripping at the last second and landed at the feel of Helena. 'Crap.'

"You know, while you are annoying." Helena began. "You are also, technically, of a wished renewed innocence."

"Huh?" Said Kimberleys face as he body scrambled backwards, hands grabbing one of Sams and one of Deans.

"Who did you bring with you? That traitorous neutral witch? Or should I say good witch now?" Helena sneered, marring her face with hatred.

Kimberley tried to open her mouth to speak, but a familiar memory returned, of helplessness, of being stuck somewhere with no way out, of being in a place with no help and she squeaked.

"Ha! Are you a woman, or a mouse?" Helena joked, bending down to sneer into Kimberleys face.

In a knee jerk reaction, Kimberley thrust her leg up wards, causing Helena to fly forwards and onto her head, crashing them both together before falling to the ground. Helena grabbed her head and whimpered as Kimberley shook her head, turning to cut the boys bonds, yelping as her hair was yanked backwards by Naidini.

"I'll have fun with you." Naidini growled as he clutched her close to him, smelling her neck, one hand splayed on her neck, the other holding her hair away from her, keeping her body in place.

"KIMBEWEY!" Dean yelled, feeling terror clutching at him, causing him to fight his bonds.

"No-no-NO!" Kimberley yelled as she thrust the knife backwards, causing it to dig into the evil witches leg.

Naidini released her immediately, too focused on his pain to watch her cut the boys bonds and grab them, transporting them from the room as Helena stood up and cast a healing spell on his leg.

"Hurry!" She yelled and grabbed his arm, turning towards the door - stopping short at the sight of Allen and the other man. She smirked to him. "Who ever this witch is, he won't help you."

"He is no witch." Allen stepped backwards as Castiel reached into his coat, withdrawing his angel sword.

"He-he killed an angel?" Naidini whispered, turning white from blood loss and fear.

"No." Castiel brought himself to his full height and prepared to strike. "I AM an Angel of the Lord."

* * *

Sam and Dean felt their body landing on the sot beds of the motel room, and then heard Kimberley whimper as she landed on the floor.

"KIM!" Sam yelled as they scrambled off the bed and to her side, helping her up as she continued to whimper.

"That's it." She spoke quickly. "I'm sleeping in the car."

'Take is she knows about the cockroaches she just squished with her body then.' Dean grinned to himself, before he felt tears prick his eyes and he lunged for her. "I thought-I thought they was going to kill you!"

Kimberleys lips wobbled as she felt the weight of the two boys on her and the enormity of situation. "I can't do this."

"You saved us!" Sam rejoiced, hugging her arm before looking up at her. "You're like a hero!"

Kimberley stifled a sob and shook her head. "I can't! I can't even-once I get you boys back to your selves we are getting you home, no more excuses, no more playing, no more pit stops."

"Can we stop for pie?" Dean asked, a baby pout on his face, lips gutting out and face the picture of innocence.

Kimberley smother a piece of his hair behind his head and nodded. "Sure."

"But I wanted to check out the New York Library, to see if they have any demon texts that we don't have back home." Sam pouted.

Kimberleys lips turned to a smile as she looked at the younger brother and nodded, using her bother hand to pull him to her. "Anything you want Sam. And if you guys are stuck like this, you will be so spoilt rotten that everyone will believe you are my kids."

"You know." Dean spoke after a stretch of silence. "You can call him Sammy."

Kimberley glanced at him and motioned for him to come in for a hug, and then she turned to Sam. "C'mere Sammy."

Sam slowly wrapped his arms around her, grasping Deans as he felt his arms go around Kimberley.

"I'm sowwy for being a pain." Dean whispered, and then frowned. "Why I am the only one talking wik a kid?"

Kimberley felt tears pooling at her eyes again and she leant down to kiss Sam on the head, before turning to Dean. "Growing up, for four years you had your mom and entire family talking like a baby to you, but Sam only had six months of it."

"I don't remember mom." Sam spoke quietly. "But I miss her."

"She was great." Dean nodded to Kimberleys chest. "Bit like you. She always had dese cwazy ideas that would send Dad nuts, hunter stuff. But she like to haf fun, an always mad diffent stuff planned for each day."

"I'm sorry you guys didn't have more time with your mom." Kimberley whispered and squeezed them tighter. "And I had wi-hoped that today would have went better. But at least you have happy memories of your mom, mines aren't as positive."

Sam looked up at her. "You would make a great mom Kimberley, just, don't take them on a road trip."

Kimberley smiled to him and kissed his forehead before looking at Dean. Dean tried to look away, but was caught by her sad smile. Slowly he nodded.

Kimberley bent her head down and kissed Deans hair as another tear slid out. She closed her eyes as a bright light engulfed them and held her breath, trying to keep the happy feeling that was growing inside her alive.

* * *

I would like to thank jordilynnofficial, d3anwash3re SaiKaiya01, Remiar, ShiloCoulter, CasXxGrippedXxMeXxTight, Shae-butter, Bloody-kick-ass, cupcakeattack123, BeautifulMadNoise, moris, I'mAZombieRawr and candieGurl0624 for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	21. Overdue Conversation

Chapter 20: Overdue Conversation.

* * *

_The light above the empty street flickered, a wind causing a chime to ring._

_A shadow falls on the dark street._

_A cat meows._

_The shadow grins._

* * *

Dean slammed the trunk of the imitation Impala down and glanced around. Kimberley was saying good bye to Allen, who handed her a care package.

Sam watched his brother watching the female and nodded his head. "Hey."

Dean turned to him. "What?"

"You okay?" He asked, eyes sliding to Kimberley, who hugged Allen in thanks.

Dean continued to watch them, then grinned tensely at his brother. "Sure."

Castiel appeared at their side, causing Dean to jump. "Will you stop doing that!"

Castiel turned his head to look at him. "We must progress with the events that Kimberley Ann wants, otherwise we will run out of time."

"Well if she stops flirting with Witchy boy over there we could hit the road." Dean grumbled.

Sam and Castiel shared a look.

Kimberley placed her hand on Allen's shoulder and nodded to him before turning towards the boys. "Okay, whose driving?"

"I am." Dean snatched the car keys from her and ran a hand over the hood of the Impala, soft words coming to his mind as he thought of the real one back home.

"Dibs on the passenger seat." Kimberley threw her hand in the air, then looked apologetically at Sam. "Sorry Sam."

"Its cool. I could use some more shut eye." He replied, eyes sliding to look at her.

Kimberley blushed. "You guys wouldn't let me sleep in the car!"

"Didn't mean we had to take shifts." Dean raised his eye brows from across the roof of the car.

"You guys didn't want to search to room!" She returned.

"Because if we found any more you were going to run all the way back to the UK!" Dean reminded her.

Kimberley stopped arguing and looked to the ground. "True."

Dean and Sam shared a look while Castiel angel-ed into the car. Slowly the boys shrugged their shoulders before entering the car.

"Where to next?" Dean asked.

Kimberley thought about it, biting her lip as she brought out her note book and sat on the seat, snapping her seat belt on. "Head to Tuscan, I want to see the Valley from the TV series Falcon Crest, we saw a lot of things back there too."

"You got-directions?" He asked as she passed a sheet of paper to him. "Are you always this prepared?"

Kimberly gave him a half smile before handing him a bundle of tapes. "Allen spotted that we had a tape player and gave me these to keep, they were his dads."

"Allen, tch." Dean grumbled under his breath, glancing through them and popping them on the back seat. "Anyway, the noise will only keep Sammy up."

"No it-yeah, totally." Sam replied sarcastically at Deans look.

"Something up?" Kimberley asked, pen poised on a note book.

Dean said nothing, just started the car and drove off at a high speed, giving Kimberley no chance to wave to Allen as they sped off out of the parking lot.

Kimberley glanced at Dean from the corner of her eye and shook her head slightly.

* * *

A few hours later Sam was driving, Castiel at his side. Dean and Kimberley were on the back seat, playing cards.

"Where did you get these from again?" Dean asked, looking out of place with the soft colored penguin cards in his hands.

"From my friend Dara, she's in Michigan." Kimberley replied, eyeing the cards on the seat and threw in a pebble. "I should probably drop her a line."

"The way you have us going we'll never reach her." Sam commented from the front, jerking the car slightly to miss the cat that ran in front of the car.

Kimberley grinned, turning her head to look at him. "C'mon guys, there is nothing seriously bad evil here, unless you count a witches, but you get my point right? This trip you can relax before getting back into the swing of things and trying to stop Lilith from breaking the sixty-six seals."

"That's another thing, why can't you tell us about what's going to happen?" Sam continued, eyes going to the mirror to look at her.

"Good question." Dean replied, collecting all the cards and popped them back in its holder.

"Why don't you just watch the DVDs you bought at HMV?" Kimberley returned.

"They don't work in this region, and the show in cable is only the first season so far." Dean replied, causing her to look at him. "Why don't you just start from the beginning. We'll remember the important stuff between us."

"It's complicated." She bit her lip and looked out the window, her eyes connecting with the back of Castiels head. "You understand, right Castiel?"

His head turned so he could face her. "If you only give us the pertinent information, we can stop Lucifer from rising."

Something her friend once spoke to her about, when they were chatting about an 11 year old Harry Potter getting a visit from his future self, popped into her mind. "Think of it this way; if someone told your mom all the things that were going to happen, do you think that she would have stayed out of the nursery?"

"She'd've came in with the colt." Dean snorted from beside her.

"And either she would have still died or succeeded in killing Azezal, at which point nothing would have changed or all those people that you saved would have died." Kimberley played with the card in her hands. "I would love to tell you guys, if only - if only I KNEW that you would still save all those people. Everyone one, not just those that die at the hand of Lucifer and Lilith, but the ones that we don't see off screen, and the non connected episodes too.. Cause if I told you and they died, it would be on my head. And my friend Dara would kill me if I did something that she keeps banging into my head about with out Stargate Atlantis fan fictions."

"What about the ones that dies because you don't tell us?" Dean asked and frowned internally as Kimberley's eyes seemed to darken.

"You shouldn't hold back on us." Sam scoffed.

"Stop the car." She spoke quickly. "I need out the car."

Sam looked through the mirror at her darkened face and gripped the steering wheel tighter, glancing at the road before swerving to the side, pulling over in a fluid movement.

Quickly he jumped out of the car, helped Kimberley out, watching her closely as she hugged herself, and stared at the grassy fields in front. Her face had lost all it colour, even her perpetually red checks.

Slowly her head began to shake and she bit her lip. Turning she faced Sam and poked a finger in his chest. "Like your one to talk, Sammy, what about all the things you did with Ruby? And you can't blame Dean for being the reason, if he hadn't sold his soul then YOU would have been the one to kick start the apocalypse! So don't even think about blaming me! Three weeks ago I thought this was all fake! Some stupid TV show with uber cute actors."

Kimberley stopped, head in her hands. "I-I'm trying to figure out what I can tell you guys, I really am. I suggested about doing research didn't I? I can put that with all the information I can get about the season, but we need to make sure I'm not just sending you guys on a wild goose chase and that-I'm rambling sorry."

The three males watched her slowly pace along the dirt road, muttering to herself before she spun to face them, one hand in the air, the finger pointed at Dean. "Something's don't work out the way you want them to. And this things with you dad and, what, tying his soul to something, wasn't in the original story line."

As cars drove past them Dean stepped closer to Kimberley.

Kimberley glanced at him. "I've learned how to keep certain things to myself, ut you guys, I don't know what it is, you keep getting me to open up without you even trying!"

"Look, Kims, we just want to end this apocalypse before it can get started." Dean spoke softly.

"We need to step up on the time line too." Kimberley 180'd the conversation. "I promised my friend I would be at her house for a holiday at the end of August."

Dean nodded and turned to look at Castiel, frowning as the angel was no where to be found. 'Damn disappearing angel!'

"I'll help you guys as much as I can, but you need to remember and listen to it all, including the small stuff." She brought Deans attention to her, not noticing the look Sam was giving her. "And if I decide something is something that you shouldn't know, you won't go snooping, alright?"

Sam and Dean looked to one another, having one of their silent conversations.

Sam looked to Dean and opened his eyes.

Dean glared at his brother.

Sam nodded towards the car, then to where Castiel had been.

Dean shook his head.

Sam nodded to Dean, a smirk falling onto his face.

Dean glared, nodding grudgingly.

Kimberley watched their exchange and rolled her eyes. "Ya done? There's a wine cellar I've been dying to taste!"

* * *

I would like to thank jordilynnofficial, d3anwash3re SaiKaiya01, Remiar, ShiloCoulter, CasXxGrippedXxMeXxTight, Shae-butter, Bloody-kick-ass, cupcakeattack123, BeautifulMadNoise, moris, I'mAZombieRawr and candieGurl0624 for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	22. Explanations from the source

Chapter 21: Explanations from the source.

* * *

Dean stretched in the back seat of the Impala, frowning at the weight on his chest. Cracking an eye open he found Sams arms wrapped around him, a small pool of drool on his rangers shirt. "Dude, what the hell!"

Sam shot up instantly, blearily looking around as snickers where heard in the front of the car.

"Good morning boys." Kimberley grinned, eyes flickering between the road and the mirror to look at them. "How'd'ya sleep?"

"Fine." They mumbled together, Dean pushing Sam completely off of him and grabbed his shirt. "We stopping soon? I've been contaminated."

"Stop for the day is just coming up." Kimberley promised. "I called a head and made us reservations for dinner and got a motel booked, and the owner assures me there are no bugs or cockroaches in residence."

Sam frowned to her. "And you believe him?"

"I told him I was traveling with the male version of the hotel inspector and he assures me the room we will have will only be for us." She grinned, looking over to Castiels lap before pulling off the main highway and towards a town. "We should be there in about forty minutes."

"Just enough time for some more shut eye." Dean grinned and placed his hands behind his head, getting comfy in the back seat.

Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Deans body rocket as though he was in a highly moving vehicle. He opened his eyes and frowned at the sight of the subway train he was in._

_He turned his head and cursed internally at the sight of Kimberley sitting with her headphones in, a few guys whispering about her behind her seat._

_"The next stop is Penn Station." Came over the intercom and Dean frowned._

_'When was she in New York?' He asked himself, following her as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, too interested in her iPod to look around her._

_The three men watched her walk towards the front of the subway, and then stood._

_Dean jumped from his seat and began worrying._

_Kimberley looked like she felt something go past her, causing her to turn around and spot the men. She smiled at them._

_One of them stepped forward._

_Dean groaned. 'Oh no, no, no, huh?'_

_Kimberley brought out her map and pointed somewhere, talking quietly to the man that had approached her._

_Dean raised an eyebrow at her perfect New York accent, and watched with bemusement as the men thanked her and got off the subway._

_Kimberley walked towards the doors, then sat back down on a seat, choosing to get off at the next station, just in case._

_"She always plans a head." Came a voice from behind him, and Dean turned, blinking at the sight of Andrew wearing a toga. "Sorry bout the outfit, at a party."_

_"I thought you were going to Italy?" Dean asked, frowning._

_Andrew grinned. "Were not here to talk about me."_

_"I thought after the ritual, things like this wouldn't happen again." Dean started._

_"Something about the ritual went hinky." Andrew replied, glancing behind him and raised a hand, signaling 'two minutes'. "Ask Sam about the gift Wendy gave him, and talk to Kimbo. There's something going on that even I don't know about."_

_Dean could feel the dream beginning to fade away from him, the sounds of the car and the music beginning to become clearer. "Wait!"_

_"What?" Andrew snapped._

_Dean blinked. "What level of angel are you?"_

_The dream snapped back into focus and Andrew grinned. "We don't have the same levels as you do."_

_Dean sat back on the seat and crossed his arms, waiting on more information._

_Andrew rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, causing them to appear at a boardroom meeting. Andrew walked up to the smart board and brought a market pen out from his toga, drawing a crude organization charts. "There is God. There are the angels such as Jacob. Then there are the overseers, which you can classify as those like Jacob or the powers that be, sometimes referred to as 'Ancients' by the Chinese and certain Americans. Then we have the archangels, then leaders of the garrison, guardian angels, and then Angels of specific things, such as Days of the week, worship places and the like. Then there are the angels of order, and last but not least, we have the angels that do most of the work in keeping humanity from finding out about us, and that keep most things running on a day to day basis."_

_Dean waited; he knew there was more to come._

_"In this reality, however, there are only guardian angels, a few angels that have been given temporary archangel status, a few that run things till God tells us what to do, several of the individual angels that the world prays to most of the time." Andrew paused, catching his breath, then nodded to Dean. "And there are, of course, the angels that guide the souls to where ever they will lie once passing over to the side of death."_

_Something clicked in Deans head. "Are you the same as duchbags from my world?"_

_"We are their cousins, I suppose you could say." Andrew nodded. "God created his world then created his angels. HE created his humans, and then decided to make more life in different world, and different dimensions and realities. We were created, with a slightly different make up than the original angels, to keep watch over this world. But no one here thinks that we can control our cousins, they have less humanity than what we do."_

_There was a silence as Dean digested the information, before he suddenly stood up, walked towards the drawing, and ran a finger down it. "Where are you?"_

_"Huh?" Andrew blinked._

_"What level of are you?" Dean asked._

_Andrew smirked. "I'm a-"_

"God Dean, you sleep like the dead!" Kimberley giggled, shaking him even harder.

Dean shot up, glaring at the girl. With a small snarl, he left the car and hoofed it to the open room door, slamming it behind him.

Kimberley blinked. "Guess I interrupted a good dream."

* * *

I would like to thank hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, QueenDollyDaydream, Anime Puppet, nikiluvsdean and LadyHan for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	23. Round Robin

Chapter 22: Round Robin.

* * *

Kimberley blinked as the motel room slammed shut. "Why do I have the feeling I just missed something major?"

She shook her head and closed the Impalas door, locking it before walking towards the room door, trying the handle.

Finding it locked Kimberley sighed in annoyance before knocking. "Dean? Sam? Will one of you open up?"

Growling she kicked the door and began walking towards the main office for a spare key.

The blinds of the window twitched.

Inside the room, Sam watched Kimberley leave then turned to Dean. "Okay, what's with the secrecy?"

Dean waited for a minute before running a hand through his hand, pacing the room as he spoke. "I got another visit from the angel that we met when I was sleeping."

'The angel that we-' Sam blinked. "Castiel appeared to you in a dream?"

"No no Cas!" Dean growled, glaring at his brother. "Andrew."

"Andrew? Kimberleys cousin Andrew?" Sam blinked.

Dean nodded, and then frowned. "He told me to ask you about what ever Wendy the Witchy witch gave you."

Sam nodded in puzzlement before the look of understanding dawned on his face. "She gave me a small mirror. She said it was because I was so fascinated with her aura reader and because I knew what it was."

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Do you remember the mirror in Wendy's house?" Sam asked.

'And that didn't sound _girly_. At all.' Dean thought as he nodded. "Showed Cas angel-ing in and being zapped back out. What about it?"

"Did you see the colors around us?" Sam continued.

Dean shook his head. "Didn't notice."

Sam sighed. 'What did I do to get stuck with him?' "You had a color, I had a color, and Kimberley had this weird mix of colors. When they started talking it all made sense, how the purity of her soul, the original rainbow color, was being protected by this silver seal, which we now know to be the Angels, or even just her guardian angels, and the mix of red and black was, erm, what happened to her when she was, you know."

"You can say the words Sammy; they're not going to bite you in the ass." Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam rolled his in return. "You need to learn to be more sensitive around girls Dean."

"What girls? All there is here is Kimberley!" Dean threw his hand in the air, and Sam groaned.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam glared at him, and then scoffed. "You're in a bitching mood because you aren't getting any."

"Hey! I don't bitch!" Dean glared. "I leave that to you."

"We're getting off the point." Sam looked at him expectantly. 'Jerk.'

"I heard that." Dean warned him.

Sam continued to glare. Dean threw his hands into the air. "Whatever!"

"As I was saying." Sam began routing through his bag, before finally depositing everything out of it and grabbed a small round mirror. "Here's the mirror. Next time Kimberley comes in we'll see what it shows."

Dean remembered something. "We also need to talk to Kimberley about the ritual."

"Why?" Sam asked slowly.

"Because Andrew said that we needed to." Dean shrugged.

"And we're taking orders from an angel now?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "Dean, need I remind you we fought with the angels in our reality?"

"I don't know what it is, but I just know we can trust Andrew." Dean replied, something flashing past his eyes. "The same way I know we can trust Cas."

"Need I remind you two that Dean tried to kill Castiel a few different ways?" Kimberley spoke from the doorway. "You don't trust no one."

"We trusted you." Sam pointed out.

Kimberley shrugged. "I could make you regret that."

Dean eyed the bag of goodies she had bought and grinned. "Somehow I doubt that Kims."

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what are we talking about?"

"The ritual." Dean stated, watching her intently.

Kimberley almost dropped the bag. She looked at Dean, then Sam, then the floor. "Do we have to?"

Sam nodded. "Dean was talking to A-"

"An angel, one from here." Dean cut Sam off, giving him one of his glares.

Sam gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"And you trust what ever this angel has to say?" Kimberley looked at him like he just proclaimed loves for Michael and Lucifer. "Ye of usually so little trust?"

"I get the same feeling from him that I get from Cas." Dean shrugged.

Kimberley sat on the only chair in the room. She placed the bag on the small table and ran a hand over her face. "What do you want to know?"

The brothers exchanged a look. 'That was a bit too easy.' They glanced back at Kimberley.

Her lips moved to a smile and she shook her head. "I told you guys, when you are here, I can't hold back. It's like just being in your presence makes me happy wanna spill my gut."

She looked down at her hands, and then sighed.

Sam sat down on one of the beds; leaving Dean sat on the other one. Sam moved to open his mouth but paused Kimberleys cell phone rang.

She sprung from the seat and tried to grab the phone from beside Dean, who nabbed it just before she could get her fingers on it.

Dean glanced at her, then the phone called id and frowned. 'Allen?' "You gave Allen your number?"

Kimberley blushed and she shrugged. "He-he asked for it. And he gave me his number."

"You _gave_ him, your _number_?" Dean repeated.

Kimberley snatched the no longer ringing phone and glared at him. "Hey, mister I-get-the-phone-number-from-every-non-jail-bait-and-living-female-within-a-twenty-mile-radius, some of us don't get such luck of not having to go looking for a nice conversation or a date."

"Hunny, I don't do just conversations." Dean smirked to her.

"I know! And you bitch about not wanting your kids to go through what you and Sam are going through, and you never stop to think you might already have some line continuers crawling about back there!" Kimberley yelled.

"Whoa, who spit in your bean curd?" Dean asked.

"Look I'm tired, let's just go to bed, alright?" Kimberley nodded and moved to walk away, wincing as Dean grabbed her hand.

"No, we're talking about this." Dean ordered.

"Talking about what?" She yelled, trying to snatch her hand away.

"What happened to you during and after the ritual? We know you are holding back." Dean asked. "We only want to help you."

As they were talking Sam aimed the mirror towards the only female in the room. As he concentrated on the colors beginning to swirl around the two, he missed the argument.

"You shouldn't be talking with him." Dean ordered.

"Excuse me, but who died and made YOU my FATHER?" She shouted.

"When you're with us you are our responsibility." Dean growled.

"Guys…"

"I am my own person, and can take care of my own god damned self. I have done it for longer than I've known you for and will continue to even after you guys are nothing more than a distant memory in my mind." Kimberley hissed.

"Yeah, and you did such a good job of keeping your self safe and protected?" Dean returned.

"Guys."

"You have no right to bring that up! I was just a kid!" Kimberley snapped back.

"And when you were in New York?" Dean stepped closer to her. "You put yourself into avoidable situations."

"What the-how the-I never told you about New York! How did you know about New York?" Kimberley demanded.

Dean hesitated for a second.

"No, tell me, how the hell do you know so much about me?" Kimberley asked again.

"Well now you know how we feel." Dean sneered.

Kimberley glared at him. "Well?"

"GUYS!"

"An angel showed me a few things, and then pointed out that you've been holding back on us." Dean summarized.

Kimberley shook her head. "You're going off on one because I'm talking to a good witch while you are befriending angels that you don't know from Adam?"

"No witch is a good witch!"

"Will you stop being so friggen prejudiced?"

"_GUYS_!"

"WHAT?" Dean and Kimberley whirled their heads around to glare at Sam, stepping back as he waved a rifle in their direction.

Kimberley walked towards Dean, who moved to stand slightly in front of her.

"Will you two listen to me now?" Sam asked, waiting for them to nod. He lowered the gun, and then tossed it on the bed.

As the duo took a sigh of relief, he picked up the mirror and showed it to them. "This mirror came from Wendy. It shows the persons aura."

"Nice!" Kimberley grinned and stepped towards him, glancing at it. "I don't see anything."

"Wendy says only certain people can see the auras." Sam continued.

"What colors do we have?" Kimberley asked, blinking at her reflection.

"Is there a point to this?" Dean asked.

"Dean has a red aura; I've got a brown one." Sam paused, glancing at the mirror, then back at her a few times, before looking at Dean.

"What?" Kimberley asked. "Is it that bad?"

Sam looked at Kimberley with a soft expression. "Your main aura, according to this, is a rainbow of colors, with a silver border."

"I sense a but, coming here?" Kimberley asked, looking between the two.

"It's also surrounded by black and red." Sam finished.

Kimberley paled. "Is it still cracked?"

Sam nodded.

She sunk to the bed.

Dean placed a hand on the back of her neck, forcing her head between her knees. "Concentrate on breathing."

She nodded, and after a few minutes, some color had returned to her face. "I thought-I mean I had hoped-that is-how am I going to get you guys back home?"

A look of 'oh shit' passed between the boys faces. They turned to Kimberley before sitting down at either side of her.

"There is a possibility that the ritual hasn't finished yet." Sam began. "Wendy did say something about the eights day."

"Did something happen?" Kimberley asked. "Did something blow the candle out before its time?"

Dean shook his head. "I didn't see anything."

"DAMNIT!" Kimberley stood up and began pacing. 'I need to get them home, they can't be stuck here!'

"What did God really say to you?" Castiel asked.

"YAH!" Kimberley yelped, jumping and crashing onto the bed. She turned and gave an accusing glare to Castiel. "Can you stop scarring me witless please?"

"I apologize." Castiel nodded his head, face none changing. "But what did my father say to you? What else happened when you were on another plane?"

"He made me breakfast. There was this kid there." Kimberley tried to think back. "He told me that I could continue in my path, or change who I am."

"There was a child there?" Castiel looked surprised. "What did he look like?"

Kimberley thought about it. "Ya know, when you think about it, he kinda, well, he kinda looked like me."

Dean and Castiel looked at her sharply.

"You-you don't think he-he was mine? Do you?" Kimberley asked fearfully.

"Did he say anything else to you?" Sam asked, not liking the way a vein was pulsing in Castiels neck.

"No he-wait a minute! He-he said I could never forget!" She snapped her fingers. "That the constraints would be lifted, but still always there."

The four of them remained in silence.

The silence remained for a while. As the sun began setting Kimberley sighed and sat up from the position on the bed she was on.

Sam turned to look at her, shoving Dean's feet off the bed to get him to wake up.

"CHRISTO!" Dean yelped as he landed on the ground. 'Ugh, I'm getting out of practice.'

"I've been thinking." Kimberley began slowly, glaring at Dean for whispering 'that can't be good'. "God would have said if the ritual wouldn't work with me. He wouldn't want you three stuck here while Mikey and Lucy mess about back home. We should just go with the assumption that the ritual will finish purifying me, and pray that it works."

Sam nodded as she spoke. "If not, there will be another way of getting us back, right Cas?"

Castiel looked at them. "I do not know."

"Well why don't you go find out?" Dean demanded. "A-the angel that I spoke to, told me how you're pretty much high up there on the awe list."

"I have been trying, but for some reason they do not like me." Castiel replied.

Everyone blinked at him. 'That as so human.'

"I shall try once more." Castiel nodded his face grim. "However I think the angels of this world will only listen to an archangel."

"Too bad there aren't any of them hanging about." Kimberley replied, and then smirked. "You want me to call my friends and see if they are chilling with them?"

"There is no need to be so testy." Castiel reprimanded her before flying off.

Kimberley muttered something to herself as she crossed the room and slammed the bathroom door closed, opening it to grab the bag that was sitting on the table, before retreating into the bathroom once more.

Dean shook his head at how girly she was being and turned the TV on.

"Our top story tonight, a rash of murders in the sleepy town of Yuma, Colorado has left state and national police baffled." The news reported commented.

Sam glanced at Dean.

"The person or persons behind these murders have been indiscriminant about their victims." The news reported continued. "The only thing that has been consistence between all twenty eight victims is the pentagram engraved into their pinkie finger."

The brothers looked at each other and nodded; they had a case.

* * *

I would like to thank hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, QueenDollyDaydream, Anime Puppet, nikiluvsdean and LadyHan for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	24. Long Distance Traveler

Chapter 23: Long Distance Traveler.

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone wants to talk about anything, that comes from within this chapter, please don't heisitate to drop me a line.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GETS PRETTY DARK!**

* * *

Kimberley left the bathroom and glared at the brothers. "What are you planning?"

"Who us?" Dean grinned.

"Yes, you." Kimberley nodded.

"We think there may be something that we need to look into." Sam spoke quickly.

Kimberley bit her lip. "Okay."

The brothers watched her methodologically pick up the things that had came out of their bags and shoved them into a half empty bag, not caring if they were clean, dirty or belonged to the same person.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Yuma." Sam replied.

"Cool." Kimberley nodded, half way to the door before she paused, turning around. "Where's that?"

"Colorado." Sam bit back a smile as she nodded.

"You got directions?" She asked.

Sam nodded.

"Let's hit the road!" Kimberley grinned; opening the door, pausing as something flashed passed her eyes.

Dean watched her with interest. "Kims?"

Kimberley blinked, trying to clear the fuzziness from her eyes. "Sorry, thought I saw something."

Sam glanced back at Dean, who was double-checking all the guns, ammunitions and weapons weren't left behind. Dean stopped and looked at his brother. "What?"

"It's about a sixteen hour drive, if we go straight through." Sam told him.

Dean blinked, and then nodded. "I'll take the first drive, then Kimberley, then you. Six hours each till we get there."

Sam nodded, turning to leave the room, pausing as he caught sight of Kimberley standing with her back to the Impala, her phone stuck to her ear.

She glanced around worriedly, before sighing as the answering machine picked up. "Oh hey Dara, guess you're at work? Sorry for not calling or anything, but things have been kinda, erm, busy here. I'm at Tucson Valley, heading up towards Colorado to see if I can find any Stargates, I'll call you when I'm near or if I find any SG teams, oh and pleasedon', kay thanks bye!"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Who is this Dara person?"

Sam shrugged. "Googled her on the internet, can't find anything on her, not even a FaceBook page."

"I don't mean to question our resident female, but are you sure her friend exists?" Dean asked.

Sam shot him a look.

"What? We both think she's a little nuts." Dean pointed out.

Sam shook his head, as though he couldn't quite believe his brother was so successful with the ladies, as he walked out of the motel room towards the car.

Dean did one more sweep of the room before leaving.

* * *

Halfway through the journey Kimberley started getting tired.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and offered her the back seat to snooze in.

With a smile of gratitude Kimberley climbed into the back seat, buckled her seat belt and dozed off.

* * *

A few hours later Kimberley shuffled awake in the back seat.

After trying to get back to sleep, and also trying to get a bit more comfy, she sighed and wriggled out of her jacket, bunching it up and laid it on the seat, un buckling her seat belt before lying down on the backseat.

Dean glanced back to make sure Kimberley was still breathing and took a double take, slamming the brakes and swerving onto the side of the road.

Kimberley flew forward, slamming into the back of their seats and banged her head off of the side of the car. "What the hell!"

"Why did you take your seat belt off?" Dean demanded, whirling around in his seat to shout at her properly.

"Uh, I was going to lie down." Kimberley replied, raising an eyebrow, face paling as someone knocked the driver side window. 'Bugger.'

Dean turned and looked at the police officer standing at the side of the car and swore to himself. Quickly he rolled down the window. "Is there a problem officer?"

"You tell me, you broke pretty quickly there." The officer, a male with the badge of Donker, pointed out.

"Uh, yeah…" Dean trailed off.

"Well?" Officer Donker asked.

"It was a deer!" "Damn cars on the road." Dean and Sam replied at the same time, and then glared at each other.

Officer Donker raised an eyebrow at them, and then glanced behind them to see if there were any other passengers.

Kimberley picked herself off the floor and grinned. "Got it! Damned contact, keep falling out, gotta get to the pharmacy. Did we pass a Wal*Mart yet?"

"Excuse me miss, where is your seatbelt?" Officer Donker asked.

"Um, sorry officer, I was j-just trying to get my contact from the floor." Kimberley bit her lip.

The police officer eyed them all, and then nodded. "Alright, license and registration."

Dean swore under his breath as he reached for the papers in the glove compartment, waiting for Kimberley to bring out her driving license.

"Well? License sonny." Donker prodded.

In the back seat, Kimberley winced as Dean brought out his wallet. 'The only ID he has is for Dean Winchester! Wait, maybe?'

As Dean handed over the small laminated card Sam began to think of ways out of the mess they were in.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The lawman exclaimed.

Kimberley began banging her head off the back of the drivers' seat.

"Jensen Ackles! I'm a huge fan!" He gushed, sticking his hand in to shake his. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir!"

"Uh, no, thank you officer, for doing all your hard work." Dean replied quickly. "Sorry about the driving thing, it's just; my friend here just got her car as you and see from the registration…"

"Say no more!" Donker grinned. "Wow, and you must be, Jared?"

Sam nodded.

Kimberley stared in disbelief. 'Are they going to get away with this?'

"Can-can I get a picture with you?" He asked and Dean nodded, quickly exiting the car and taking a picture with the officer, then with her partner, before nodding to them as they waved them away.

"That was lucky." Kimberley muttered under her breath.

Dean glared at her through the mirror. "You'll be lucky I don't shoot you for that stunt back there, keep your belt on!"

"Yes sir." She muttered to herself as she snapped it on, glaring holes through the back of his head.

"I can see you, you know." Dean pointed out.

Kimberley stuck her tongue out at him.

Sam rolled his eyes at the both of them.

* * *

At five pm, the trio arrived at their next motel. Dean and Sam left the car first.

Kimberley sighed, trying not to move. If the guys knew how tired she was, and the reason, she would rather be shot by Bobby.

"You coming?" Dean asked, leaning into the car.

Kimberley glanced up at him and nodded, waiting till he turned away before slowly climbing out of the car.

"You okay?" Sam asked her.

Kimberley glanced at him, and then smiled faintly. She nodded. "Yeah, just, being stuck in the back seat doesn't agree with my spine is all?"

"You sure?" Sam continued. "If you want, Dean and I can check out the crime scenes without you?"

"Are you kidding?" She gaped at him. "I'm going to take part in an honest to goodness Supernatural investigation; of course I'm coming with you guys!"

"Let's head inside before we say anything else." Sam pointed out.

Dean came out of the managers' office with a key in his hand. "C'mon guys, room 29, we can make a plan then get rolling."

* * *

Sam and Dean turned to watch Kimberley drive past them, slowly parking the Impala just down a bit from the sheriffs' office.

They turned as one to get onto the police home, pausing at the looks they were getting.

Dean leaned towards Sam. "Have I got my underwear on top of my trousers again?"

"Oh my God he was right!" The boys heard a voice call out and spun their heads around to stare at the entire station, who were getting their phones out.

'Crap.' Dean thought as they began to chatter excitedly, before huddling around them.

As they were crowded, Sam did some quick thinking. "Jensen and directions; two things that don't mix."

"Can it Jared." Dean snapped, then signed autographs and smiled to the officers in the room. "So any of you folks know hot to get back to LA from here?"

As he was given instructions, Sam memorized the badge of the computer girl, including her superiors. He nodded to Dean, who got the hint and quickly made his excuses.

"How the hell are we going to get the information that we need in the FBI are crawling around the place?" Dean hissed as they left the station, glancing around for the Impala.

Sam shook his head. "Never mind that, where is Kimberley?"

Dean went to open his mouth but paused as someone barreled into him. "Hey watch where you're-hello."

"Hey Dean." The female replied and Dean gave her a once over, then blinked.

"Kimberley?" He asked, staring at the sharp outfit she had on, then at the make up on her face before hand going to touch the incredibly short hair. "You-you cut your hair?"

"God no, its pinned under and up." She moved some of it back to show him. "You can make your hair shorter, but not longer when they are looking for a suspect."

Sam frowned. "Do don't think you're going in there, do you?"

"How else are we going to get the information?" Kimberley asked.

"Castiel." Dean replied instantly.

"You can't keep using Castiel to solve all your problems!" Kimberley told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's an angel, and the only ace that we have here." Dean replied.

"What, you think he can angel us in to get the file, then angel us back out without anyone seeing us?" Kimberley raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." Dean nodded.

Kimberley groaned. "I was kidding Dean!"

"That actually might not be a bad idea." Sam replied. "If Cas could angel himself in and another person in to get the information, we could get a head start on the investigation."

"Dibs!" Dean and Kimberley yelled at the same time, and then glanced at each other.

"You're too easily recognizable." Kimberley pointed out.

"No I'm." Dean paused to sign an autograph. "Not."

"Ha!" Kimberley grinned.

"Fine, but try and keep out of trouble." Dean grumbled before calling Castiel.

The angel of the lord joined them almost immediately. "What is the plan?"

"You and Kims here zap in, get the info, and then zap right back out again." Dean told him.

Castiel nodded, and held a hand out for Kimberley to touch, and then they were gone.

"Should have given them a cell." Dean spoke suddenly. "Bar?"

"Bar." Sam agreed.

* * *

An hour later Kimberley found them at the only bar in town.

As she settled in to the booth they were in a waiter came over and placed a beer on the table.

"From the gentleman at the bar, ma'am." He nodded to her.

Kimberley glanced to the bar and frowned at the overweight trucker who eyed her hungrily. "Uh, thanks."

Once he left she passed the alcohol to Dean, sighed, kicking off her heels, and took the pins out of her hair. "That is the last time I do that!"

"You got the information?" Sam was surprised. "It worked?"

"And now I won't crap for a week." Kimberley pouted, and then grinned at him. "Maybe."

Sam and Dean waited.

Kimberley sipped the drink that the boys had bought and sat back on the chair. "We went in, grabbed the file, and then one of the FBI agents spotted us."

"How did you get away?" Dean asked.

"I started flirting with the agent, and then Castiel put the whammy on him." Kimberley explained.

The door to the bar opened and the team from the FBI entered. The dark skinned one nodded to Kimberley, who smiled to him and nodded back.

"One in every city eh Kims." Dean commented quietly to her.

Kimberley shot him a warning look. "You want to know what I know or not?"

"Let's hear it." Sam asked.

Kimberley moved to lean between them. "There have been 34 murders now, and apparently no reasoning behind the choice of victims, times of the attacks or places that the bodies have been dumped."

Sam nodded. "I sense a but coming along."

Kimberley paused to look at the group a few tables way from them, smiling to the geeky looking agent who blushed and nodded back to her. She turned her attention back to the two brothers. "I noticed on the map the drop off points were all at public places in order of oldest to newest since the town as been built. It goes three females, a male, two females, four males, then back again."

"Is it our kind of area?" Dean asked, snagging some peanuts and watched her nod. "Awesome, finally some action!"

"Dean, people have _died_!" Kimberley hissed at him. "How can you be so happy about that?"

"You should be happy were here to ice this son of a bitch." Dean shot back.

"And if the only reason they are here is because of you?" Kimberley's eyebrows rose and she shook her head at him.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Sam offered, noting the tension between Kimberley and his brother.

"No alcohol please Sam, I'm driving." Kimberley asked.

"Bud." Dean nodded.

Once Sam left Dean looked at the female of the group, his face darkening. "Do you get how dangerous this is?"

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "Chill Dean, I've got it covered."

"Oh and when Cas doesn't show up and you get caught with this worlds FBI with no back up and no way out, it'll be alright?" Dean hissed. "Damn it Kimberley, how can we get home if your locked in a high security prison cell?"

"Maybe if you trusted me we wouldn't have any issues." She hissed back, preparing to stand up.

Dean bet her to it. "And how are we supposed to trust you? Hell, how am I when all I get is half answers and riddles! You didn't even tell me the truth about you-know-who!"

"Voldemort?" Kimberley blinked.

"No Morgan friggen Freeman!" Dean yelled.

"Everything okay over here Kimberley?" The dark skinned man, asked as his team crowded around their table.

Dean and Kimberley noted the quietness of the bar, and then realized what their discussion may have seemed like.

Kelly blushed beetroot. "No, no agent Morgan, everything's fine."

Morgan looked like he didn't believe her. "And who is this?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Dean shot out, ignoring Kimberley's warning look. "We came here for a vacation and she gets called into work, typical."

'Please work, please work!' Kimberley silently prayed.

Sam returned with their drinks and paused. 'Crap.'

The blonde computer genius squinted at them before her eye widened and she let loose and squeal. "Oh my Goodness you're the girl that set him on the straight and narrow!"

"Huh?" Kimberley blinked before grinning nervously and nodding. 'Sure, let's go with that.'

"You do remember that you can't share investigation details with any one." Morgan disapproved.

"Actually we were telling Kims that, from what we got from the news and town talk, it sounded like something that was talked about at the last creation meeting." Sam butted in.

Something passed through the eyes of the tall skinny man with slightly long hair. "That actually sounds like an old wives tale for summoning some lower levels of minions."

"Wouldn't the sacrifices all need to be virgin?" The dark skinned one asked.

"Not necessarily Morgan. If there were a higher number of sacrifices then it is theorized that it is possible." Agent Rossi added then nodded to his team. "Some of the dark rituals were used by a few unsubs in my early years."

"You think you have the name of the ritual kid?" Morgan asked the lanky man, who nodded.

"And at the very least this will help us to determine the main characteristics of the unsubs." He continued.

Kimberley noted Sam going into internal research mode and fought to not roll her eyes. "Since you guys have it covered I'll keep an eye out on the street while you do your side of things."

"Just don't get in our way." The leader ordered.

Dean glared at the man, causing Kimberley to place a hand on his arm.

"Too bad you've already been snapped up gorgeous; Reid was half way to working up the courage to ask you out." Morgan grinned.

Kimberley shot Dean a glare as he slung an arm around her shoulder. "Just remember poind Dexter, she's my girl."

"Well, we better go back to the motel, see you guys in a few." Kimberley smiled to them and walked away, dragging Dean behind her.

"But my drink!" Dean pouted.

"I'll get you a case when we get back to the motel." Kimberley hissed, barely glancing back to make sure Sam was following them.

* * *

"So where do you think they will attack next?" Dean asked once the trio was back at the motel.

"Hmm." Kimberley stated before she grabbed her bag from the floor and stomped into the bathroom.

Dean watched her go. "What's with her?"

"Honestly Dean." Sam ran a hand over his face, glaring at his brother. "How long have you been around females for?"

Dean's face turned horrified. "Don't tell me its female thing!"

"Dean…" Sam didn't know how to continue; instead, he thumped his brothers' arm.

"Dude! What the hell!" Dean demanded.

"If you don't know then I'm not telling." Sam replied, crossing the room to grab Kimberleys computer and booted it up, ignoring his irate brother.

Dean glanced at the bathroom door, then at his brother, and sighed, shaking his head. "Why the hell am I doing this?"

He raked a hand over his head before he knocked on the door. After a few minutes he heard, it unlock but not open. Rolling his eyes Dean entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, glancing around casually. "Sup?"

Kimberley blinked at him. "Nothing."

"Look, I'm sorry for, at the bar." Dean began, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Dean, you do realize you are entering into a chick flick moment, right?" Kimberley asked, moving to sit down on the rim of the bathtub.

Dean nodded and they stayed in silence. After a while, he glanced at her and cracked a grin. "So we cool?"

"Yeah." Something flashed past Kimberleys eyes as she nodded. "We're cool."

"Great, now back to this hunt?" Dean started.

"Tonight, eight PM, either at the main town library or the primary scho-pre school." Kimberley told him. "I think we should split up, two and two."

The oldest Winchester nodded his head. "Cool. I'll head with you to the school, Sam and Cas can hang at the library."

"Bringing back some fond memories eh?" Kimberley asked, taking his outstretched hand and stood up, exiting the bathroom.

Dean shared the plan with Sam, who looked dubious.

"Don't worry Sam; I won't let him drag me under the bleachers." Kimberley assured Sam with a wink.

"Why would I want to drag you under the bleachers?" Dean asked.

"For smoochies." Kimberley blushed.

"Not so much bleachers." Dean grinned, memories coming to his mind. "Always janitor closets for me."

"Whatever, no dark places for smoochies, got it?" Kimberley poked him in the side with her finger, causing him to jerk away and stifle a giggle.

"How are you going to get Cas to stay with me?" Sam asked. "He's been angeling in and out more so than normal."

"Well he's probably talking, or trying to talk, to the angels." Kimberley defended the missing angel.

"CAS! Hey CAS!" Dean hollered, turning as beating wings were heard behind them all. "What took you so long?"

"I was trying to follow a lead." Castiel replied, and then turned his full attention to Dean. "Do you know the distance between heaven and earth?"

'Was that a joke?' The humans thought, glancing at each other.

"Did you find anything out?" Sam asked.

"What's to find out? Some people are trying to raise some demons; we're going to ice them." Dean shrugged.

"Then you must also know that a demons knife has come through from our world." Castiel nodded.

"Sure-what?" Dean asked.

"A pure demon knife, a weapon known to instantly kill almost all demons, had come through the void with you when you were transported here." Castiel explained further.

Kimberley frowned. "I didn't see any knife."

Castiel turned to her. "You tied the Winchester brothers' transportation to your self when they first arrived here. I followed their departure and arrived fifty nine miles away in Edinburgh."

Kimberley grinned at that.

Sam frowned. "Why did that happen?"

"It may have something to do with the protection that Kimberley has on her soul." Castiel almost shrugged.

"What would let the demons come through though?" Sam asked.

"If they were close enough to latch onto Sam as he was transported them they could have done so." Castiel replied.

"Hey, what are the chances that the demons are from this world?" Kimberley asked.

"Slim to none." Castiel shot down.

'Damn.' Kimberley thought to herself.

"So, what's the deal with this knife?" Dean asked, "Is it as bad ass as you're making out?"

"While it can kill almost any being that it is struck with, it also causes the holder to bring forth what you humans call the dark side." Castiel sighed.

"So if I held the knife I would turn into Darth Vader?" Dean asked, grinning as Castiel nodded. "Awesome."

Castiel glanced at him, as though not believing Dean was the dens. This weapon, in the correct hands, can cause great trouble."

"Okay, demons rising baby demon minions and they have knife to cause a lot of trouble, no biggie." Dean summarized, putting an arm around Kimberley and Sam.

Sam pulled a face, turning away from his brother. "Dude, deodorant!"

* * *

That night Dean stopped at the library, letting Sam and Castiel off. He turned to Kimberley as he started the car. "You sure about this?"

Kimberley nodded. "Pretty damned sure."

"Kay. I'm just saying, we're trusting and relying on you to provide us with the correct intel, otherwise people _will_ die." Dean reminded her.

"Remind me again and I'll make it you." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and glared outside the car.

They sat in silence, Kimberley pointing directions every few streets or so.

* * *

"You know, for such a small population, they sure do have a large town." Sam commented.

Castiel made no inclination of hearing him.

Sam glanced at the angel, then stopped short at the sight of the behavioral analysis team from the FBI. 'Crap.'

The tall, stern one nodded to him with a frown. "Mr. Pad-"

"Call me Jared." Sam cut in.

"Jared, then. What are you doing here?" Hotchner demanded.

"Out for a stroll?" Sam replied.

"If you are trying to get involved in this investigation because of your work, I would suggest that you take a different acting approach." Rossi commented.

Sam narrowed his eyes and snorted. "What like you guys you mean?"

Morgan narrowed his own eyes. "You got something to say?"

Slowly Sam looked at each of them in turn. "No, sir."

"Stay away from this investigation, and stay in doors at night. We'll be on our way." Hotchner inclined his head and the group left, leaving Sam and Castiel to stand in the street.

* * *

Dean nodded his head in time for the music, turning to grin at Kimberley, who was glaring at him. "What?"

"We aren't going to catch them by sitting in the car, in the dark, at one end of the football field." Kimberley pointed out.

"Oh chill would ya, Sam's the one that'll get kidnapped and we'll need to go save his ass." Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"Remember Dean, you reap what you sow-and in this world, you might be the unlucky one." Kimberley raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, well." He stated, and then turned up the music.

Kimberley shook her head, then reached out and grabbed the car keys from the ignition, quickly rushing out the car and across to the bleachers.

"What the hell?" Dean demanded, stepping out of the car and glowering at her. "I know you want me to ravish you at the bleachers Kims, but all you got to do is ask."

Glaring, Kimberley shook her head. "We need to move about, maybe we'll see something if we hit the quad."

"How do you even know all these terms, I'm pretty sure they aren't British."

"English." She muttered under her breath, watching him at the corner of her eye. "Walk?"

"Sure." Dean nodded, walking in step with her around the football field.

They walked in silence, neither really having anything to say.

After a while, Dean started up the I-Spy game, causing Kimberley to glare at him.

"No using Castiel, got it?" She warned.

"Scouts honor!" He promised.

"Were you ever a scout?" Kimberley raised her eyebrows.

Dean grinned. "No but I was a-bad guys."

"Huh?" Kimberley asked before everything went black.

Castiel stopped walking. He turned slowly on the spot and frowned, his head cocking to the side slightly. "Dean is in trouble."

Sam swore to himself and the angel grabbed his arm before transporting the both of them to the Impala.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, running to the bleachers, looking around.

Castiel followed him at a more subdued pace, glancing around the air. "They are not here."

"You think?" Sam asked, picking up Kimberleys small night bag from the ground. "Cas, can you find them?"

"I have already informed you that I can not find Dean because of the Enochian on his body." Castiel repeated to Sam.

"What about Kimberley?" Sam asked.

Castiel snapped his attention to Sam. "You are not as simple as your brother tries to make out."

"Thanks?" Sam wasn't sure if that was a joke or not, but stepped over to the angel anyway.

* * *

_"How about some fun then girly?"_

Dean watched as the thing from the bar, John Cleaver, and one of his minions, threw Kimberley onto the ground, another one bounding her arms and legs together before they left the room.

_"L-leave me alone!"_

Kimberley whimpered as she came to again, glancing around the barn, they were in. A pain spread through her lower body and she cried to herself, trying to curl up into a ball. 'Oh no, please, no, not again, please.'

"Kim-Kimb-Kimberley!" Dean hissed, trying to get her attention.

_"NO! NO, PLEASE NO! STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!"_

Kimberley felt her head lighten and tried to take a breath, panicking, as they didn't come.

_"DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"_

_"STOP!"  
_

Dean rolled on the ground, trying to miss the puddles of a dark, foul smelling liquid, and paused close to the sobbing, and turning purple female. "Snap out of it Kimberley!"

_"Oh I'll stop all right, once I've had my fun."_

'Damn it!' Dean was begging to panic himself. "You know I can't do chick flick moments!"

'Why has this happened? Again? I have an actual angel with us and, and-it still happens!' Kimberley thought to herself, wondering if letting it all go and stop breathing would work on all the pain.

"What is that on your leg?" Dean asked, trying to focus her attention.

"Wh-what?" Kimberley asked her attention and face coming up to look at him.

Dean motioned with his head. "What's with the silver on your leg?"

Kimberley blanched. "C-Cleaver, he-he cut me w-wi-with the knife."

Dean swore and moved his mouth down to her leg, causing her to yelp and jerk backwards. He looked up at her. "Kims, I need to get the shard out of your leg, according to Cas it's like mood poison."

"A little warning next time." Kimberley snapped, bringing her legs closer to her.

Dean watched her and cursed into his head. "I'm sorry Kimberley."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault Dean."

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!" Dean snapped.

Her head flew up to glare at him. "Don't you dare say that Dean, don't _you, dare_!"

"The seals got kick started because of me!" Dean whispered harshly.

"What you were doing in that episode had NOTHING to do with the sixty six seals." Kimberley shook her head. "You were in a stand alone episode, trying to keep your dads soul safe while you tried to cut the demon population down a bit."

'Talking, talking is good.' He nodded to himself, getting her started on the series, allowing him to bring his mouth and teeth down to her leg and nip the shard out.

* * *

"You sure they are in there?" Sam asked Castiel, re-gripping the weapon in his hand.

Castiel nodded.

"Alrighty then." Sam nodded and picked the lock, slinking inside.

Castiel made to follow him, stepping back as a minion hiding behind the door knocked Sam unconscious.

* * *

Sam bit back a groan as he came too; looking around the room, he was in. His eyes winced as they adjusted to the light.

And his jaw dropped open at the sight of Kimberley - bruised, bloody, clothes torn and fear evident through her entire body.

The guy from the bar stepped forward and motioned to the side, two of his minions stepping forward and wrapping some material on his and Dean's mouths. He then stepped towards Kimberley, who backed away as much as her pained body and tied limbs would allow her.

"Aw, doesn't the little girly want to play again?" The human growled at Kimberley, who lent as far back as possible to keep away from the blade in his hand, her leg still hurting like hell, just like the rest of her body. "Maybe I should hurt the others instead?"

"NO!" Her voice screamed, eyes opening painfully to look at the two boys, bound and gagged four feet from her. Her voice cracked and she whimpered, faces twitching as he came closer, his putrid breath making her want to gag. "Don't, please."

"Well then, let's have some fun." The son of a bitch smiled, leaning over and capturing her mouth.

Immediately she began screaming into him as his knife slid across her arms, cutting lightly into her flesh.

Dean and Sam amped up their struggles; Dean trying to call Castiel with his mind, Sam trying to use his powers to save her. 'If the demons are in this world, maybe I can use my damned powers?'

Suddenly the screaming stopped and John Cleaver stepped back, blood pouring from his mouth. "Yo bith!"

As one they turned to Kimberley, her mouth covered in blood. With a look of disgust on her face, she spat at the feet of the man, standing with a renewed energy that someone who had gone through what she had gone through should not have been able to.

"Come on then bitch, give me your best shot." She demanded, standing her ground, grinning as he ran in fear – into Castiels out stretched hand. "Castiel."

"I am sorry Kimberley Ann." He spoke softly and gathered her into his arms, wrapping them around her as she stiffened. "I wish I had gotten here sooner."

"What, because now I'm not pure?" She demanded, stepping back and away from him. Her bare foot stepped on the hilt of the dagger and without thought; she bent down, retrieving the blade that had caused so many problems.

Taking a breath, she closed her eyes, seeming like she was looking for answers within her self, snapping them open as Castiel stepped forward.

Her head shook and tears began falling. Sobs soon left her mouth and she wiped at it, trying to clear the blood away. Her legs gave out and her body followed to the floor, full-blown sobs filling the deadly silent warehouse.

Suddenly the bounds that held the boys loosened and they dropped to the floor, removing the rest of the chains and the gags on their mouths before stepping towards the fallen female. Sam looked to his brother who paused mid step and swore quietly.

Dean looked over the broken girl that had became one of his friends and cursed, internally and externally, wishing that the sucker was a demon whose ass he could kick.

"There is nothing else to be done here. We must get you to a hospital." Castiel spoke to the trio and bent down to Kimberley's eye level. "I am sorry, and I do wish I could give you more time, but you need to seek medical treatment."

Her head shook negatively and words began to mumble out, and then tumble. "I can't-I ca-I-I-oh God, why does this have to happen to me? What did I do? Is there a reason why I'm being punished? Was I Lucifer's bitch in a past life or SOMETHING?"

Sam jumped at her voice, sympathy deep in his eyes.

Kimberley found her centre and stood up, walking backwards and not looking at any of them. "I'm done. I can't-I refuse to go through with this. Not again. No, never again. You guys can find your own way home-I have to go." 'I can't go through this, not again.'

"Kimberley! Kimberley!" Dean shouted, swearing as the girl ran, and then wondered why he was frozen on the spot. His head snapped to the right and the blood drained from his body, realization dawning on him. "Alistair."

"Well done my boy, but you sure took a long time in figuring it out." John Cleaver, the meat suit of Alistair, clapped his hands slowly, and then moved a hand to separate the three, one slamming on each wall. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hunt down that feisty ass and have me another round of fun."

"Don't you touch a hair on her head!" Dean roared, fighting against his bonds.

"Oh, okay, I won't touch her head. But I'll hold her heart between my fingers. Well, one hand, the other will be too busy—" His voice cut off, his eyes going golden and mouth opening in shock.

A sick noise of a plunger working its way through thick sewage was heard before the demon slumped forward, Kimberley standing behind him, the knife in her hands.

With a feral yell she fell forward and continued stabbing him over, and over, and over, and over, mutilating his body, turning his back into ribbons, causing his insides to spill out as she cried and screamed, letting all her anger and hate out, dropping the knife as Sam grabbed her.

As he tried to put his arms around her she pitched forwards, grabbing onto Dean for all her worth. Looking up at him she tried to convey what she wanted, her voice to hoarse to speak.

"I got you Kim's, I got you." He whispered, rubbing her back like the way he used to Sammy's, holding her close and rocking her softly. "I got you. Let it out; let it all out."

* * *

I would like to thank hornblowerarchiekennedyfan, dances with wolves14 and KeelsC for adding this story to their favourites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	25. Mood Music

Chapter 24: Mood Music.

* * *

"…and in other news, the mutilated body of John Cleaver, a local ruffian, was found last night, mutilated in an abandoned warehouse-who lives in a pine apple under the sea-well Joan it looks like the ground hog saw his shadow so you know what that means-police have apprehended the gang thought to be behind the serial murders-and you killed my father, prepare to die!"

THUNK.

The TV in the cheap and nasty motel room turned off, not even getting a hint of a reaction from any of the occupants from within the room.

Dean had rolled over, causing the remote to fall to the floor. Muttering in his sleep, he pulled his pillow closer to him and muttered into the fluffy marshmallow like object. "Mmm, marshmallow pie…"

Inside the even grimier bathroom, Kimberley sat under the showerhead, letting the water cascade of her, wiping away the grime of the previous 48 hours. The light flickered and she frowned. Sticking her head out she threw a bottle of shampoo at the intruder. "CASTEL I'M IN THE SHOWER YOU PERV!"

Castiel ducked his head, only moving his body slightly before stepping close, sitting next to the bath tub that Kimberley sat in. "I apologize, but this is the only time I will be able to speak with you before the brothers begin their guard duty."

"What do you want Castiel?" Her usually cheerful voice asked, the curtain going back to its' in use position. "I'm a bit busy."

"This will not take long." He paused, slowly picking up the bottle of shampoo and poking it through the curtain.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was unable to get to you quicker. As your guardian I have failed." He whispered, head bowed in prayer of forgiveness.

Kimberley sighed. "Some people are meant for great things. Me? I make damsels in distress look smart."

"What happened yesterday, it was not supposed to happen. I was meant to keep you safe."

"No Cas, you were meant to keep the boys safe. Me? I'm just an added extra." The shower turned off. "Get out; I'm going to get ready."

Castiel frowned. "We haven't finished."

"I'll let you know when you can come back in." She promised, poking her head out the curtain to make sure he was gone before stepping out, shivering at the cold.

With years of practise, she dried her body before putting her hair up in a turban, quickly shoving clean under ware on, looking over her options for outfit before selecting a pair of too long trousers, dark black socks and a black long sleeved top. Her jewelery quickly attached themselves to her wrist, neck and ears, before she stuck the fan on, putting her hair dryer on low heat and attached it via duck tape.

She glanced around before donning her shoes, quickly taking the towel off her head and grabbed a bobble, shoving it up in a messy bun and standing on the toilet.

* * *

Sam woke to the sounds of Dean grunting. As he sat up, he stared at his brother; why was he trying to break down the bathroom door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, they scanned around the room, passing Castiel before turning back to him in shock. "Cas? What are you doing here?"

"What I want to know is why he won't just Angel inside already." Dean growled.

"Kimberley Ann may still be in a state of undress; seeing her this way would make her even more uncomfortable." He explained, frowning.

"Kimberley! Open the dammed door!" Dean shouted for the umpteenth time, slamming his fist before glaring deeper. "Stuff this."

Stepping back, he brought his leg up and kicked the door down, the wood splintering at each side.

Walking over the busted door, he looked around the small room before looking behind the curtain. Turning back to Castiel and his brother, he demanded, "Where the hell is she?"

* * *

Outside in the early morning sunshine Kimberley bopped her head to the sounds of Sam's iPod, really just Deans five CDs, using Led Zeppelin to calm her nerves as she did her business.

The owner of the motel watched as her ass hung out the open door, moving slightly as she moved deeper inside with the hover, cleaning the floor.

A bag of rubbish was dumped outside the front door, and Kimberley kicked the hover off with one foot, balancing on the other.

Her body came out and she looked around for the small rag and can of disinfectant, grabbing it from the front seat before leaning back in, giving the seats a thorough once over before moving to do the front.

The phone ringing caused the pervy owner to go inside.

* * *

"The Impala." Dean suddenly spoke, all three suddenly running for the door. "Some son of a bitch is at my car!"

Outside they stared at the sight of Deans beloved wheels.

"I think you need to thank that son of a bitch." Sam commented, an appreciated smile filling his face. "I've never seen the Impala look so clean!"

"And look who's in the front seat." Dean shook his head. 'She gets us all freaked out, and she's really just cleaning my car!'

Sam nodded to agree with his brother, and then caught the look in his eyes. "Uh, Dean, don't kill her."

"I would advise against that Dean that is not something that Kimberley Ann needs at this present moment in time." Castiel agreed.

Kimberley sat in the car, her head resting on her arms that lay on the wheel, eyes closed and mind clear. Her ears pricked at the sound of footsteps but she was too tired, both physically and mentally, to give a damn. "I've got weapons, and I'm not afraid to use them."

"S'all right Kim's, so have we." Dean grinned, poking his head through the open window. "We ready to roll? I call shot gun!"

"Who's driving?" she asked, ready to scoot over.

"Seems to be your lucky day." Sam smiled, ducking his head and moving to sit behind the passenger seat, Castiel materializing beside him, Dean sitting in front. "So where we headed?"

* * *

There was a long stretch of road a head and Kimberley was picking the music. After rooting around in her bag, Dean handed her the blue iPod and grabbed the wheel as she looked for a song. 'Son of a bitch is gonna crash my car!'

Kimberley hooked the small 8-gig music player to the speakers before letting it shuffle on Carrie Underwood.

The song of 'Jesus Take the Wheel' was quickly skipped and the song of 'So Small' came on.

Her hands gripped the wheel tighter before her foot punched the accelerator, the car squealing and roaring to life as it zoomed past the scenery.

"Kimberley! Let up!" Sam shouted as Dean tried to get her hands off the wheel, swearing as their battle caused them to go in front of a semi truck heading the opposite direction.

Kimberley quickly jerked her hands, causing everyone to slam on the right and kept her foot down, dodging cars in front and coming towards them, taking corners at ridiculous speeds before letting go, the iPod switching to the tail end of the previous song.

The car jerked as Dean tried to grab the wheel but was stopped by his belt, the car suddenly hitting a pothole - the car flipped over and over, finally grinding to a stop, shaking one last time before dieing.

There was a silence as Dean turned to look at his brother, who nodded at the silent question. They looked at Castiel who looked a little banged up and had blood trailing down his left temple but he nodded; he was fine. A breath of relieve they all sighed.

It was then the boys realized Kimberley hadn't been wearing her seat belt.

"Kimberley? Kimberley, can you hear me?" Dean shouted, wrestling with his seat belt, finally getting the constricting piece of leather off and reached over, grabbing Kimberley by her shoulders. "What the hell are you thinking!"

"Is she alive?" Sam breathed, none of them moving.

"I-I can't tell." Dean stammered.

"Get out of the car." Castiel ordered, taking charge and quickly exiting, opening Kimberley's door and lifting her out, walking several feet from the wreckage before placing her unconscious body on the grass.

Blood from a head wound gushed down the right side of her body, bruises already beginning to form. Her nose looked smashed and as Castiel placed his fingers over an artery, he closed his eyes in sorrow.

"There's no heart beat. She is with father now."

"I got you Kim's, I got you." He whispered, rubbing her back like the way he used to Sammy's, holding her close and rocking her softly. "I got you. Let it out; let it all out."

* * *

I would like to thank hornblowerarchiekennedyfan for reviewing!


	26. Dreaming

Chapter 25: Dreaming.

* * *

_Kimberley finished watching the seven episodes of Supernatural, the hit TV show, and stretched._

_Quietly she hummed to herself before tidying up the room, putting wrappers into the bin, squaring up the furniture before grabbing most of the empty glass bottles and headed for the kitchen, going out the back door to put them in the blue bin, glancing to the sky as a shooting star flew past._

_Kimberley opened her mouth to say a wish, but paused as the light came hurtling towards her, smashing into her body._

* * *

Light.

It flashes.

Peace.

Alone.

Free from everyone.

Free from everything.

Silence.

Unbearable silence.

No words, no whispers. No screams, no whimpers.

No laughter, no joy. No smiles, no happiness.

But peace. Absolute and total harmony.

Flashes.

Black feathers.

Red feathers.

A slow melody.

A woman hushes her child.

A man congratulates the father.

The child grows.

The child meets joy.

The child meets pain.

Absolute pain.

Unbearable pain.

'Was it worth it?'

A whisper, a voice.

'Was it worth it; to leave them?'

'Was it worth it; was it their fault?'

It taunts, teasing an unheard explanation.

'There are more important things than blame.'

There is pain.

There is blame.

There is a game.

'Ring a round the roses, pocket full of posses.'

White, pure, clean, cleanliness.

No more red.

No more cracks.

No more grey.

'I kiss you, I kiss you, we all fall down.'

White clouds.

Black wings.

Pure spirits.

'She doesn't belong!'

'Where will she go? Down below?'

'No, not that far.'

Fear; absolute.

Change.

Darkness.

White feathers, red eyes.

Black feathers, white eyes.

Grey feathers, blue eyes.

A soft melody, a woman singing.

A mournful sound, a woman crying.

'There something I regret.'

'Some start that had some bitter ending.'

'Damage I cannot undo.'

'Something I wish I could do all over again.'

'When life gets that much harder, you get that much stronger.'

'The way to show how strong you are?'

Live.

'Live.'

'Show them that they can't beat you.'

'Live and beat them, at their own game.'

'Live for me, my daughter.'

'Live.'

'LIVE!'

* * *

I would like to thank zanita475, d3anwash3r3 and hornblowerchikennedyfan for adding this story to their favorites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing! 


	27. CHRISTO!

Chapter 26: CHRISTO!

* * *

Castiel hung his head, kneeling beside the still woman.

Dean held onto his side as an after thought, staring at the silent female.

Sam wracked his brain, trying to think of a way to help the girl that became like a sister.

"Is-is there something you can do Cas? Something." Dean's voice cracked. "Anything?"

"Father has chosen to take her, rather than let her continue in her self destructive path." Castiel replied, head moving to face away from them all.

"What about my powers?" Sam offered, stepping closer.

"Her neck has been broken. A rib has punctured her left lung. There is nothing anyone can do." Castiel regrettably said. Looking to the sky his face became confused, as though watching something really, really, odd. "I must go; the angels of this realm are fighting with each other."

"Cas wait- damn it, what are we supposed to do now?" Dean asked, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"I suppose we should deal with the body." Sam finally said, using gravity to fall on the grass and run a hand through his hair, wincing at a bleeding, stinging cut.

"'I suppose we should-' dude, could you be any more crass? I kept your rotting corpse in my room for more than a week, hell you kept mine in a friggen FREEZER for a month!" Dean shouted, throwing his arms into the air in annoyance. "We have to be able to do SOMETHING!"

"You heard Castiel, there is nothing remotely resembling anything supernatural in this world like ours, there's nothing we can do. Cas can't help, my powers won't work and there ain't any cross roads demons running around for you to sell your soul to." Dean flinched. "Look Dean I'm sorry but-"

"We must move her body." Castiel interrupted, appearing like mist.

"Cas, what's going on?" Sam asked as the Angel bent down and picked up the female.

"The Angels do not want her, and Hell is afraid that she will tip the balance." Castiel tried to explain as he walked over to the completely fixed car. "We need to get to hallowed ground. Do either of you remember the Angel charm?"

Sam nodded.

"When we enter, draw it at each entrance, so that nothing may cross. We will need to burn her body within the building to keep something from possessing her." Castiel ordered, laying Kimberley's meat suit on the back seat of the Impala, climbing beside her and put her head on his lap. "Quickly, there is a Church not far from here."

"Cas, we're not going to burn Kimberley's body-you know she doesn't want that." Sam denied, getting in the car none the less.

"Shows what you know." Dean replied, slipping the seat belt on, breathing in Kimberley's Ghost perfume before starting the car and getting back on the main road. "She thought if you were cremated your body was reborn with your soul, but if you were buried your soul would rest where it was supposed to."

"How do you know that?" Castiel and Sam asked in unison.

"She told me. When you were MIA and Sam was unconscious. We were talking so that we stayed awake." Dean slipped off to his memory.

_"What about this heat wave! Glasgow is freezing its butt of and the USA is boiling alive!" Kimberley whispered, eyes rolling. "Dean, how are we getting out of here?"_

_"Sammy'll think of something. If not then Cas will bust some Angel moves." Dean assured her._

_Which did not work._

_Tears fell from her eyes and she wished she could wipe them away. "I don't want to go through with this. Not again. Not ever. Period. And I don't want to die another notch in that sick bastard's belt."_

_"C'mon Kim's, it ain't that bad." Dean tried to calm her down. 'Dude I'm about to start crying! I hate weeping damsels!'_

_"Oh come on Dean, I saw how Sam and you were when you got back, and don't forget Buffy!" She argued, glaring at him now._

_'Good, keep focused on me.' He thought, moving his wrists to try to get the rope off. "Technically she isn't real. And we went to hell. Well, I know I went to hell, not too sure about Sammy, they might think he was gonna take over."_

_"Heaven doesn't want me." Kimberley shook her head then paused as it made her dizzy. "And Hells afraid I'll take over. Or clean them top to bottom."_

_'Jokes, jokes are good.' "Don't think of stuff like that Kim's, when a hunter does they usually die not soon after."_

_"Dean, can you promise me something?" Her eyes found his and he could not look away._

_"Depends." He looked mischievous. "If it's got something to do with pranking Sammy, I can't hold back."_

_"Get serious!" She demanded. "If something happens to me, if I, if I die, burn my body."_

_"Like a hunter burn your body or cremate burn your body?" He asked._

_Her lips twitched in a smile. "Burn it like there's no fire wood left and you need a light. It'll guide me to where ever I'm gonna go, and hopefully it means I'll be reborn."_

"Dean, we're here." Castiel brought him back and he wiped at his eyes, stopping the car and helping carry Kimberley's cooling body inside the crumbling church walls.

Sam had just finished the last Angel keep away sign and was rejoining the group in the old ministers' office.

Kimberley's body lay on the desk, Jesus on the cross watching her mirrored position. Her bracelet reflected the light of outside as various demons and angels tried to enter the holy and charmed ground.

Castiel looked around the room with interest, picking up a half yellow, half-brown bible, thumbing through the book.

Dean sat with Ruby's knife in his hands, throwing it in the air as Jo had done so long ago. 'Jo-was she in the fire or was she still away? We never checked.'

"Something's coming." Castiel suddenly spoke, moving to stand at the door.

The trio took point at each entrance to the room, waiting for some poor shmuck of a damned soul to try to enter. Sam cocked his gun, Dean gripped the hilt tighter and Castiel turned his head to look at Kimberley.

Dean and Sam followed his line of sight and all three frowned.

"Something's trying to possess her!" Sam suddenly shouted, lifting the gun up and aiming towards the cross above the desk. "It's coming from Jesus!"

"The messiah is not here." Castiel denied, stepping closer.

Suddenly a silver mist filled the space above Kimberley, forcing its way into her body, causing her back to arch and the boys to move to wards her. The force of the entity caused Kimberley to fall to the ground, whacking her head off the ground.

Looking up she smiled at the boys. "Sam, Castiel-Dean."

Her eyes flashed red and she moved to Dean who was the closest to her and grabbed him down to her level, smiling as she moved her face to his, kissing him like they'd done it a million times.

Dean felt himself responding before coming back up to Earth as Sam fired a rock salt into Kimberley's body, trying to dispel the current squatter.

Kimberley pitched forward unconscious.

The boys looked at each other, then to Kimberley, before looking at the cross. "You don't think—"

Was Kimberley really alive?

* * *

"Is the devils trap ready?" Dean asked Sam, dragging Kimberleys possessed corpse inside the abandoned room.

"Almost, Cas is adding a few Angel traps." Sam replied, placing a bucket of holy water on the floor as Dean tied the unconscious female to a chair. "Dean, what if we're wrong about this? What if it really is her? The God really did bring her back to life?"

"You saw her Sam, the way she was before the last few days, and how she acted when she came 'back'. That's not natural. That's not her." Dean shook his head.

"There is nothing that could get through both hallowed ground and the charms, Dean, nothing!" Sam yelled out, causing his brother to look at him. "Unless it was strong enough."

"Damn it Sam, her eyes bleed like a cross roads demon." He finally yelled, stopping Sam from advancing towards him.

"You don't think - Lilith?" Sam asked, eyeing the female, and then looked at Dean, who placed his palms up in the air.

"You said it yourself; it would need to be someone pretty damn powerful."

"But could she have crossed the barrier?" Sam continued.

"I don't know damn it! All I know is that-" Dean pointed to Kimberley. "Is not our Kimberley."

Suddenly Kimberley groaned, moving her head back and reflectively stretching her shoulders. She frowned with her eyes closed, then opened her eyes, looking confused at the two brothers. "Sam? D-Dean?"

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"Uh, I'm me?" Kimberley replied, glancing between them. "What's going on guys?"

"Don't give us that crap." Dean ordered, picking up the container of salt and advanced towards her.

"Ugh, please Dean, keep that stuff away from me." Kimberley snarled at the salt.

Dean turned to Sam and make a 'you see!' gesture.

"What's your name? Humor me." Sam asked again.

"Kimberley Ann Robertson." Kimberley replied.

"Anyone could know that." Dean replied instantly.

Kimberley glared at him. "I'm a Capricorn, love relaxing in bed with a good book and singing till the windows crack."

"Common knowledge." Dean shrugged.

She began biting her lip. "I have a tattoo on my left ankle of my star sign, but most people think it's a V8 engine sign and think I loved cars because of it. I have been through the weirdest of all weird last few weeks' thanks to you two bursting through my TV. Part of that was because of some stuff that I went through as a kid."

The boys watched her become uncomfortable, and something fell into place in Sams head.

"Why did you kiss Dean?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm happy to be alive." Kimberley replied, a blush creeping on her cheeks before bursting all over her face.

"You weren't an hour before." Dean rebutted.

"I-I know." She whispered, and then sat on the chair quietly. Suddenly she looked up at them. "I was just so upset that I wasn't able to help you guys."

They looked at each other.

"A likely story." Dean replied.

"Where did you go?" Castiel asked, walking into the room, blood dripping from his hand and into a glass of holy water. He held it up to Kimberleys lips.

"Somewhere I don't want to go back to." Kimberley shuddered, before drinking deeply.

"You ended up in hell?" Sam was shocked.

"No. I went upstairs, but there was only peace, like everyone had their own little cocoon, there was no laughed, joy, sound - just an encompassing feeling of peace..." Kimberley continued.

"Its. Not. Her." Dean replied, pulling the demon killing knife from his bag and began towards Kimberley.

"It's me! I'm me!" Kimberley yelled, trying to get out of the chair but only succeeded in knocking it down, taking her to the floor with her. "I think God brought me back!"

Castiel stopped Dean's advancement with a hand to his shoulder. "You have met our father?"

Kimberley looked up at him, lifting her head from the ground and nodded. "Well, more like he shouted at me and sent me home, but uh, yeah."

"If she is telling the truth then she will have a mark on her body." Castiel explained, stepping closer. "All celestial beings leave a mark when they remove someone from heaven, hell and purgatory."

"Well we all know what an angel mark looks like, but Gods?" Dean asked his voice incredulous.

"Many people claim to have crosses burned on their bodies by God." Sam supplied.

"How do you know this stuff?" Dean asked.

"She will need to be searched for a mark of God." Castiel explained.

"Can I search myself? I don't want you guys- that is I-" Kimberley broke off, blushing deeply.

Sam took one look at his brother before sighing. "Sorry Kimberley, but we gotta be sure."

"Loss the 'rock, scissors' game?" Kimberley asked Dean as he came back into the room, smiling unsurely. "Is there any chance I-"

"If you really were Kimberley then you would know we have to do this." He snapped and glared at her, bending down to remove her shoe then socks, moving her bare feet up to his eye level.

"Dean, I know you have to but I-I've never-that is-" She cut herself off, sighing sagely. "Can you at least put some music on?"

His mouth twitched and he complied, putting the portable radio on before standing near her side. Something passed through his eyes and he eyed her suspiciously. "I'm going to untie you, okay? No running anywhere."

Briefly, Kimberley saw her self-running when released into the bathroom if they didn't believe her by then, but forgot about it; they'd never trust her again anyway.

"Kimberley?" Dean asked, laying a hand on her shoulder, jumping at the electricity that was behind the touch.

"It's all right." She nodded, closing her eyes and felt Dean slowly pull away form her.

Kimberley opened her eyes to look at him, but frowned at his shocked face. "What?"

"Uh, in a minute. Be right back." He shot out before running from the room.

Kimberley rolled her eyes and sat on the floor, pulling her socks and shoes back on her feet, not looking up as the trio reentered the room.

"Uh Kimberley, we need to see your leg." Sam spoke quietly.

"Sasquatch say what?" She asked.

The trio looked at her and unconsciously Dean tightened the knife.

"All right, fine!" Kimberley growled, pulling her sock back off and rolled her trousers up, glancing down and jumping on the floor in shock. "What the- how the- Cas, what the hell is going on?"

Castiel looked surprised. "You called me Cas."

Her growling continued and her glare doubled. "What the hell happened to me?"

The place where her tattoo had once been was now replaced with pure, slightly tanned skin.

"Look Kims-" Dean started.

"Oh Kims is it?" She muttered and pulled her sock back up, glaring at them all. "Where the hell is my tattoo?"

"I guess when God brought you back; he made your pure, as in all of you." Sam tried.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I want my tattoo back!"

"Kims, a tattoo for what God gave you isn't too much to ask." Sam shook his head.

"You don't understand, none of your could possibly understand!" Kimberley yelled, closing her eyes in anger. "I needed that tattoo."

Kimberley felt herself being hauled up by her arms, her eyes sprung open to stare in to Deans pissed off ones.

"You know what we don't understand? Your attitude! God brought you back, in one piece, after you killed yourself." He roared, shaking her like a rag doll. "Do you know how upset you would have made your family? That Darrah is going to kill us for letting you do such a stupid thing?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Kimberley tried to get out.

"Well sorry doesn't take back all the hurt you caused! Sorry doesn't cut it!" Dean yelled, bringing her in for a bone-crushing hug. "Christ Kims, I-I thought I'd lost you. I've only known you so long and-does this feel like a chick flick moment?"

Kimberley let out a wet laugh and hugged him back. "I'm sorry. The last few days, and I wasn't, I mean I didn't, and, you understand, right?"

"Strangely enough, yeah I do." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

Sam and Castiel watched the tender moment and then glanced to each other, both wondering the same thing; was Dean really Dean?

"C'mere you two!" Dean ordered.

Castiel and Sam exchanged another look before stepping forward, both grunting as Dean hugged them.

"I am sorry guys." Kimberley whispered after a stretch of silence.

"All shall be forgiven." Castiel told her, looking specifically at Dean. "Those who have done far worse have been forgiven and saved. You are not alone in your pain, but also in your redemption."

"So where we going to next?" Dean asked.

"I need to get close to Michigan, where Dara lives." Kimberley bit her lip. "I don't want to just dump the 'Pala anywhere, and I figured she might like the early birthday present."

"What?" Dean asked, looking at her like she was nuts.

"Yeah, she's turning 28 this year." Kimberleys face took on an odd look. "We're supposed to be going to this convention, but I don't know if I'll be back over in time for it."

"What would stop you?" Sam asked.

"What was that about the Impala?" Dean raised his voice slightly to cover the squeak.

"Nothing, but I figure even if I do make it over, it would be a kick ass awesome prezzie." Kimberley suddenly grinned. "She has one just now, but it's like a red Chevy Impala."

"They look nice, what year?" Sam asked.

"Hello?" Dean started walking towards them.

"2000 it's awesome, with heated seats, but I dunno, I think she'd like this one too, even if just got a show car or parts." Kimberley shrugged.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled, causing everyone in the room (minus the angel of the lord) to jump.

"What?" Kimberley asked.

"You are not giving my Impala away!" He told her.

"Dean, it's my car." She told him, and then grinned. "And I shouldn't even be driving it, since I down even have a license."

"I'm not leaving this place without my car." Dean ignored her words and stepped towards her.

"Dean, you couldn't take her even if you could! How would you get a cross the pond?" Kimberley shook her head as she stepped back. "After I do the ritual you'll be seeing your own car soon enough."

"I am not traveling without the Impala!" Dean stopped them.

"You want me to use some of my remaining grace to get a copy of your car to another continent so you can drive it for less than a day?" Castiel asked.

"Yes." Dean nodded.

Kimberley shook her head. "Does it really surprise you?"

"Nothing surprises me about Dean Winchester any more." Castiel replied.

'Was that? Naa…' Kimberley shook her head.

"The angels have been talking about something 'going down' in New York City." Castiel informed them.

Sam bit his lip at the angels try at slang. "Guess where headed there then."

* * *

I would like to thank zanita475, monsterluver and hornblowerchikennedyfan for adding this story to their favorites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!


	28. New York, New York!

**Chapter 27:** New York, New York!

* * *

"So where we staying?" Dean asked Kimberley, who blinked from the page she had been reading.

"The Ramada in East Orange. It's in New Jersey." She answered slowly before yawning. "Man I'm tired."

Sam said nothing but looked over at her. "You started saying that right after the diner."

Kimberley turned to look at him and paled.

"You okay?" Dean asked, glancing at her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She replied, a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Not in my car!" Dean yelped.

"Just get to the hotel." Kimberley snapped, sitting back in her seat and opened the window, breathing deeply. "On second thought, stop the car!"

Dean pulled to the side of the highway as a motorcycle drove past, the driver swerving to miss them.

Kimberley un buckled her seat belt and opened the car door, dashing for a bush on the side of the road before emptying her stomach.

Sam pulled a face as he stood a few feet from her, a bottle of water in his hands. "You okay?"

After taking the water and washing her mouth out Kimberley stood and nodded. "Yeah, sorry guys."

A thought passed through Deans eyes. "Is there any chance when you came back, God gave you something besides removing your tat?"

Sam and Kimberley looked at him, and then the female rolled their eyes. "There is no way I'm preggers with Jesus mark two, kay?"

"Just saying." Dean threw his hands into the air.

"Although it is a good theory, I don't think God would want to risk it." Sam replied. "Kimberley as a mother-"

"Hey!" She called out. "Ya mind? I'm standing right here?"

"We know." The brothers replied in sync.

Kimberley glared at the one more time, and then turned towards the Impala. "My turn at driving."

"Hey!" Dean started.

"You got money for the tolls?" Kimberley asked, raising an eyebrow as she opened the door, staring at him.

Dean grumbled something and shook his head.

Soon they were all back in the car and back on the highway.

Sam and Dean continued to steal side-glances at Kimberley, who noticed them after a while but knew she had to put up with them.

'I did try to kill us all.' She realized. 'And it'll only be for a short time, right?'

* * *

As Kimberley parked the Impala - with Dean giving her inch-by-inch instructions from outside the car, Sam and Castiel booked a room.

The foursome met up at the elevator and stood silently, waiting for it to go to the top floor.

When it did they exit, they stared at the brightly colored pink walls.

"I swear this place did not look like this a few months ago." Kimberley denied, using the key card to open the door.

Dean ignored her chatter to scout out the small hotel room, noting the small shower room, ridge, microwave, two queen beds, largish TV, a desk, chair and half a wall window. He turned to everyone and nodded. "We regrouping here tonight then moving out in the morning?"

"We find out what the angels have been talking about and hopefully take it out." Sam answered, moving to crash in one of the beds.

Dean flopped on the other one.

Castiel disappeared into thin air.

Kimberley contemplated her two choices and shrugged her shoulders, moving to change into her nightclothes before crawling into one of the beds, hugging one of the pillows as she tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Dean shuffled in his sleep, bringing the pillow closer to him. Without hesitating, he bent his head down a bit and sniffed its fresh scent, frowning to him self at the strange smell.

Slowly he cracked an eye opened, then the other, his head shooting back a few inches at the sight of Kimberley and her arms wrapped around him. She sighed in her sleep and hugged him tighter.

Dean contemplated making her get up, but realized she would probably freak if he woke her up. He moved his arms to behind his head and sighed to himself, wondering how the hell he got into these things.

* * *

Kimberley jerked awake. Her arms tensed around her pillow and it took her a second to realize that the pillow wasn't as squishy as previously thought.

Slowly she glanced up and her brain failed at the sight of Dean snoozing next to her.

Even though she was really, _really_ comfortable, she detangled herself from him and headed for the shower, shaking her head at the same time. 'I shouldn't be getting so attached.'

Inside the bathroom, she glanced at herself in the mirror and paused, noticing that her hair was its completely natural brown color. The scars on her face, there from her fights from the past, faint from time, were gone - replaced with smooth skin. Kimberley glanced at her nails and noted they weren't in the least bit bitten, something that hadn't been the case for a long, long time.

Once she stripped, she searched her body for any of the old wounds, scars of life and signs of her past, each time not finding any.

With a frown, she looked at her left knee, noticing the huge scab/scar she received when she was four, and then looked at her right arm for the scar she received from a nail in her back yard.

A feeling of loss filled her, so she climbed into the tub and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature before lowering her head and letting the tears fall.

* * *

Sam woke up with the shower turning off. Yawning he stretched, and then stood up. Glancing around he spotted Kimberley walking out of the slightly steaming room with her hair wrapped in a towel turban, her comfy clothes of long black trousers and long sleeved black top on her body.

"You okay?" Sam asked her, moving towards the bathroom. He waited for her to nod before he entered.

Kimberley took one look at the chair, then the bed Sam had just vacated, and promptly fell face first into the sheets, wrinkling her nose at the smell but allowed it to wash over her and lull her to sleep.

* * *

Dean watched as Sam grumbled to himself, nodding to the waitress who poured him another cup of coffee. He waited for her to leave before he chuckled at his brother. "Get any sleep last night Sammy?"

"My mind kept racing." Sam replied, drinking his fifth cup of the morning, pulling a face at the taste. "Why are we eating here exactly?"

"It was on the list." Dean replied with a grin, watching Kimberley talk out side on her cell phone. He turned his attention to his brother. "You notice anything about Kimberley?"

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

Dean nodded to the bright girl who was beginning to walk into the dinner. "Anything?"

"Nothing new." Sam answered, smiling to her as she entered. "Get a hold of her?"

"Nope, but I spoke to her mom." Kimberley sat down beside Sam, smiling to the waitress as she brought their food. "Thank you."

"You're welcome bunny." She replied, causing Kimberley to freeze and stare at her.

"What did you say?" Dean watched as Kimberley narrowed her eyes.

"You're welcome hunny?" The waitress repeated, shaking her head at the trio and left, muttering about 'this not being worth it'.

"You alright?" Dean asked, digging into the pancakes.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Never mind me." Kimberley nodded distractedly, spooning some of the fruit to her mouth.

They ate in silence for a while before Sam perked up.

"Hey, where does your friend Darrah live? Maybe we can take the Impala up to her?" Sam offered.

Kimberley paused, the glass of orange juice to her lips. 'Was that a purple unicorn?'

"You sure you're okay? You keep looking out the window." Sam began.

"I just want to get rid of the Impala and get home so I can get rid of you guys." Kimberley grinned, and then rolled her eyes as they began to look hurt. "I love you guys, but you're too much like my brother! Costing me too much and giving me a headache!"

Dean grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders. "And you're like the sis we never-"

"Ugh, don't finish that sentence!" Kimberley groaned, shaking her head. "That just reeks of bad fan fiction right there."

'Fan fiction?' Dean's face pulled confused. "Please don't tell me that's that Wincest crap?"

"What? Kinda." Kimberley nodded, and then rolled her eyes at their horrified faces. "I'm mostly talking about how in stories that don't have you guys as the main love interest of either or both of you-"

"Both?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't share." Dean continued.

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "ANYway! It's either that, or you find out that you have a long lost sister, or one that's been with you guys since the start. And in spite of the fact that she is a female, she can normally take Dean down in two seconds, research better than Sam and is usually paired with Castiel."

"Paired for what?" Castiel asked.

"Ice hokey." Dean replied sarcastically, then glanced at Kimberley, silently convening that he didn't want her to explain _anything_ to the angel. 'We've corrupted him enough.'

Castiel gave him a 'yeah, right' look before he disappeared.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean muttered harshly.

"Can we get back on track?" Kimberley asked, smiling to the waitress as she took their empty plates and dumped the receipt on the table. "Why are we here again?"

"According to Cas, the same thing that happened in Yuma has been happening both here and Elkhart, Indiana." Sam explained.

"We going there after here?" Kimberley asked.

"We don't have time." Castiel reappeared. "The situation has been resolved in Elkhart, although if you are to continue doing your normal life then you will need to perform the ritual with enough time to physically recover."

Kimberley looked at him alarmed. "Angel say what now?"

"The ritual will take a lot of energy out of you." Castiel informed them.

"Oh." Kimberley looked distractedly around the dinner as they boys talked.

"So there is a similar thing here that has been going on in Yuma then? Same kind of er, people?" Sam asked.

"Not at the same level of Alistair, but someone has taken the group out with very little effort." Castiel informed them.

"Should we be worried?" Kimberley asked.

The trio looked at her.

"Well if you think about it, only someone with enough knowledge of supernatural could pull it off." Kimberley continued.

"You don't think Bobby got pulled through, do you?" Sam asked his brother.

"We tried his cell and got nadda." Dean pointed out.

Sam shook his head. "What are the chances that he had it with him when he was pulled here? That he still has it after he got here?"

"Bobby Singer is not in this reality." Castiel interrupted.

"Can we focus on the important thing here." Dean suddenly snapped. "We need to dump the fake Impala somewhere that Kims friend can pick it up, gank the demon that's sacrificing people and get her on a plane headed across the water, right?"

Kimberley nodded distractedly as she rifled through her purse for the correct amount.

"Well we got a time frame? Because I for one do not want to be rushing through security like last time." Dean finished.

Sam watched Kimberley as she flinched and flicked her wrist, before she peered at the table and blinked, then shook her head. He frowned. "You okay there Kimberley?"

"Huh, what?" She looked up at him, them, distractedly. "Uh yeah, sure, fine. Thought I saw a bug."

The boys exchanged a look over Kimberleys head. Kimberley rolled their eyes at them. "So where do we start?"

"Should probably head to the library and do some research." Sam advised.

"And while you guys do that, I'm going shopping." Kimberley grinned.

"Gotta gas the car first." Dean pointed out.

"We just filled that thing up like three hours ago!" Kimberley was shocked.

"Well all this stop starting in the city is causing the gas to drain away." Dean shrugged.

"Great." She mumbled to herself and looked at the notes left in her purse before handing over her card to Dean. "Go pay for the lunch please, I'll get the Pala round and we can head to a petrol station."

"You mean gas station?" Sam asked, still bemused at her slight Scottish turn of phrases.

She blushed beat root. "Uh, yeah, let's go with that."

Dean grumbled to himself as he waited to pay the bill, glancing back to see Kimberley and Sam sharing a moment. Something about their closeness bothered him, but he shook his head and grinned to the waitress. "Hey, Gemma, how 'bout we settle our bill?"

"Eighteen fifty." Gemma replied, eyes flickering to their table before she glanced back at him, waiting expectantly for the money.

"Thanks." Dean grinned and left her a tip, rejoining the group at the door of the dinner.

"I'll drive." Kimberley called out, speed walking to the drivers' side.

Dean, even with 29 years of experience, was held back by the six pieces of pie in his gut. "Shot gun!"

"Aww man." Sam grumbled behind them.

"I'll meet you there." Castiel nodded to them before leaving, least he be stuck in the back seat with the tallest Winchester on the planet.

* * *

Kimberley flipped the gas cap off and stared at the pump, a little unsure of what to do. She glanced up to see the boys arguing over a burrito - Sam wanting it, and Dean not wanting to be stuck in a car with him for God knows how long after he eats it.

Glancing around she looks for Castiel but stops herself from calling out his name - what in the name of Jessie J would Castiel, and angel of the lord, know about pumping gas?

"Need a little hand?" A rough male voice called from her side and Kimberley jumped, the pump in her hand expelling a little gas onto her shoes. "Careful."

Kimberley cursed to herself and looked around for something to wipe her shoes as she spoke. "Sorry, this is the first time I've pumped gas in the US."

The man frowned to her as though trying to work out a puzzle. "I haven't heard that accent before."

"Oh, it's Scottish." Kimberley stopped looking around and smiled to him, extending her hand. "Kimberley."

"John." John replied, then glanced at the car and grinned. "Nice car."

"Thanks, I got it for my friend Dara." Kimberley shared.

John looked a bit taken a back.

"She's an awesome mate, seriously, and it's a big birthday." Kimberley nodded and leaned over to him, causing him to instinctually lean in. "She's practically 50."

They shared a chuckle and John motioned for the hose. "You want a little help?"

"Yes please, I can't figure out how it goes in." Kimberley flushed.

John smiled to her. He began filling up the car as Kimberley told him about how she was traveling across America with three new male friends, seeing the sights before she went home in a few days. He frowned. "I hope you're using protection."

Kimberley blushed scarlet. "Not like that! We're just, good friends, really. Honest!"

"Okay, okay!" John nodded to her, smiling charmingly. "My boys would get a kick out of you missy."

"You have kids?" Kimberley asked. "Cool."

"Yeah, two boys." John nodded. "I haven't seen them in, in a long time."

"Why not?" She asked, and then shook her head in mortification. "Sorry, ignore me; I get uber curious when I meet new people."

"It's okay." John smiled at her then noticed the time on the outside clock. "Well I've got to go, nice meeting you Kimberley!"

"Bye John!" Kimberley waved to him and watched him walk away, before something dropped in her head. 'He looked exactly like Jeffrey Dean Morgan, talked about two kids, didn't over share and helps the damsel…'

Without thinking she took off running in the direction that 'John' took, not watching where she was going until Dean grabbed her arm from running into traffic.

"What are you doing?" His voice was full of suspicion.

"I wanted to-see-something." She struggled with his arm and he slowly let her go. She got her balance before walking around the corner and frowned. 'There is no way a human could have walked away that fast…'

"Everything all right here?" Sam asked, holding onto a few burritos and grinning.

Kimberley glanced at them, then back at where John had been and nodded. "Yeah, we going?"

"Where to?" Dean asked, shoving Sam into the back seat and settled into the front.

"The library is about eighteen blocks from here." Sam told him as Kimberley settled in the passenger seat.

Dean nodded to him and put the car in drive, making his way though the mid afternoon New York traffic, bobbing his head to the music that Sam had popped in. 'This is the life man. Hardly any supernatural creeps, constant food source, me, my brother and the open road…'

Dean's eyes cut to Kimberley who was writing in one of her notebooks again. Quickly he glanced at the road before trying to look a little bit closer.

Kimberleys face scrunched up. "Sam! Gross!"

Dean frowned at her, then at the putrid smell. "Aw man Sammy, we're renaming you gassy!"

Sam sat in the back seat and blushed a bit. "If you don't like it, crack down a window."

"I think it'll take more than that." Kimberley groaned, opening her window full and stuck her head out, bringing it back as she saw a lily branch coming towards her.

Sam frowned, noticing her flinching from nothing. 'Something's going on.'

"Seriously Dean, pull over or I'm going to puke again." Kimberley pleaded kangarooing in her seat. 'I'm going to survive meeting God, car crashes and my own food only to be killed by Dean Winchester wanting to keep a copy of his car clean, ugh.'

* * *

For the next hour, the trio sat in central park chilling with the nice weather.

Sam read through the past few days papers as Kimberley did the sudokus. Dean grinned with his hands behind his head and watched the females jog past, slowly finishing his hot dog that Sam had bought them all.

Kimberley frowned as Dean stood up and began walking towards the exit of the park. "Dean?"

Dean continued to walk; glancing back once to make sure she was following him before turning around and ignoring her.

"Dean! Dean wait up!" She yelled, starting to walk faster as he crossed the road to get to the Impala. "Dean the light changed, Dean!"

Sam glanced at Dean as Kimberley started calling his name.

Dean paused in the middle of the road and smirked at her as a semi truck plowed into him.

"Dean!" Kimberley screamed, falling to the ground, tears pouring down her face. She felt someone's arms around her. "Oh my God, DEAN!"

Dean looked down at Kimberley in his arms and to where her eyes were fixated in horror. "What's going on?"

"Dean!" She yelled, turning to look at him, face filled with confusion. "You-you're alive?"

"Pretty much hope so." Dean replied, pulling her into a standing position. "You feeling okay?"

"Dean!" She yelled and hugged him, her arms surrounding his back and crushed him to her, almost breaking his back. "I thought you-and the truck and-I think I'm going crazy."

"You think?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

A horn blasted and everyone jerked around.

Sam frowned. 'There's nothing there…'

"Let's get back to the hotel, maybe Cas'll know what's up?" Dean suggested, helping Kimberley to stand, letting her lean on him as silent tears fell from her eyes "You okay?"

She bit her lip then nodded.

* * *

"You have been placed under a spell, but it is not working correctly." Castiel explained as he let her eyelid close. "It is one that has been strengthened, and has gone wrong, by the consumption of different ingredients."

Kimberley blinked several times before nodding to the angel. "Do you know who it was?"

"I do not." Castiel replied simply.

"No clue?" Kimberley begged.

"It seems to have started when we were in Heartland." Castiel told her. "But it has intensified since before the limits of New York City."

"You've been seeing things that long and never told us?" Dean demanded.

Kimberley shrugged. "I figured with the stress, if I was a little more crazy than normal what the hey, ya know?"

"_Unfricken believable_!" Dean muttered to himself, pacing away from their group to grab a gun to clean.

Kimberley looked at them and grinned. "So, how do we fix me?"

Castiel glanced over at her and nodded. "You should detox by the time you return to Glasgow, unless you are infected again."

"What kind of spell was it?" Sam asked. "Do you know?"

Castiel shrugged. "It seems like a tracking spell, but I can not be completely sure."

"Does it freak anyone else out when he does that, or is it just me?" Kimberley asked, even as the angel glanced at her. "Dude, it's a far too human action!"

They were silent for a minute, contemplating this.

"Wait a minute, where did you go?" Kimberley asked.

"What?" Castiel, Dean and Sam echoed.

"Before I made my call about the car, you disappeared for a while. Where did you go?" She repeated.

"I went to see if I could get some archangel help." Castiel replied.

"Archangel?" They blinked.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And, what?" Castiel asked.

"Did you get any?" Dean asked.

Kimberley slapped a hand to her face, shaking it at the same time.

"No." Castiel cleared up, and then glanced at Kimberley. "Is she going to spontaneously combust?"

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"About what, the demon, Kims here or the lack of help from the angels?" Dean ticked off his fingers.

"All of the above." Sam rolled his eyes and flopped back onto a bed.

"We can do research from the hotel room." Kimberley suggested.

"I could rustle up some clean grub." Dean added.

Everyone turned to Castiel.

He looked at them. "I suppose I could try again?"

* * *

Three days later the murders were beginning to mount up.

Castiel had declared Kimberley free from all spells placed on her by any witch, and Sam had narrowed down the next possible murder site.

As soon as darkness fell, they were off on a hunt.

* * *

Dean nodded to Sam, who nodded back and slowly began unlocking the door of the gym. He turned his head, making sure Kimberley was still in the car and muttered to himself. "Should have left her in the hotel."

"There was still a chance who ever was after her could be following us." Sam reminded him.

"Can we just get in here and gank this thing so we can get back to our relatively strange normal lives?" Dean demanded, lifting his gun slightly higher in the air as the lock turned and the door began to open.

Sam fell into step behind Dean, the flashlight in his hand flickering between each dark corner and crevice.

Slowly they made their way though the building down to the bowels, creeping along the ancient floorboards that had never been replaced and creaked with their weights as they carefully investigated the building.

The brothers stopped short at the sight of several men in suits standing in a circle, a very familiar looking female sitting in the middle of them on the floor.

"Is that the waitress from the dinner?" Dean asked Sam, blinking at the spot his brother was just in. "Sammy?"

"She is a witch." Someone commented from behind them.

Dean whirled around, missing the fist aimed at him by inches. "God damn son of a bitch!"

"Less cursing more hitting Dean!" Sam demanded, struggling with the two bear of men holding onto him.

Dean faltered as the man came to him again; waiting for at least a small inclination that he was more that just a human, when the door burst open and someone female began screaming.

"CHRISTO!"

Everyone in the room, except for the girl, Sam, Dean and Kimberley, flinched.

Kimberley barreled into the demon, using her shoulder to knock the wind from him and get him away from Dean.

Dean sprinted from his position to help his brother get free from his two captors, then stood watching dumfounded as Kimberley held her own against the demon.

The meat suit grunted as their air was expanded with Kimberley kneeing his gut and struggled to keep the girl from clawing their eyes out.

"WILL SOMEONE GET RID OF THIS THING?" Kimberley yelled, ducking her head as the possessed mans fists came towards her face.

Sam and Dean blinked at each other, then at the grappling female.

"SOMETIME THIS CENTURY!" She yelled and glared at them, blinking in surprise as the demon clocked her on the face. She blinked at the boys. "Night, night."

Sam rushed forward to grab her as Dean cursed and started repeating the exorcism ritual. The demons began to shriek and moan painfully before the demons were expelled from their bodies and flew into the night.

"I think she has a concussion." Sam told Dean, who cursed and moved to give him a hand.

Between them they dragged her to the car, and then to the hotel.

Inside they found Castiel standing over a female bound and gagged.

"Dude, you really did corrupt him!" Kimberley grinned as she came to. "Keep the bondage outside, ayight Cassy."

"This is the witch that has been poisoning Kimberley." Castiel informed them.

Dean and Sam's attention snapped from Kimberley - who was trying to get inside their pockets - to the small slim brunette who looked awfully familiar to them.

"Aren't you the waitress from the bar?" Dean asked.

"And the dinner yesterday- and in Yuma." Sam added.

The brown-haired woman rolled her eyes and pointed them towards her mouth gag.

"Where did you get her?" Dean asked, carefully placing Kimberley on one of the beds and covered her with his jacket.

"She was in side the warehouse. I recognized her soul from several states that we have visited." Castiel informed them.

Immediately the boys were on edge.

The girl rolled her eyes and moved her head, causing the gag to fall down to her neck. "Look, am ah good witch, awrigit?"

'Louisiana accent?' Sam thought to himself.

"Ah was just tryin' ta keep an eye on handsome over dere." She motioned with her head to Castiel, blushing all the while. "But what ever ah gave to him wouldn't wurk, so ah tried you boys. Go figure you got some old fashioned Enochian on ya. The gurl was next on da list."

"Why were you wanting to keep an eye on Cas?" Dean demanded.

"I need some of his feathers for a spell." Gemma replied instantly.

"She's not telling the _tru-uth_." Kimberley sang from the bed. "She _likes_ him, she wants to _kiss_ him, she wants to _shag_ him, she wants to have his _half-angel-half-witch-baaaaabies_."

Gemma blushed from her toes to her roots.

"Why did you make her ill?" Sam asked.

"She got ill?" Gemma blinked, trying to sit up straighter despite the bonds still holding her in place. "Is she pregnant?"

"Hope not." Dean and Sam muttered.

Kimberley shook her head on the pillow and mumbled through it.

"She shouldna got sick, unless…" Gemma paused to look the figure on the bed over. "Ya allergic ta anything?"

"No." Dean answered for her.

"Actually." Kimberley rolled onto her side and blinked at them owlishly. "I think I'm allergic to aloe Vera."

"Crap." Gemma winced. "That was mah key ingredient, to haid the fact it was a spell."

"Kay, night." Kimberley nodded to them, letting her head fall to the side.

Castiel walked over to her and placed his right hand on her forehead. Then he turned to Gemma. "Why were you following us?"

Gemma blushed again and Dean gaped. "Aw c'mon, Cas is getting some but I'm not!"

"Will she be okay?" Sam asked.

Gemma nodded.

"Does anyone else know we are here?" He continued.

Gemma shook her head. "As far as my coven knows I'm at the Salute to Supernatural convention in Vancouver."

"Salute to- never mind." Dean stopped himself from getting an even bigger headache. He moved closer to the female and brought out a large hunting knife. "You follow us, or put a spell on her or anyone else, this will be the last thing you feel, _comprende_?"

Gemma nodded furiously.

* * *

The following morning Kimberley woke up to find Dean and Sam in the one bed. Castiels trench coat was slung over the angel as he slept in the only chair. Immediately she felt guilty, then worried.

Quietly, as not to disturb anyone, she grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom, quickly getting changed and washed her face before grabbing the keys to the Impala and headed out to get breakfast.

Halfway to the car Kimberley turned her phone on and winced at the logged out of Skype sign. 'When was the last time I actually spoke to Dara?'

Her thumb hovered over the call button as she debated within herself. 'If I call, she'll know something's up. And not jus the guys. She's too intuitive sometimes.'

As the phone fully booted up the missed call section blinked at her. '1 MISSED CALL: DARA USA.'

Kimberley bit her lip, feeling guilty. Then she shook her head. 'What's the point in talking to her, when I'm not going to be doing it again? This couple of week break will be better for her, so she won't care at all when I, when the boys go home. Why am I telling this to myself?'

Her thumb slid from the call button and rested on the OFF button, and seconds later, her cell was unreachable.

She chuckled to herself at the irony of that thought, before shaking her head and got into the car.

* * *

After the boys had been fed and watered, and filled in on the day's plans, Dean grudgingly agreed to leave the Impala parked at the long-term car park.

"Will it be safe?" Dean asked as they began walking towards the departure check in gates.

"Yeah, we took the distributor cap out and I've already sent her a message where to find it." Kimberley nodded.

"And once you land you'll spell us over?" Dean continued his mother henning.

"Yeah, and I won't talk to any strangers unless they're cute as a button, or rich and older than dirt." She rolled her eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes at their exchange, placing Kimberleys bags on the belt before moving over to her. "Have a safe-"

"Don't say it!" Dean warned.

"-trip." Sam finished, grinning at his brother.

Dean glared at him.

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "My plane lands at eight AM. I'll get home, dump my bags then call you guys over."

Unconsciously her eyes wandered to her hand, where there was once a large wound from her last spell, and she tightened it into a fist, wondering if the wound would magically reappear.

"Well let you catch your plane." Sam spoke quickly, glancing at his brother and grinned.

"Hey Sammy, wanna go to McDonalds?" Dean grinned, throwing an arm around his brother. "I insist. My treat."

Kimberley rolled her eyes at the two brothers' antics. "Ya done torturing each other?"

The boys looked at each other, then turned to her and nodded. She shook her head and hugged Sam, then looked at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and motioned for her to 'come here', enveloping her in a big hug. "You're alright Kims."

Kimberley smiled at the boys as she detangled form them, then continued to do so as they waved her through security. Slowly she turned away from them, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'This is it; the home stretch.'

Glancing around the airport, she paused at the newsagents, before slowly going through her bag and found her purse. She looked for a bunch of envelopes and a thick note pad.

Kimberley smiled to the man behind the desk as he rang up her purchases. "Will there be anything else?"

Kimberley glanced around the airport kiosk, and felt something tug within her heart. She turned to the man and shook her head. "That's everything."

* * *

I would like to thank BritneyandArchieForever, zanita475, HayatoxAkemi and Bernad-at for adding this story to their favorites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!

We're almost at the end guys :)


	29. Repercussions

Chapter 29: Repercussions.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are preparing for landing. I would like to take this time to thank you for flying with us today and that you have a pleasant journey home or holiday." The captain called out and Kimberley jerked awake, rubbing her eyes as she pulled the thin blanket from her body.

Her hands ran over her hair to get it to calm down as she yawned, slipping her shoes on at the same time as checked her bag for all her things.

Satisfied they were all there she leaned back and waited for the plane to finish its decent, allowing her back to Glasgow, on the last leg of her eternal journey.

* * *

Dean glanced around the room, knowing something was a miss.

"Dean, we only have an hour and we need to use public transport." Sam reminded him from the doorway, struggling with the last of the bags as his brother walked about almost whimsically.

"You ever get the feeling like you're missing something?" Dean asked, glancing around the room before stopping beside the bedside cabinet and opened the drawer, grinning as he stuck his hand in and withdrew one of Kimberleys many notebooks.

'All the time.' Sam watched his brother practically bounce with glee, landing on the bed with his legs together, one elbow propping his body up as he scanned through the book. "Dean…"

"Aww c'mon Sammy, what she doesn't know wont hurt her." Dean waved him off, flicked past a few pages. "After all, you never knew about me reading your diary."

"It was a JOURNAL." Sam retorted, turning red and crossed the room and snatched the notebook, stuffing it down his pants before Dean could move. "And they're supposed to be private."

Dean made to grab the notebook from his brothers' pants, pausing at the sound of fluttering wings arriving, then taking off quickly. Dean glanced up and quickly retracted his hand.

"Ugh, you can keep it." Dean curled his lips in disgust and moved towards the door. "C'mon Sammy, we've only got an hour!"

Sam muttered something unbecoming of the gentleman that he was about his darling brother and stormed out of the room after him, quickly taking the notebook out of his jeans and stuffed it in one of the duffle bags Dean had failed to grab on his way out, grumbling all the way.

* * *

"YOU HAVE FOURTEEN MISSED CALLS. YOU HAVE TWELVE NEW MESSAGES. MESSAGE ONE FROM Darnley court."

"Hello Kimberley, this is Paul, any chance you can do my shift ton-"

"DELETED. MESSAGE TWO FROM Darnley Court."

"Kimbo, guess you didn't get my message about last night, what about doing tomorrow-"

"DELETED. MESSAGE THREE FROM Darnley Court."

'You have GOT to me kidding me!' Kimberley groaned, quickly going through the messages, shaking her head all the same.

"DELETED. MESSAGE FOUR FROM Darnley Court."

"DELETED. MESSAGE FIVE FROM Darnley Court."

"DELETED. MESSAGE SIX FROM Darnley Court."

"DELETED. MESSAGE SEVEN FROM Darnley Court."

"DELETED. MESSAGE EIGHT FROM Darnley Court."

"DELETED. MESSAGE NINE FROM Darnley Court."

"DELETED. MESSAGE TEN FROM Darnley Court."

"DELETED. MESSAGE ELEVEN FROM Darnley Court."

"DELETED. MESSAGE TWELVE FROM Dara USA."

'Wait, crap.' Kimberley winced to herself, snagging a seat in the pick up area and listened to the message with confusion deep across her face.

Dara sighed before speaking loudly into the phone, probably conveying her annoyance. "KIMBERLEY! Hi! As I'm sure you've already guess, this is Dara. Where the hell are you? Better yet, what in the hell have you been up too? I know you used me as an excuse to come over to America, but you could at least keep me informed on what you are doing. Well, I'm letting you know, I can't pay your bail if you get busted. You hear me?"

Kimberley grinned at that, and then paused as she heard a guy in the background. 'Oh my God, now way! Dara has a date? And she didn't tell me?'

The main the backgrounds voice became clearer, as though he was getting closed to the phone. "Hey, who are you calling? Is it your boyfriend?"

Daras voice was heard next, slightly annoyed and beginning to run out of patience. "What? No. Stop asking stupid questions, Gabe. Anyways, call me back as soon as you get this message. Okay? I need to know that you're at least still alive."

'She's starting to make me feel guilty.' Kimberley groaned to herself as there were sounds of the phone being moved.

The man from the background sounded as thought he had the phone in his hand. "If this is Dara's boyfriend, let me tell you something. You stay way from her, she's mine now. She has me. I'm a funny and sensitive guy and you're not here."

"Oh my God!" Kimberley whispered, eyes widening as a kicking noise was heard. 'Either she's flipped, or she won him in a bet! What have I been missing the last few weeks?'

Daras voice came back on the phone. "Sorry about that. That was my new delusional friend. Call me back. If you excuse me, I have to deal with an idiot."

The man said something Kimberley swore was 'ow' before the call ended, and Kimberley sat their dumbly, replaying the message over and over again, picking up little clues. 'No other noises but them two, so not in her moms house or work…no radio or TV in the background, or any pets…what is going on? Wait…'

Suddenly something dropped in Kimberleys brain. 'She was saving up to come visit me! How could she not afford to bail me out? Grr, that girl!'

After thinking for a few minutes, Kimberley scrolled through her contacts before calling the one person she knew would be up at this time of the morning during the summer. (And not want to kill her for it). "Lisa? Hey girl how are you? I'm good, just back from holiday actually. Yeah New York again, you know me! Any chance you could come and pick me up?"

Kimberley listened to her friend talk for a minute about how she had been, and about her kids, and how her last year at university had went and how they should meet up after she drops her off and grinned to herself. 'Friends help make the world go round, and sometimes, they're all that's needed.'

* * *

Sam sat inside the carriage of the AMTRAK train and flicked between the pages, his brow continuing to furrow.

Dean paused in his flirting with the girl seated across the isle from him to glance at his brother. "You actually reading that?"

"Some of it are parts of stories." Sam said quietly. "I think she has a huge crush on this guy 'Carson.'"

"Oh?" Dean asked, giving his full attention to his studious brother who couldn't pass up a book.

"Yeah, some of it is about a show called 'Stargate'; there are a few 'Batman', 'House, M.D' and 'Justice League'." Sam told him, then grinned and brought it closer to his face. "Here we go 'Supernatural fic seven'."

"Wait, seven, as in more than one?" Dean asked, hands grabbing the computer that Kimberley had loaned Sam for his research. "Think there will be any on there?"

"I've already looked. They're all about this girl Kelly." Sam shook his head. "I don't know if that's her in another body, sounds similar, but there's no other supernatural stories apart from what she has written here."

Something clicked in Dean's brain. "What does it say?"

Sam shrugged. "It's like most of the fan girls on line that I've read."

"Wait, you read those?" Dean blinked and stuck his head back in disgust.

Sam nodded. "While researching. Some of those fan girls were really knowledgful about the series."

"Couldn't you just, you know, Google it?" Dean asked.

Sam grinned. "Kimberley block certain sites from the computers."

"So_ that's_ why I couldn't, eh, never mind." Dean waved him off.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Anyway, its pretty good, despite the fight scenes being completely unrealistic and the grammar is ridiculously bad."

"Okay teach, we going to grade it or talk about the content?" Dean interrupted.

Sam gave him the jerk glare. "From this chapter, it looks like she knows about Lucifer and how he was raised. She talks about her main character having a link with Dean's personality because of things that they have done in the past."

Dean nodded. "What else?"

"Uh…" Sam flicked through a few pages, muttering things under his breath. "I think she was in class when she was writing these."

"Isn't she doing a nursing class?" Dean frowned.

"Psychology." Sam relied with a roll of his eyes. "I think she was applying the stuff to her through different characters, finding traits through people that weren't real to distance their effect on her."

"Wow, calm down there geek boy." Dean urged.

"Its in her notes." Sam showed him a page of 'observations'.

Dean glanced at it, and then frowned. "She thinks this badly of herself?"

Sam nodded as the train stopped at its next station. They were quiet as the girls got off and new people got on. Within minutes there were on their way once more.

"Does it tell you anything about the series?" Dean asked him.

Without saying a word Sam passed it over to his brother.

_'Dean chuckled low in his throat as he ran his hands up and down Kimberleys top half of her body, playing with the cuff of her collar. He began kissing her neck and slowly made his way to her lips, pressing gentle kisses along her face before waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him._

_'"You going to get on with it or stare at me all day?" Kimberley blushed._

_"I want to do this right. The way your first time was supposed to be." Dean reassured her._

_Kimberley nodded and tried to duck her head but Dean caught her head in his hand, using the other one_ to prop himself up from laying completely on her.

"Hey." He whispered and brought his lips to her, eye brows shooting up as her hands began to trail south-' Dean stopped reading and stared at his brother. "She likes me?"

"Flip the page." Sam looked a little green around the gills.

He glanced at his brother then turned the page slowly, jaw dropping at the words.

_'John chuckled heartedly at Kimberleys response, smiling genuinely as she blushed. 'There's something about her…'_

_"What cha thinking about?" Kimberley asked, rolling her head to look at him, the sun light of the sun reflecting across her face._

_John shook his head. "Nothing."_

_"Missing the boys?" Kimberley guessed, hands fiddling with the strap of her bag._

_"Not enough to go to the set and see their actors." He chuckled at her._

_Kimberley bit her lip and put her head closer to his shoulder, sighing in annoyance. "Well it's the only think I can think of to get you back home."_

_"What if I wanted to stay?" John threw out._

_Kimberley tilted her head up to look at him and furrowed her eyes. "John Winchester say what now?"_

_"At least, for a little while." John amended. "There are some things here that aren't in my world."_

_"Staying for Call of Duty is not a good enough reason." She replied curtly._

_John chuckled to himself and bent his head down, kissing her forehead. He stared at her confused eyes before lowering his head and kissed her lips, smiling to himself as her hands moved to grasp his shirt and pull him closer.'_

The page ended and Dean threw the book at Sam. He blinked a few times before hissing. "Burn it."

"The book?" Sam asked.

"NO my_ eyes_!" Dean snarked.

* * *

An odd feeling passed over Kimberley and she looked out the window of the car she was in. 'Did I just get a bad review?'

"You okay Kimbo?" Lisa, a thirty something year old female with two children, a university degree and friendship with Kimberley, asked as she spotted her looking out the window seemingly lost in thought. Lisa smiled to her as she thought of what the problem could be. "You'll be going back soon hen, don't miss your friends that much."

Kimberley tried to smile at her but it ended up more of a tight frown. "Its not that."

"Ohh, did you meet a _boy_." Lisa guessed.

Kimberley just shook her head.

"Er, a girl?" She raised an eyebrow. "Not that there is anything wrong with that at all-"

"LIS!" Kimberley giggled at her, shaking her head. "No, nothing like that, just, I don't think I'll be going back as much after this visit."

"This is a good thing." Lisa nodded, glancing in the mirrors before indicating onto a slip road. "You should concentrate on your studies more. This is your last year. You've got your dissertation, work, essays, exams, Scottish friends, and what ever your family is throwing at you."

"Yeah." Kimberley nodded, heart feeling more and more heavy as her street came into view. She turned to her friend and smiled. "Thanks for giving me the lift Lis, you a great friend."

"So are you Kimbo." Lisa grinned and glanced at her, a bright smile on her face.

The car came to a stop outside Kimberleys house and the feeling of foreboding started to intensify.

"Call me later Kimbo?" Lisa asked when Kimberley got all her stuff from the boot. "I was a full trip report and pictures."

"Will do Lisa." Kimberley agreed and waved her off before entering the gate.

Slowly she walked up the path and steeled herself with a deep breath before pulling the handle of the front door down.

* * *

Dean sat on a duffle bag, glancing around the deserted parking lot and then to his brother and the angel of the group as they sat comparing notes. "What are you two dweebs doing?"

Sam gave Dean a one fingered salute and continued to chat with Castiel.

Dean sighed and ambled over, glancing at their work. "That Enochian?"

"Yes." Castiel looked at him sharply. "How did you know that?"

"Cut me some slack, its used to repel the douche bags up stairs." Dean replied instantly, and then placed a hand on Castiels shoulder. "No offence buddy."

"How's your spoken Enochian?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Passable. Why?"

"Kimberley seems to have a more profound bond with Dean, which would make the spell more likely to successes if he chants it." Castiel informed them.

"Dean can't do it, he barely passes English!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm the big brother here, I can do the ritual." Dean butted in. "Okay, just tell me what to say and we're cool."

"Unfortunately I had to make this incantation from English, so you will need to translate it to Enochian." Castiel replied.

Dean swore. "It took me _years_ to learn the exorcism ritual, and you expect me to translate and learn this?"

"Yes." Castiel nodded before he frowned, looking to the distance and disappeared.

"Gotta get him a bell!" Dean cursed to himself, sitting down on the duffle bag once more and began writing out the translation, grumbling as he began translating.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Dean had the small paragraph translated and was going to get his brother to double check it when he felt the familiar pull on his shoulders. "Sammy!"

Instantly his brother grabbed hold of the bags surrounding them and within a bright purple light they disappeared from America, reappearing in Scotland.

Sam opened his eyes first and frowned at Kimberley. She was sitting on the ground with a large hand print bruise beginning to form on her check. His eyes trailed over her body and picked up that she looked like she had been in a fight; her face was red and splotchy. 'The blood sacrifice needed looked deeper this time. What the hell had happened?'

Dean popped his eyes opened once he felt sweet, sweet ground beneath his feet and grinned at Kimberley, taking a second to notice she wasn't in top form.

Kimberley jumped as Sam grasped her chin and gently made her look at him.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"We forgot to fix the TV before we left." Kimberley shrugged.

"Your parents did this to you?" Sam was shocked.

Kimberley lifted a shoulder and started picking at her nails. "You want to get this done or what?"

'Oh I know what I want to do.' Dean thought to himself, and then brushed away another thought. 'She didn't keep the argument going, did she?'

Kimberley glanced at them and smiled. "Its like loads worse than what it is."

"What are you planning on doing once all this is over?" Dean asked, grabbing the first aid kit from Sam and began patching her up.

"Dunno. Meet Dara I guess." She shrugged, wincing as he cleaned the cut.

"Its pretty deep." He commented.

"Yeah I kno-is that one of my notebooks?" Kimberley changed the subject as she caught Sam trying to sneak her notebook back into one of her bags.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Dean shuddered.

"Wait, you READ it?" She demanded, hands on hips and glared at him. "That stuffs personal! What did you read?"

"I don't want to talk about it! It doesn't exist, got it!" Dean shot back, turning her around and shook her shoulders.

"Was it that bad?" She asked.

"Was it-you want a fricken review?" Dean demanded.

"It could do with some tweaking." Sam brought himself into the debate.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kimberley and Dean yelled back at him.

Sam threw his hands in the air and muttered about them unkindly before stalking away from them, continuing to mutter under his breath and shoot them dark looks.

Castiel appeared beside them and raised a hand to Kimberley head, stepping backwards as she slapped his hand away. "I'll heal; we don't need you wasting your mojo."

"What got you so upset anyway?" Kimberley asked the oldest Winchester.

"You write about me and you, then you and- you know what I don't want to have this conversation!" Dean turned on his heal and began to walk away.

"Hell no! You invaded my privacy and now you say it doesn't matter?" Kimberley glared at him, chasing after him to grab his arm.

Dean swung around and grabbed her by her shoulders, pushing her backwards until she hit the tree. He leant his head down until he was a hairs breath from her and spoke quietly. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." She replied instantly.

"You left that there, knowing one of us would find it. You know Sam can't pass up a book and would share with me. The, content, is reason enough to cause an argument and you look like you just went for more than a verbal assault from your parents." Dean continued to speak lowly as he glared at her.

"What, jealous I liked your dad before liking you?" Kimberley shot out, trying to get him to let go.

Dean let her struggle before digging his fingers into her shoulders, causing her to gasp in pain and finally really look at him. "When we're gone, I don't want to think you've fucked up you life just for us."

"I was a fuck up long before you came Dean, and long after you're gone too." Kimberley replied.

"Why can't I get through to you?" Dean suddenly yelled.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO!" She screamed.

Dean let her go, watching as she slid down the tree and hugged her knees.

"How can I really accept that two fictional characters care enough for me, but my own family kick me out over something that can be fixed?" She asked, looking at him through her tears. "Can we just get this thing over and done with? And can we drop anything to do with my writing, Dean, please?"

Dean was silent for a minute before he nodded and helped her up. She smiled at him and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I got one question though."

"Shoot." She nodded.

"You really thing I'm shagalicious?" He smirked, and moved away from her fist, chuckling all the way as she blushed.

* * *

I would like to thank spokfarare, zanita475, BritneyandArchieForever and Bernad-at for adding this story to their favorites, story alert, author alert and for reviewing!

1 more chapter to go! :)


	30. The Beginning

Chapter 30: The Beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is it. The last chapter of Intermission. Its been a long (looks back) fifteen months. I wanted to take this spot at the top of my page to thank the following, for reviewing, for adding me to their favorites/author alert/story alert, and for the countless others who have been reading this silently, just seeing the numbers encourages me not to give up and share my story.

Anadarko, Addictedtoreading452, Aj241985, Andrefgr, Anime Pupper, Beatlesfan90, BeautifulMadNoise, BeckettFan03, Bernard-at, Bloody-Kick-Ass, BritneyandArchieForever, Hornblowerarchiekennedyfan (ESPECIAL and ETERNAL thinks go to them!), candueGurl0624, CasXxGrippedXxMeXxTight, cate, cerahr, Charlotte, Ciwwi, cupcakeattack123, D3anwasH3R3, dances with wolves14, Dannymessersgirl266, DarkCarolineRiddle, Dean Winchester Luvr91, Dean Winchesters GuardianAngel, DeanFan, egastin77, Elena'wrtr, fibinaccifringefanatic88, fionn rose, GigantaBella, Gorilacage, HayatoxAkemi, I LOVE Sparkley Scars, IloveJensenAckles, JeanMArie09, JESSxExKA, Jianali, Jordilynnofficial, Julie, Light The Dark, KeelsX, Klynnjen, LadyHan, Lati08, Look-to-the-east, Magic's My Muse, Michael-Fan, Monsterluver, Moris, Mrs. Sam Winchester, Nexus432, Nikiluvsdean, PookbearD, PurplePokaDot, QueenDollyDaydream, Remiar, Ristuko-Kube-Kettenkrad, SaiKaiya01, Samantha Kate Edwards, Shae-butter, ShiloCoulter, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Spokfarare, Superloudean, Supernaturallytwisted84, Supernaturallytwisted94, Supernaturaldeangirl89, Supernatural obsessed, Suuz112, Sweetcheeks2010, Switzerland96, The Dark, TheGirlFromSouth, TwilightLuver8695, Veekalzhanez, -Winchester, YourWrongI'mWrite, and Zanita475.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart! I hope you continue to read and review my work, and the great work of others on this site!

* * *

Sam watched Kimberley and his brother interact from out the corner of his eye, getting a little worried when Dean pinned her to the tree. Something held him back and it took him a second to realize it was Castiels hand on his shoulder.

"He will do her no harm." Castiel informed him, eyes never leaving his face.

"I know he never would intentionally…" Sam trailed off, knowing Castiel knew as well as him that sometimes with Dean, its not just being physically hurt you need to watch out for.

"He is trying to get through to her like you have done on so many occasions." Castiel continued.

"But I never got through to him." Sam replied.

"Did you not?" Castiel simply stated and glanced at the duo, before walking towards them. "We should rest until Kimberley is completely healed, and then attempt the spell."

"Don't we need any special equipment or supplies? Or a full moon or something?" Kimberley asked Castiel as Dean opened and closed his mouth.

'Was just about to say that.' The eldest Winchester in the UK thought.

"Kimberley must spill her blood from her mind as Dean recites the spell thrice." Castiel told them. "It can be done tomorrow night regardless of the weather-"

"Which for Glasgow is a good thing." Kimberley muttered under her breath, and then noticed Castiel staring in her direction. "Sorry."

"But there must be an Evergreen tree." Castiel finished.

Kimberley nodded her head then winced. "Um, I don't know where we're going to stay tonight guys."

"What?" Dean asked a frown on his face as they grabbed the bags and headed out of the farmland area.

Kimberley bit her lip. "The last few weeks we've pretty much used up all my funds. And since my mom and dad are back and kicked me out I can't stash us there."

"What do you mean used up all your funds?" Dean was beginning to get annoyed. "You shouldn't have spent all your money, not on us."

"Oh and what was I supposed to do, allow you guys to hustle pool and run credit card scams when I'm with you?" Kimberley demanded.

"You weren't supposed to let us use all your money." Sam added.

Kimberley dropped the bags on the floor and ran a hand over her face, wincing at the pain there and sighed deeply. She looked at the brothers as she replied. "If I need more money I can get it, but I'd rather not owe anyone when I can't give back just yet."

Castiel frowned at her.

"I've got another check coming in a few weeks from the art gallery, so it's no big." She fibbed.

"Well we're going to need to hustle pool in your own city now." Dean snapped, moving to grab her bags and began walking. "At least tell me you have transport?"

* * *

Kimberley nodded.

Dean stared at the 'transport'. "It's a Ford."

"Yeah." Kimberley nodded.

"It's a Ford Kia." Sam added.

Again, she nodded.

Sam and Dean looked at Sam's legs, then the car. Dean grinned. Sam glared. "I'm not sitting in the trunk with my legs hanging out."

"Can you get any other transportation?" Castiel asked.

Kimberley bit her lip.

"I have an idea." Sam interrupted. "Show me your driver license."

"It's a provisional." Kimberley told him, routing through her bag for the long purse, flipping through the cards before finding the green card. She passed it over to the tell one who nodded in thanks.

"If we can get the right materials I can make a good enough fake one." Sam began. "We can get the stuff from an arts and crafts store, and while we're in town we can hustle enough pool to rent a car from the airport."

"Good plan Sammy, but if we get enough cash to rent a car why not just get a motel room?" Dean asked.

"There aren't any motels in Glasgow. Just a few hotels in the city." Kimberley told him.

"Well a hotel then." Dean changed.

"Because we still need to get back to Kimberleys house and I think having all these bags will be more than a little suspicious." Sam concluded.

"Well what is she going to do after we leave?" Dean asked.

"She is sitting right here ya know." Kimberley pointed out.

"Stay out of this." They chorused.

Kimberley rolled her eyes at them. "She can stay with some friends if she needs to. Otherwise she'll just leave the city and never come back."

"Something in that sentence didn't sound right." Sam thought to himself. "Cas, can you stay here with all the stuff? We should be back in a few hours."

"Why not have him angel everything and us to where we need to be?" Dean asked.

"Dean, see that tree over there?" Kimberley asked.

Dean nodded.

"Go hit your head off of it." Kimberley replied. "CASTIEL CAN'T KEEP USING HIS GRACE! HE IS RUNNING OUT!"

"No need to shout." Dean commented as they all rubbed their ears.

"It is when you, don't, LISTEN!" She yelled again.

"I shall remain here." Castiel nodded, getting their attention. "And I am not a defenseless kitten just yet."

An image of a Cas-Kitten with little angel wings flittered through their minds and they all cracked up.

Castiel watched them all bend at the waist. 'Was it some thing I said?'

* * *

The boys found it hard to hustle pool in the early afternoon, so they were in the main library of the town, the Mitchell, and were watching Dean look up his Enochian.

"You want any help?" Kimberley asked as she paused in her typing.

Dean glanced over at her and shook his head.

Sam walked past him with a supernatural book in his hand and tried to peer over his shoulder.

Dean put his arm around the notebook he was writing on and glared at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes and put the books next to the others he had been gathering until the first pool hall opened up. Sparing a glance at Kimberleys computer, he noted she had several documents up. "What are you doing?"

Kimberley jumped as he spoke, turning to grin at him. "Finishing some of my stories. I seemed to have let them fall by the way side since meeting you guys."

Sam nodded at her answer and glanced at the first book in his hands. 'Hopefully we can find something to stop this apocalypse as Kims sure isn't sharing.'

"So Kims, when you sharing about dear old Lucy?" Dean asked, seemingly taking a break from his translations.

Kimberleys fingers faltered over the keys and she cursed as her mouse began to move upwards quickly. With a deft WHACK the mouse stopped, highlighting the words '_Everyone who cares for one or you both ends up dead, seriously hurt, or worse_'. "I'm working on it."

Dean moved from his chair and stretched, coming to stand behind Kimberley. He bent his head down and glanced at the page she was working on before she killed the screen. "What, by writing more fiction?"

"Hey!" She exclaimed and whacked his arm, glaring all the while. "I can multi task, mister 'female on the mind means nothing else'."

"What, you think you can concentrate when a hot piece of ass walks by?" He asks as a pretty made up red head walked past. "Hey."

The red head rolled her eyes, and then paused. "Kimberley?"

"Sarah?" Kimberley looked mortified, moving to stand up and hug her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Getting a head start on my dissertation, you?" Sarah asked, eyeing Dean as he moved to turn Kimberleys computer screen back on.

"We're, er, they're history majors, researching some dead language." Kimberley babbled. "They're from America and friends of my friend Dara, so I promised to show them around the town."

"I hope you're showing them other stuff too." The girl continued, grinning at her friend.

"Huh?" Kimberley asked, her head falling to the right side.

"The nightlife! The good things!" Sarah threw her hands in the air and grasped her by the shoulders. "OH you know what; you should totally come out with me and the girls tonight!"

"Um…" Kimberley tried to think of a way of stalling.

"Sure, that sounds great." Dean grinned and put an arm around Kimberley, hugging her to him. "What time shall we be where?"

"Horseshoe bar, 7 pm." Sarah nodded, and then glanced at the clock. "Gotta jet, meeting Mark and Lauren for coffee. Text me later Kimbo!"

"Bye Saz!" Kimberley smiled, then frowned and looked at Dean.

Dean slowly extracted his arms and grinned to himself. "Ahh, I still got it."

"What you 'got' Dean, is another distraction." Kimberley explained, rolling her eyes as she sat down. "And I need to get a change of clothes for us all."

"Maybe there is someone who could help?" Sam suggested.

"You thinking who I'm thinking?" Dean asked.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" Kimberley asked her reflection in the computer screen.

It looked back at her worriedly.

* * *

The three stopped outside a normal two storied home in the middle of a cul-de-sac. Kimberley stood behind the brothers and shook her head; this was not going to work well.

Dean looked at the door and rung the bell, grinning to the skinny woman who answered the door. "Hello ma'am, is Andrew home?"

"Two seconds, Andrew!" She called, turning her dark hair from the door to call up the stairs. "You have visitors."

She turned around and smiled at Dean and Sam. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you." Sam smiled as they entered, Sam ducking his head to enter the house.

"Hey Aunty Mags." Kimberley smiled to her aunt. 'Don't, please, please, please don't.'

"Kimberley?" Her aunt gasped and grabbed her in a hug, holding her close as the feeling of desperation came from her. "How are you? Where have you been? You missed the concert."

Kimberley bit her lip. "I-I know I-I was wi-with the guys in New York and-"

Her aunt took a step back and looked at her. "What happened to you?"

"I got better?" Kimberley half smiled then closed her eyes as the tears started.

Dean and Sam turned their heads as someone above them coughed. Andrew looked down at them, a new piercing on his lip. "Come up stairs guys, they'll be a while."

As the boys trekked up the stairs Kimberleys aunt guided her to a couch and sat her down, her hands on her shoulders as she took in her nieces' appearance. "What happened? You've changed…"

"There was a witch, in Heartland." Kimberley began.

"No." Margret shook her head. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I did-wait, you knew?" Kimberley blinked. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"That type of work is higher than anything I could do." She shook her head. "Who did the spell?"

"A woman named Wendy." Kimberley replied.

Margret nodded. "Did it work?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Kimberley nodded.

Her aunt raised an eyebrow.

Kimberley sighed. "Not exactly. There was this demon-"

"You went to Florida?" She cut in.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Kimberley demanded.

"After the TV show Supernatural finished." Margret answered. "It gives a good understanding of how lucky our world is, that we don't have such high powers playing here."

Kimberley sat there in silence, wondering is it was worth the time and effort to get upset so late in the game.

"What happened?" He aunt pressed.

Kimberley bit her lip. "It almost worked. But then it happened again. And-there was an accident, I caused it. I died."

Slowly Margret nodded. "I can see that."

Confusion swam in her eyes but Kimberley brushed it away. "But then I was alive again. And since then all I've felt is-is peace. Like I'm on the right path."

"The path you're on is going to cut you short." Margret commented and pulled her in for a hug.

Kimberley said nothing as she clung to her aunt.

* * *

Upstairs the boys picked their way carefully through the mess of the floor, mindful of the drumsticks, binders and clothes scattered over the floor. Guitars and posters of various Emo rock bands lined the walls and everywhere the brothers looked, they could see music sheets.

'This is an angel?' Dean asked himself, and then realization dawned on him. 'Andrew is probably a meat suit.'

"No I'm not." Andrew commented, causing Dean to jump and glare at the boy. "And I'm not psychic."

Dean gestured to the room around them.

Andrew shrugged. "What, I can't have weird tastes?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. The gigantor shrugged.

"So what can I do you for?" The angel teenager asked, dropping onto the bed and hooked his arms behind his head, raising an eyebrow as the boys glanced around the room once more.

"We're looking for some outfits for tonight." Dean casually asked.

"Tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Apparently we're going out for a night on the town." Sam replied.

"And you need more clothes?" Andrew raised an eyebrow once more. "You guys are getting soft, you do realize that."

"Hey!" Dean yelled, unconsciously feeling his stomach. 'Okay, we've been eating a bit more than normal, and there haven't been as many hunts, but still…'

Andrew sighed and moved off the bed, crossing the room and opened a wardrobe. "Knock yourself out. My brothers stash their stuff in here so there's a few different sizes."

"Thanks 'Drew." Dean grinned and slung an arm over his shoulder. "For an angel you're pretty cool."

"Gee thanks." Andrew rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go speak with Kimbo, when you've finished up here come down stairs okay."

* * *

Andrew and Margret waved good-bye to the trio as they walked up their path, watching them until they could no longer see them. Andrew turned to his mother and smiled. "It'll work out."

"Are you sure?" Margret asked, not turning to look at him.

Andrew nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You want me to show you?"

An image flashed through her mind of an explosion, flames licking a house and blood pooling at the feet of a body and she shuddered. "I'll take your word for it."

Andrew nodded, and then grinned. "So what's for dinner?"

* * *

Castiel lifted his head as a flutter of wings stopped a few beets from him. Slowly Castiel turned a small frown on his face.

Standing together was an old man and a black teenager. They eyed him with distrust.

Castiel cocked his head.

"Castiel, why are you still here?" The old man asked.

"My ride is still here." Castiel returned.

The young one rolled his eyes. "Such impudence."

Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes. "We shall be leaving shortly."

"Not soon enough." The older man replied.

Castiel ignored him.

"You know, for a guardian angel in your predicament you really don't take advice well." The young one commented, stepping closer, his hand moving and twitching towards the ground. "Do you think he needs a little, assistance to leave Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel glanced at his hand and subtly shook his head. "Jehoel, have patience."

"He has had plenty of time to remove himself, his charge and the abomination from this world." Jehoel hissed, the angel blade appearing more and more.

The sounds of wings beating took all three by surprise. A young female with short pink hair smiled to them. Nathaniel and Jehoel nodded to her and disappeared. She turned to Castiel. "Keep an eye on them Castiel, they are much trouble."

"You think I don't know that?" He spoke as she disappeared.

A car horn tooted and Castiel turned on the spot, nodding to Dean and Sam as they drove up front in a black ford explorer.

The Winchester brothers topped the car a few feet from the bags and jumped out the car, grinning to the angel of the lord.

Castiel eyed them warily. 'What are they up to?'

* * *

"I will not wear that."

"Oh yes you will!"

"Oh no, I won't."

Kimberley grinned to herself as Dean and Castiel had a bitch fight over the angel wearing a casual outfit to go with them clubbing.

"The last time you took me anywhere, it was to a whore house." Castiel reminded him.

Dean grinned at the memory.

"That was before the fight with Rafie, right?" Kimberley asked, filing her nails automatically as she looked at the boys.

"Yes." Castiel replied to her, and then turned to Dean. "No."

"Please Castiel?" Kimberley asked, tossing the nail file onto the bed and clasped her hands together. "This is the last chance we have to all have fun before it ends."

"It ends?" Sam raised his head to look at her.

"Yeah, us all hanging out together." She pointed to them all and smiled. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"I do not like your definition of 'fun'." Castiel told her.

Kimberley smiled wide and grabbed Dean, who also grinned at the angel.

Castiel looked at them statically.

"Quick Sam, hit him with the puppy eyes!" Dean hissed.

"If I say yes, will you stop this?" Castiel sighed.

"YES!" Dean and Kimberley cheered together.

"Fine." Castiel nodded.

* * *

A few hours later the trio from another reality found themselves being lead by Kimberley up the stairs to a well-used pub.

Dean watched as she nodded to the bar man and they nodded back, before heading towards a closed of area at the back where a tall toned guy was sitting, chatting to the red head from before and a small blonde.

The guy noticed Kimberley and his face broke from brooding to grinning and he stood, quickly jumping down the steps to grab her into a hug.

"Kimbo! We're the hell ave ya been?" He asked, his Irish accent coming through thick.

"Hey Steve, I've been in America again, aven't I." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

Dean cleared his throat behind them. "Friends of yours Kims?"

As Steve mouthed 'Kims?' with a puzzled look on his face Kimberley nodded and grabbed Steve's hand, dragging him over to the trio. "Guys, this is Steven, one of my uni friends. Steve, this is Dean, his brother Sam, and their friend Castiel."

"Well hello there my angel." Steve grinned and slid over to Castiel, holding his hand out to him. "You can by my Thursday any day of the week."

"Steve, they're all straight." Kimberley tapped him the shoulder and he sighed, before bending down and kissing her cheek.

"So whose tha one for ya then?" Steve then asked as he guided her towards the others.

Kimberley just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Where's Mark?"

"In the toilet." Steve commented and flopped down beside the blonde and patted the seat next to him, grinning at the boys. "Any friend of our Kimbo ere is, well, could be the devil himself eh?"

Sam bristled at that comment and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Aww c'mon Steve, you know everyone deserves a second chance." Kimberley poked him in the side and moved to sit across from them, letting Sam, Castiel and Dean sit beside her, leaving the spot next to Steve open for Mark.

Dean glanced around the bar, noting the DJ setting up and surveyed the exits.

"You guys doing a pool or each to their own?" Kimberley asked, causing the three alternate reality men to look at her like she was talking in code.

"Pool." Everyone else chimed.

"Ten each, and if we have any left over when we hit Silver then we'll add to." Sarah nodded.

Kimberley bit her lip and started rummaging through her bag, mentally wincing at the serious lack of funds she was having. "I'll pay for the guys, all they have is dollars."

"All they need though eh?" Laura added, smiling prettily to her. "How was America?"

As the group began talking Castiel noted the two angels from before sitting at the opposite end of the bar. They nodded to him before they settled back to watch them.

"Want me to get a round in?" Kimberley asked, smiling as the original group nodded. "The usual?"

Again everyone nodded. Castiel moved as Sam bumped into him with Dean jumping as Kimberley poked him in the side.

The female looked to the oldest brother and grinned. "Jack D's? Give me a hand please?"

Dean nodded and followed her, leaving Sam and Castiel to set back down and speak with her friends.

"Three Jack Daniels and coke, three Morgan's with ribbenna and lemonade, and two double vodkas with coke please." Kimberley asked the barman, who nodded and he started making them.

"You come here a lot?" Dean asked, leaning up against the bar and turned his head to look at her.

"Kimberley here is our little Celine Dion in the making, aren't you _Kelly_." The bar man grinned, placing another two complete drinks down on the counter.

"Thanks Joe." Kimberley smiled and grabbed a tray, motioning for Dean to grab the other one.

Soon they were back at their table. Dean and Sam watched Kimberley interact with her friend from university, and noted the different ways she reacted to the same questions and comments they had given her.

* * *

A short time later they were done with the karaoke and sitting part of the evening and were in the nightclub silver.

The pulsing lights were giving Dean a headache as he danced with Sarah, but let the music beat help him dance right.

"Nice moves!" Sarah yelled.

"Not too shabby yourself!" Dean returned.

Sarah grinned and leaned over to him, bringing their bodies closer. "So what's going on between you and Kimberley?"

"What?" He asked.

"You and Kimbo!" She brought her lips to his ears. "I've seen the way you two act around each other!"

Dean ignored her, choosing to grab her as someone bumped into them and she lost her footing.

Breathlessly she grinned at him. "Thanks."

* * *

Kimberley bumped Mark with her shoulder in jest before legging it back to their table, glancing around for Dean, or Sarah who had disappeared.

"They're dancing!" Laura told her, nodding in thanks for her vodka.

Kimberley turned around and blanched at the sight of Dean and Sarah kissing. Her heart fell and she sat down quietly, looking at her feet as everyone else tried to converse with each other.

Castiel had left just before they entered, saying something was up 'upstairs'. Sarah and Dean had broken off to go dancing, and Steve was off trying to get the cute blonde in the corner to give him a chance.

Kimberley noticed the Italian loafers and looked up a Steve. "Any luck?"

"None." He shook his head.

"Did his girlfriend take offence?" She asked, laying her cheek on her hand.

"Yeah." Steve pulled a face.

Kimberley laughed at him. "Told ya he was straight."

Sam turned at her laugh and smiled to himself. 'At least there will be others to look after her when we go.'

Dean and Sarah returned to the table, the girl grinning to the group as she plopped down beside Kimberley. "I am so glad you're out of your funk Kimberley, God you depressed was like, the worst thing ever for our nights out!"

"She gets depressed a lot?" Dean asked.

Sarah's eyes widened and she bit her lip, glancing at Kimberley. "Kim-I'm sorry I-"

"I'm going for a drink." Kimberley stated and moved to leave, bumping into someone almost automatically. "Sorry I-Ian?"

The tall broad shouldered man took a second to register Kimberley before he grinned. "Hello Kimmy, how have you been? You never returned my phone calls."

"I was on holiday-and we broke up." She reminded him.

"Dance?" He asked as the song changed and Kimberley began to bob her head.

"I LOVE this song!" She grinned and nodded, shaking her head while singing. _"Evacuate the dance floor! I'm infected by the sound! Stop this beat is killing me!"_

'Kimmy?' Sam thought to himself, barely keeping his head straight instead of glancing at his brother.

Dean glared openly at the guy who had his arm around Kimberley, walking her away from the group with little trouble.

"How long did they go out for?" Sam asked Sarah.

The red head blinked. "About six months. Longest relationship Kimberleys ever had!"

"Why did they break up?" Dean heard himself asking.

"Just before the summer holidays." Laura answered.

The boys turned to her.

Laura blushed but continued. "Kimberley is a very open person, but not with the deep stuff. Ian got in a bit past her shell and he screwed it up."

"No, he screwed Melisa." Mark pointed out.

Dean had heard enough and stood from the table, marching across the room to where Kimberley and Ian were dancing. He grabbed Ian's arm before twirling him around, slugging him in the face before grasping Kimberleys hand and dragged her out of the club.

Sarah and Sam stood up quickly while Mark and Laura shook their heads.

* * *

The side door to the club banged open, a pissed off Dean Winchester still dragging Kimberley behind him came out of it. As the door swung shut, Dean finally let go of her arm and began pacing.

"Dean, what the hell?" Kimberley demanded.

"How could you just dance with that guy?" Dean demanded, whirling to point a finger at her.

"What, like what you were doing with Sarah?" Kimberley scoffed. "A girl who is gayer than the gunnels?"

"What? What does that even mean?" Dean asked, pulling his confused face.

Kimberley sighed. "It means you just freaked out over a friend dancing with me."

Dean turned red. "Well if that was dancing then I don't want to see you doing a seduction routine!"

Kimberley glared at him. "Well if tonight goes to plan then you won't ever see me again!"

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded.

Kimberley let loose a scream of frustration. "Will everyone just butt out of my life and stop trying to make me happy?"

Frustrated to the point of no words Dean grabbed Kimberley by the shoulders, fully intent ding to shake some sense into her, when he found his lips crashing on to hers.

Kimberleys hands grabbed his arms before circling around his neck, pulling him closer, one hand playing with his hair.

Dean backed her onto a wall and ran his tongue over her mouth. Kimberley responded by opening her mouth and began running a hand down his side to his jeans. Dean moved his hands to stroke her shoulders before traveling downwards.

"What are you doing?" Came a furiously curious voice behind them.

Dean and Kimberley sprang apart, glaring at the angel as he watched them quickly correct their clothes. 'Damn it Cas!'

"You must remain pure." Castiel told her off. He turned to Dean. "You should not encourage this."

"This? This is nothing, nothing is coming of this, and this ends now." Kimberley babbled.

"Yeah, sorry, I have no idea what I was doing, I mean, Kimberley? Please!" Dean commented, running a hand through his hair to fix it as Castiel continued to watch them.

A pain struck Kimberley in the heart and she battled tears. 'No, I should be happy, at least now Castiel is annoyed with me too.'

Fluttering wings filled the alley and the trio turned to see a young black man, an older while man and a pixie looking female with pink hair standing in fighting positions, their angel swords glinting in the night light.

"Castiel, we told you to leave." Jehoel spoke quietly.

Nathaniel began walking forward as Jehoel spoke. He paused next to Kimberley, who was staring at him like a long lost memory. He frowned, watching her. "Who are you?"

"Are you guys' angels?" Kimberley asked, unsure how to speak.

Nathaniel nodded.

The female with pink hair rolled her eyes. "Boys, time to put our toys away, we're just here to make sure the guardian knew he has to take his charges, nothing more."

"Who are you?" Nathaniel asked again, stepping closer.

Jehoel stepped around to stand behind Kimberley, who was beginning to back away. He grabbed her arms and Nathaniel advanced, bringing his angel sword to her body and stuck it in her stomach.

"Kimberley!" Dean yelled as he ran forward, punching the older on in the face and began grappling with him.

"Always with the dramatics." The female angel rolled her eyes and stepped towards Kimberley and Jehoel. She waved her hand and Jehoel disappeared, leaving Dean to grab the falling and paling female as she began to hit the deck.

The female placed a hand on Kimberleys head, her eyes flashing red. Kimberleys face glowed with the grace flowing around her, before her eyes blinked open and stared at the female angel. "Sariel?"

The female, Sariel, blinked. "How did you know that?"

"I, don't really know." Kimberley frowned, glancing at Castiel. She looked back at the angel with pink hair and blinked once more. "Where are your pretty wings?"

Sariel frowned at her wording and stood up, helping Dean stand Kimberley up. "You have until tomorrow night to leave Castiel. If you do not, I will not be able to halt Nathaniel, Jehoel and Sandalphon from acting."

Castiel nodded.

"Santa-who?" Dean asked once Sariel disappeared, then glanced at Kimberley, who was lifting her shirt to show off un marred skin. "And how did you know her name?"

"Sandalphon, the angel who guides us to experience what we need to in order to find and release the fears that prevent us from claiming our personal power." Kimberley replied instantly, the looked like she just found out Lucifer broke danced. "How did I know that?"

"Regardless of where you knew that from, we must do the ritual, tonight." Castiel interrupted.

Dean and Kimberley looked at one another and nodded.

* * *

Quickly Dean, Kimberley and Castiel had returned to the club, grabbing Sam and made their goodbyes.

They grabbed all the necessary bags of things they had collected over the previous few weeks and traveled to Kimberleys house, cutting through the back of the building site to get to the back of Kimberleys house and the Evergreen tree that was needed for the spell.

As Castiel spoke words to purify the surrounding soil and Dean practiced his spoken Enochian (while glaring at the only angle in their presence), Kimberley advanced towards Sam who was getting the bags of things ready for close transportation.

"This is all the information I could find that should help you guys." Kimberley handed Sam a thick A4 envelope, and watched him tuck it into his jeans. "Keeping Deans hands off it?"

Sam nodded.

Kimberley bit her lip before grabbing him for a hug. "Stay safe over there Sam, and never say yes to Lucifer, please."

Sam hugged her tight in return. "Thank you for all your help Kimberley, we wouldn't have been able to get back without you."

"Well, I wish I could come with you." She spoke quietly, watching as Castiel handed Dean a ceremonial knife and nod towards her. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah." Sam replied, watching her walk towards his brother.

"So I say this." Dean waved his translation in the air. "As Kims here cuts her forehead, then say it two more times?"

Castiel nodded.

"Okay then." Dean rolled his shoulders, passed the knife to Kimberley, and began chanting. "Dongraphagisgvandondrux vanfam gismed gonmedvandon namedtelgraph. Gisgunvehgraph vanfam pauvehveh gismed vannachgraphadongrapha cangrapha pagraphgedundux. Dongraphagisgvandondrux vanfam gismed medvandon malsruunvehgraph medor vehnamedgonvehgraph. Gisgunvehgraph vanfam paucnvehveh gismed vannachgraphadongrapha gonsgisg pagraphgedundrux."

Castiel looked taken aback at the translation.

Kimberley placed the knife on her head and cut sharply, wincing as the blood began to trickle down and impair her vision. 'Not long to go now.'

As Dean spoke the long translation twice more the tree began to groan and sway with an invisible wind, the beginnings of rain starting and lightly wetting them.

"Everything within a certain radius will be taken through to the other side." Castiel informed them and stepped closer to the tree, placing his hand on the trunk.

Kimberley nodded and turned to leave. Sam darted forward and grabbed her arm. "Sam?"

"Come with us and we'll find a safe way to get you back." Sam's eyes turned puppy. "Please Kims, have a little adventure with us and well get you back in one piece - I promise!"

"Everyone who cares for one or you both ends up dead, seriously hurt, or worse!" She paused, tears welling up at the thought of the people passed and the similar letters that were in the boys' possession and her parents. "I-I can't do that to my parents. I can't let them know in glorious high definition detail how I die, and not giving them a body - I - Sam. Please, you understand?"

"Damn, times almost up!" Dean chimed in unhelpfully.

"Come on Kimberley!" Sam encouraged.

"I-I can't." Kimberley stuttered again. 'I can't deviate from my plan.'

The wind continued to pick up around them, the strength of the spell increasing with each passing second. Already the mighty oak tree was beginning to groan at the strength of the wind, its branches began to shake with such verbosity Sams mind began to wonder if they were going to fall and snap their heads open.

A small light began to center around where Castiels hand lay.

"Wow, its such a bright light." Kimberley commented, tears beginning to pool in her eyes as she began preparing her self for the boys to leave. 'Yeah, that's it; just for them to leave.'

The words echoed around them, before it began to sink in for Dean.

_"It's such a bright light."_

_"Such a bright light."_

_"Such a bright light, snuffed out by a backlash."_

_"Snuffed out by a backlash."_

_"Snuffed out."_

_"Backlash."_

Dean's eyes snapped to her tear filled one and he grabbed her arm.

"Dean let me go." She demanded, trying to pull her arm from his vice like grip. "You'll pull me through with you!"

"Come with us!" He insisted, pulling her closer to him and the portal.

Kimberley shook her head, terror beginning to fill her. 'This is going to plan!' "I can't. I belong here. I wish I could but-"

"What's holding you here? I need you – he needs you." Dean growled, motioning to Sam. "We've only known you for three months, but you're a part of this family we don't want to lose, we can't afford to lose any more. Come with us. Please."

Kimberley shook her head.

Dean gripped her am more painfully and brought her closer to him. "I know what you are doing Kims, and I won't let you. You can't just throw your life away! You have a higher purpose waiting on you, don't chicken shit out!"

She could feel herself agreeing with him, but something held her back. "I can't, Dean I don't belong- please-"

The portal exploded.

* * *

_"Such power!"_

_"From another reality - how is that possible?"_

_"Castiel, how is your charge?"_

_"He is well Zachariah; all is going according to plan."_

_"Should we be worried?"_

_"No Uriel, no. This power, it could only come from one place."_

_"Father has returned?"_

_"More like he just passed through."_

* * *

Dara glanced at her computer clock as she waited for her friend to come on line. 'If she's not on today, I'm really going to start worrying.'

With sudden inspiration Dara stood up and stretched slightly, before going downstairs for a pop to drink, pausing at the news station her mother and father were starting at in confused horror.  
"When did Kimberley get home?" Daras mother asked her.

They watched as the camera zoomed in on the burn out husk of a tree, and then panned out to show the totaled area.

_"An explosion was reported in the early hours of the morning in the United Kingdom."_ The news reporter recapped. _"The incident has not been claimed by any terrorist groups and no known cells of any kind are reported to be in Glasgow, Scotland. So far there has been one recovered body, which reports have indicated are of a female."_

"I-I don't know." Dara stuttered, reaching for her phone and dialed her friend, face paling slightly as the phone went straight to voice mail.

* * *

**Meet the brothers:**

"Dean?"  
"Sam?"  
"What the hell is going on?"

**Meet the father:**

"Get away from my sons you son of a bitch!"

**Meet the soon to be sister-in-law:**

"Jessica's alive?"

**Meet the girl who can help keep them on the right path:**

"Miss me? Ow!"

**If only they knew which one it was…**

"So its like what, a cosmic fudge up?"  
"More like a do over."  
"We don't get do over's. We're the Winchesters!"  
"Ahem."  
"Winchesters plus special guests. We get our assess handed to us and sometimes a little help, we don't get second chances!"

**Kimberley returns with Dean, Sam and Castiel to their original reality, but what they don't know is what they have changed, will change, and what will stay the same.**

"So we need to stop Lucy from rising…"  
"Save the same people…"  
"While making sure the god squad doesn't know what we're up to?"  
"Peace of cake!"  
"Walk in the park!"  
"Only thing easier would be walking a hell hound through a blood clinic…"

**Some old faces:**

"Gabriel."  
"Loki."  
"Dara?"  
"Adam!"  
"Jo, Ell-ow!"  
"Mister Singer."  
"Call me Bobby kid."

**Some new ones:**

"My name is Alex, and I'm here to be your guard."

**Some old enemies:**

"Gabriel."  
"Loki."  
"Lucifer's still rising?"  
"Zachariah's found us!"

**Some new friends:**

"Bella Talbot; and you know how to get my soul back?"  
"Thanks for saving me, now help me get back at the son of a bitch that stole my body."

**And a relationship like the boys have never been in before.**

"Bobby? Bella?"  
"Least you know why she's not interested in you."

**With an angel with no memory,**

"The Winchester brothers keep calling my name."  
"Have you told them who you are?"  
"No."  
"Then how do they know you?"

**Four years to relive and mistakes to rectify,**

"We're going to try and save every god damned one of them, does that make you happy?"

**Can the Winchester brothers do it right this time round?**

"Only if you work together, and with us."

**Or are they bound to make the same mistakes…**

"No secrets?"  
"Er, sure, no secrets."

**All in the name of family.**

"Dad-"  
"Jess-"  
"Mom?"

**Find out this winter 2011 in:**  
_INTERLUDE._


End file.
